In Care Of, Translated
by LuisitaESA
Summary: Durante el verano previo al sexto año, Harry encuentra a un murcielago herido en el jardin y decide ayudarlo... y un reacio Severus Snape aprende que tipo de persona es realmente Harry Potter. Historia original de Fang'sFawn, taducida al Español.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter no me pertenece y no estoy sacando ningún tipo de beneficio de esto.

Authors note: This story is not mine, it belongs to Fang's Fawn, I'm only translating it to Spanish. Esta historia le pertenece a Fang's Fawn yo solamente la he traducido al español.  
(Fang's Fawn profile h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 8 3 6 1 7 5 / F a n g s _ F a w n )

Capitulo Uno

Al principio, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que estaba viendo. Pensó que podría ser una rata acostada bajo un guante de cuero negro.

Aunque eran comunes en el Reino Unido, Harry jamás había visto un murciélago en persona. . . bueno, no de cerca, a menos que contara la vez en que había ido al zoológico en el cumpleaños de Dudley hace cinco años. Y como esos especímenes habían estado encerrados en una gran jaula de vidrio, él pensaba que no contaba como ver uno en persona.

El hecho de que jamás había visto un murciélago salvaje no era muy sorprendente. Aunque no estaban en peligro de extinción, la población de murciélagos de Inglaterra escaseaba y, por ende, estaban protegidos. Además, no era fácil encontrar murciélagos, siendo estos criaturas tímidas, silenciosas y nocturnas – a menos, obviamente, que uno buscara específicamente a estos animales.

Harry no había estado buscando murciélagos. Se había encontrado a éste mientras cortaba la hierba del pequeño huerto.

Acababa de llegar a casa, hace seis días, pero Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia ya lo tenían trabajando duramente. Tía Petunia estaba determinada en ganar el premio por el mejor huerto del vecindario este año, lo que significaba mucho trabajo adicional para Harry. La verdad era, que a él no le importaba. El duro trabajo físico no era nada nuevo para él cuando estaba en casa de los Dursley; además lo mantenía demasiado ocupado como para pensar demasiado en Sirius y, cuando finalmente llegaba la hora de irse a dormir, estaba demasiado exhausto como para tener pesadillas, lo cual era un alivio.

Harry había salido al jardín inmediatamente después de cocinar el desayuno para su familia. Con el verano acercándose rápidamente, él prefería trabajar en el jardín durante las frescas horas de la mañana. Aunque no era tan talentoso con las plantas, como, por ejemplo, Neville Longbottom, el disfrutaba el tiempo afuera de la casa, ayudando a las plantas a crecer. Además, era agradable pasar parte de su verano alrededor de seres vivientes que no le odiaban, como lo hacía su familia. Ahora que no tenía a Hedwig , las plantas eran mejor que nada.

Poco antes de que las clases finalizaran, Hedwig había sufrido una herida en su ala. Harry había llevado a su herida lechuza directamente con Hagrid.

"Bueno, Harry, ella estará bien" Había dicho el gigante, al examinar cuidadosamente a Hedwig. "Su ala sanara rápidamente. Pero es mejor que la dejes con migo. . .Se quedará aquí hasta que acaben los mese de lluvia u luego te la enviare a casa. "

Hermione, al ver la cara de Harry al escuchar estas noticias, había dicho en tono confortante "No te preocupes, Harry. Te escribiremos a menudo y puedes enviar las respuestas a nuestras cartas con las lechuzas que enviemos."

"Es cierto, amigo" Ron dijo animosamente "Además, me darás la oportunidad de quemar parte de la interminable energía de Pig"

Pero no solamente había sido la aflicción por la salud de su mascota y la ansiedad al estar sin ninguna forma de comunicarse con el mundo mágico, lo que preocupaba realmente a Harry. Hedwig era más que una simple mascota – era como su familia y amiga, y nadie tenía la mas mínima idea (ya que este jamás les había dicho) de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba hablando con ellas durante el verano. Y ahora, con la muerte de Sirius, Harry no podría hablar con Hedwig acerca del tema.

Estos pensamientos habían estado revoloteando en su mente mientras su mano había rozado el cuerpo del murciégalo muerto bajo una hoja de col.

Los ojos de Harry se fijaron primero en lo que parecía un guante de cuero, luego en la rata muerta, para después alejar asqueado su mano. Al inspeccionar más de cerca, pudo notar que no era una rata muerta bajo un guante, sino un murciélago muerto. Fascinado, levanto la hoja que cubría al animal para verlo más detenidamente.

Un repentino golpe en su oreja lo empujo a un lado, tirando sus torcidos anteojos al suelo.

"¡Niño! ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo? " Tío Vernon se alzaba frente a él, su cara morada y su bigote erizado. "¿Acaso no escuchaste que tu tía dijo que terminaras de cortar la hierba del huerto?"

Poniéndose sus anteojos de nuevo con una mano y frotando su adolorida oreja con la otra, Harry miró con reproche a su tío, pero se obligo a sí mismo a mantenerse en calma. Aparte de algunos golpes y empujones diarios, había logrado evitar hasta el momento una de las palizas de Vernon y quería que siguiera siendo así.

"Perdón, Tío Vernon" dijo rápidamente, apretando sus dientas para no dejar escapar un insulto. "Me distraje un poco cuando encontré a este animal muerto."

Vernon miro más de cerca, luego hizo una expresión de asco. La expresión que usualmente la reservaba para Harry únicamente.

"Bueno, deshazte de ese animal, muchacho" Bufó Tío Vernon "Y no lo tires en el basurero ya que hará que apeste todo el lugar."

Tío Vernon giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cochera. "Y que el Dios te ayude si regreso y aun no has terminado tus quehaceres" - -dijo bruscamente por encima del hombro.

Murmurando oscuramente a sí mismo, Harry se volvió hacia las plantas. Casi podía sentir el golpe del cinturón en su espalda. Nada que pudiera él hacer al respecto. Suspirando, se puso los guantes de jardinería en sus manos y alcanzó la criatura muerta. Aunque no era muy escrupuloso cuando había que tocar cosas muertas o desagradables (jamás habría podido sobrevivir las clases de Pociones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Herbología, si lo era), no quería correr ningún riesgo… se sabía que los murciélagos eran portadores de rabia. Podría ser divertido dejar la criatura sobre la cama de Dudley… se preguntó por qué se estaba sintiendo tan suicida.

Al levantar Harry la frágil criatura, creyó sentir un débil palpitar en el área del pecho.

No estaba muerto, después de todo.

Harry inspecciono de cerca ala pequeña criatura. Parecía ser un murciélago frutero común, con un espeso pelaje color café oscuro y negras alas. Alrededor del hocico del animal había un hilo de sangre roja. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, apenas mostraban dolor y estupefacción. Una de sus alas parecía estar desgarrada hasta el hombro, como si hubiera sido agarrado por un depredador.

Sosteniendo al murciélago en su mano, Harry se sentó sobre sus talones y pensó por un momento.

Probablemente, debería acabar con la miseria de la criatura. Pero la idea de matar algo, incluso por misericordia, le resultaba intolerable. Incluso después de escuchar la profecía en la oficina de Dumbledore, no había llegado a aceptar la tarea que se le había encomendado. Además, Voldemort era diferente, había asesinado a sus padres y a muchos otros. El pequeño animal que tenía en su mano no era más que un simple murciélago, ignorante e indefenso.

Tal vez, debería dejar al animal en donde lo había encontrado. Pero eso sería como condenarlo a muerte. Estaba lesionado, no sería capaz de volar si uno de los gatos de la Señora Figg se acercaba.

Podría tratar de curarlo por si mismo, pensó Harry. Mantenerlo dentro de la jaula de Hedwig, protegerlo hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente sano como para volar por sí solo. Como siempre, había preparado en privado algunas pociones curativas (aunque algunas las había robado de Snape) para que le ayudaran a soportar otro verano con los "métodos disciplinarios" de Vernon.

Tía Petunia enloquecería si se enteraba, pero ya nunca entraba a su habitación, esperaban que el mantuviera su habitación limpia y ordenada por sí mismo. Dudley no entraría en su antigua "segunda habitación", no había nada allí que le interesara. No, el único intruso del que Harry debería de preocuparse sería Vernon, y Vernon solo entraba a su habitación para castigarlo. Con un poco de suerte, no sería un problema.

Con la decisión ya tomada, Harry se levantó con el murciélago en mano. Se quitó el guante de su mano derecha con los dientes y, usándolo para cubrir el murciélago, regresó a la casa. Tía Petunia se estaba preparando para ir de compras; Dudley no regresaba aun de pasar la noche con su amigo Piers. Tendría tiempo de sobra para ayudar a su nueva mascota y luego seguir trabajando en el jardín.

El dolor en la oreja parecía haber disminuido ante la preocupación del bienestar de su nueva mascota. Por primera vez desde que llegó a "casa", Harry se sentía… alegre. No sabía si podría ayudar al murciélago o no, pero sería agradable poder preocuparse por algo tan pequeño y mundano. Y otra cosa, el murciélago jamás podría reemplazar a Hedwig, la criatura podría temerle… pero no odiaría a Harry por el simple hecho de existir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Un mago puede llegar a ser un animago siguiendo uno de dos caminos diferentes: a través de la transfiguración o bebiendo la poción animago. James Potter, por ejemplo, había sido muy talentoso en Transfiguración y, por lo tanto, había elegido ese medio para convertir a sus amigos y a sí mismo en animagos. Se realizo de manera ilegal y con poniendo en gran riesgo sus vidas.

La transformación de Severus Snape era tan ilegal – y peligrosa – como la de los Merodeadores, pero el parecido entre ambas termina allí. El muy talentoso en pociones, Severus Snape, eligió esta ruta (sin duda aun más peligrosa) para realizar el cambio. Otra de las diferencias era que, el era un adulto, plenamente cualificado mago, por lo que había realizado la transformación en condiciones más seguras y responsables, con un poderoso y experimentado asistente listo para ayudarle en caso de que algo saliera mal. Sus motivos para convertirse en animago eran incomparables a los de los Merodeadores. James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew (asistidos por Remus Lupin) habían sido motivados por el deseo de probar su propio talento y ganas de disfrutar sus rebeldes años adolescentes. Snape, en cambio, había sido impulsado por su desesperada necesidad de expiar los terribles errores cometidos durante su juventud, había hecho la transformación esperanzado de aumentar sus capacidades de espionaje para la Orden.

Albus Dumbledore no le había gustado el plan cuando lo propuso Snape inicialmente.

"¿Te das cuenta, hijo mío, que es un procedimiento muy riesgoso?" le preguntó gentilmente a su antiguo alumno. "Además lo haríamos de forma ilegal, si se llega a enterar el Ministerio de ello… hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal."

"Estoy preparado", respondió Snape calmadamente. Sus negros ojos, como de costumbre, no reflejaban ninguna emoción.

Los penetrantes ojos de Dumbledore estaban más abiertos que nunca.

"Recuerda, también, Severus, que al final el riesgo puede ser en vano" agregó "No se puede elegir la forma que tomarás al convertirte en animal. Por lo tanto, si el resultado es algo como, por ejemplo, un Yak Tibetano, te habrás sometido a un enorme peligro para que el resultado, perdóname si lo digo, sea inútil para tus actividades clandestinas como espía".

"Solo nos queda intentar", había respondido Snape, sus ojos negros con un extraño brillo. Y sin más preámbulos había bebido la humeante poción de un solo trago. Había algo casi fatalista en su mirada, que preocupaba a al anciano mago, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al final resultó que, su nueva forma era perfecta para su trabajo como espía. Pequeño, nocturno y lo bastante común como para pasar desapercibido (un murciélago de la fruta, por supuesto, al ser de naturaleza tropical a diferencia de sus primos insectívoros); con la capacidad de volar y su oído altamente sensible, su forma de animago parecía estar hecha a la medida para el trabajo. Dumbledore estaba encantado (en especial porque Snape estaba intacto luego de pasar por la peligrosa transformación) y Snape estaba lo bastante orgulloso… aunque él hubiera preferido un animal más digno. Y uno con el que no hubiera sido ya, desfavorablemente, comparado en numerosas ocasiones.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, y tanto como murciélago y como doble agente, había sido capaz de obtener mucha más valiosa información de Voldemort y sus seguidores, que todos los trabajadores del Ministerio juntos. También ayudaba, el hecho de que solamente un hombre supiera que él era un animago – Albus Dumbledore. Ni siquiera Voldemort tenía la más mínima sospecha.

Snape muchas veces pensaba, con una amarga sonrisa, que sus estudiantes podrían haber adivinado. Muchas había sido llamado "murciélago sobrealimentado" (también "asqueroso grasoso"), a sus espaldas. Pero, aunque la tentación era mucha, jamás había usado su forma animal para intentar atrapar a algún estudiante quebrantando las reglas. Ni siquiera a Potter. No, su transformación tenía solamente un motivo, un solo propósito, ayudar a eliminar a Voldemort. Los Merodeadores pudieron haber disfrutado robando comida de las cocinas y haciendo excursiones prohibidas por el castillo; pero él, Severus Snape, prefería pensar que tenía un mayor nivel de auto disciplina. Nada se interpondría en su colaboración para exterminar a Voldemort.

Dumbledore lo entendía mejor que nadie – el sacrificio y el peligro personal al que se sometía Snape no era específicamente por la Orden del Fénix. Ni siquiera era, enteramente, para traer paz al mundo mágico. Con la posible excepción de Dumbledore, el o amaba a ninguna otra persona, sin deseos de elogios y sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran de él. Su único y verdadero propósito era eliminar al hombre que había asesinado a Lily Evans y, como era un hombre que guiaba su vida por un solo motivo, el protegía al hijo de Lily, pero no por el propio bien del muchacho. La devoción de Snape hacia su propósito, admiraba y entristecía a Dumbledore, pero Snape no tenía la menor intención de cambiar.

La verdad era, que le gustaba que únicamente Dumbledore supiera de su transformación en animago… no solo le brindaba ventaja sobre los Mortífagos; pero también le protegía de los indeseados, aunque bien intencionados, comentarios de los miembros de la Orden. La Orden solamente sabía que estaba _alguien_ presente durante el turno de guardia de Snape en Privet Drive; pero no sabían _quién_, o en este caso _que_, y esto le agradaba. Snape prefería, como siempre, mantenerse solitario. El no deseaba, y la verdad era que no creía merecer, la amistad. Lily había sido su única amiga; él la había traicionado y causado su trágica muerte. Además, hacía tanto tiempo desde su amistad con Lily que se había olvidado como _ser_ un amigo (Sus "compañeros" Mortífagos no contaban – nadie tomaría en cuenta un variopinto grupo de miserables, celosos y amantes del mal como amigos, aun cuando él se sentía como ellos). Para Snape, la amistad con un miembro de la Orden sería tan bienvenida como uno de sus insultos. Jamás había aceptado las invitaciones de Molly Weasley a cenar y sus amables comentarios, encontrando más difícil lidiar con ellos que con la obvia desconfianza que le tenía Moody. Su respeto (aunque era incierto) le satisfacía. No deseaba nada más.

Esto era por lo que prefería montar su guardia en forma de murciélago. Estrictamente hablando, por supuesto, el número 4 de Privet Drive no _necesitaba_ vigilancia: el poder del sacrificio de sangre de Lily era mayor al de cualquier encantamiento Fidelius. Aunque el lugar exacto de la residencia no era conocido por Voldemort y los Mortífagos, Potter necesitaba un escolta cuando salía del área protegida - en el momento exacto, en que salía de la propiedad. Aunque esto no pasaba muy a menudo, después del ataque de los Dementores el verano pasado, el muchacho se mostraba más reacio a salir que en el pasado. Pero la verdad era, que lo hacía ocasionalmente (uno de los misterios del universo, pensaba Snape sarcásticamente) para visitar la biblioteca pública y su tía lo enviaba a hacer recados en algunas ocasiones. Por ello necesitaba un escolta, aunque fuera uno del que el muchacho no supiera.

Vigilar a Potter era un trabajo monótono, había pensado Snape. El chico permanecía la mayoría del tiempo dentro de la casa, sin duda siendo atendido y mimado por sus indulgentes parientes, de la misma manera en que su padre antes que él, había sido consentido. Cuando salía de la casa, era para trabajar en el jardín – su familia muggle era, aparentemente, un poco más hábil que los padrea de James Potter al momento de tratar de inculcar la virtud de la responsabilidad en un adolescente. No es que estuvieran teniendo mucho éxito, basado en lo que Snape había observado en el colegio- y en la actitud del enorme y desagradable primo de Potter.

Parecía que Potter no tenía ningún amigo muggles, tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con su primo, por lo que Snape podía observar, aunque tenían prácticamente la misma edad – aparentemente Potter se sentía demasiado superior como para socializar con ese tipo de gente. Aunque a Snape no le gustaba mucho criticar a Potter por esto, ya que él había tenido la misma opinión cuando había sido de la misma edad del chico. Su aversión hacia los muggles, sin embargo, era el resultado de su dura infancia. Debía de compensar su baja autoestima, resultado del trato que recibía de su alcohólico y abusivo padre, de alguna manera y, sentirse superior a sus compañeros de clase en la escuela muggles, quienes lo molestaban por su desgastada ropa, su padre borracho y la pobreza de su familia, era la mejor forma de hacerlo. No era como si el, Snape, tenía la opción de escoger como deseaba verse a esa edad. Potter, había notado, vestía pobremente, pero su primo muggle siempre andaba con muy buena ropa, por lo que culpó los malos gustos de Potter o su deseo de imitar la manera de vestir de los pandilleros. De una u otra manera, no era asunto suyo – solo necesitaba asegurarse del bienestar del chico cuando salía.

Durante las tempranas horas de la mañana Potter había encontrado a un murciélago herido bajo una hoja de col; era Snape, que en su forma animal, había estado descansando, la noche pasada, sobre un árbol en el frente de la casa de la Señora Figg. Una gran ventaja de su transformación en animago, era que no debía de estar muy cerca del número 4 de Privet Drive para saber qué era lo que ocurría. Como murciélago, su capacidad auditiva aumentaba enormemente, y podía fácilmente escuchar las voces dentro del aburrido y monótono hogar si se encontraban en la cocina – hasta podía llegar a distinguir sus voces, aunque no lo que decían exactamente, cuando se encontraban en otras partes de la casa. Así es como se enteró que estaban enviando a Potter a hacer un recado; podía escuchar la voz de una mujer, probablemente la de Petunia, diciéndole al chico que le faltaba un ingrediente para preparar la cena y que debía ir por él a la tienda que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.

Potter salió por la puerta trasera luego de un instante, con una sombría mirada – _probablemente disgustado porque no podrá seguir viendo algún estúpido programa de televisión_, pensó Snape. A medida que el chico comenzó a caminar, Petunia apareció por la misma puerta.

"Y que sea rápido" chilló la mujer, su voz tan aguda como la recordaba Snape de su infancia. "O no recibirás nada" La puerta trasera se cerró de golpe.

Potter murmuró algo entre dientes y aceleró el paso.

_Debe de ser una noche familiar, _Snape sonrió para sus adentros. _Debo decir, los años no le sientan bien a Petunia._

Desplegó sus alas y suavemente se lanzó de la rama a la que se aferraba, elevándose silenciosamente encima de la cabeza de Potter, mientras la encorvada figura de este caminaba por la calle.

Snape jamás se había sentido, particularmente bien sobre una escoba – volaba de una manera competente, pero eso era todo. Como un murciélago, sin embargo, disfrutaba mucho de volar. Su único problema era el aterrizaje - los murciélagos eran agiles en el aire, pero tendían a estrellarse cuando intentaban aterrizar. Le tomó muchas horas de practica antes de que Snape pudiera superar este diseño de la naturaleza lo suficiente como para poder volar de árbol en árbol hasta encontrar una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para detenerse y recobrar el aliento. De esta manera, se las arreglo para mantenerse cerca de Potter.

Estaba oscureciendo. Las farolas de la calle, encendidas. El terrible calor de los días de verano se perdía rápidamente junto con la luz menguante del sol. Snape podía sentir el calor que emanaba el pavimento de la carretera, la noche estaba llegando. Con sus oídos suprasensibles de murciélago podía escuchar una gran cantidad de sonidos - los automóviles a la distancia, niños jugando en el parque infantil, el sonido del lavaplatos en las casa mientras pasaban frente a ellas, el sonido de los insectos. El suave sonido que producían los zapatos de Harry sobre el asfalto.

Parecía una tarde de verano común y corriente en Little Whining y, aun así, algo parecía estar… mal.

No fue, sino, hasta que Potter llegó a la pequeña tienda de frutas y verduras, siete cuadras lejos de su casa en Privet Drive, que Snape se había percatado de la presencia de McNair. Su "compañero" Mortífago estaba parado casualmente frente al pequeño quiosco de la tienda de comestibles, vestido completamente con ropa muggle y fumando un cigarrillo. Snape sintió un cosquilleo en su piel, desde su espalda hasta su cuello, su pelo se erizó. No sabía que había algún plan para atacar a Potter… bueno, no era como si el Señor Tenebroso le dijera _todos _sus planes. Y se había percatado hace mucho que se elaboraban planes sin que él supiera de ellos. Al igual que Dumbledore, a Voldemort no le gustaba confiar todos sus planes a una sola persona. En especial si esa persona pasaba tanto tiempo cerca de Dumbledore, Snape sonrió amargamente para sus adentros ante la ironía de tal pensamiento.

Mientras Snape se aferraba a una de las farolas de la calle, considerando la situación, Potter salía de la tienda con una bolsa de papel marrón en sus brazos. Se veía pesada – _tanto peso para las "una o dos cosas" que se le olvidaron comprar a Petunia_, pensó Snape sarcásticamente.

Potter miró a su alrededor cautelosamente, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre McNair por un segundo. Encogiendo sus hombros, dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa. Snape seguía aferrado a la farola observando cada movimiento de McNair cuidadosamente.

Cuando Potter se encontraba casi una cuadra y media de ellos, McNair tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección del chico. Caminaba lentamente, sin prisa.

Snape comenzó a volar sobre él cautelosamente.

Esta situación tenía todos los ingredientes para convertirse en un desastre. ¿Estaba solo McNair? De no ser así entonces Snape aun no había ubicado al cómplice. Y, sin importar si el Mortífago estaba solo o no, ¿cuál era su plan? Si hubiera deseado asesinar a Potter, ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo sin que los muggles se percataran de su presencia. Aun así, Snape no creería, de todas maneras, que Voldemort, le hubiese dado tal orden a un Mortífago. Capturar a Potter le sería fácil también, pensó Snape, en una situación como esta: el chico estaba, aparentemente, solo, no había una sola persona a su alrededor. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que esperaba McNair? Debía saber que Potter desaparecería frente a sus ojos cuando llegara a su casa. Quizá intentaba cartografiar el área, pero Snape se sorprendería si esto no se hubiera hecho ya con anterioridad.

Mientras tanto, debía de tomar una decisión. ¿Quedarse como murciélago y tratar de averiguar el plan de McNair, o desaparecer y solicitar refuerzos? Si se mantenía como murciélago y atacaban a Potter, tendría que luchar solo y, por lo tanto, acabar con el secreto de sus poderes de animago (ya que no podía realizar hechizos en su forma animal) y terminar con su posición como doble espía. Esto sería un golpe muy duro para la Orden, ya que él era el encargado de obtener información del enemigo. Pero, no podía dejar solo a Potter ante un ataque. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes en señal de frustración, un hábito que había desarrollado como murciélago, cuando pensaba demasiado.

Se acercaban cada vez más a Privet Drive. McNair seguía manteniéndose a una considerable distancia de Potter, no intentaba alcanzarlo – solo lo mantenía a la vista. No había notado al pequeño murciélago que volaba silenciosamente sobre su cabeza.

Con su capacidad auditiva suprasensible, Snape, debería haber escuchado antes lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, pero tan concentrado estaba en observar a McNair y tan confiado en la seguridad que le brindaba su disfraz, que no lo hizo. Un sonido, un muy pero muy leve siseo detrás de él, le hizo mirar, por fin, sobre su hombro.

Vio lo que parecía ser una sierra redonda, hecha de puro fuego, que, dando vueltas, se acercaba velozmente hacia él.

Con un chillido, Snape, intentó moverse a un lado, pero no pudo esquivar las flamas del fuego por completo. Le cortó justo en el área en que su hombro y su ala, se juntaban.

No tuvo tiempo de sentir el dolor. El golpe lo dejó inconsciente mientras caía al suelo.

McNair, escuchando el sonido, volteó la cabeza justo en el momento en que Potter se desvanecía tras la protección que le brindaba el sacrificio de su madre. Se quedo mirando al murciélago, sobresaltado, para luego ver como Bellatrix Lestrange se le acercaba.

Bellatrix apuntó su varita hacia el animal. "_Animagus Revelio_"

Nada pasó. Se acerco y cogió al animal en sus manos.

¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? McNair preguntó.

"Nada, es solo un murciélago" Encogió sus hombros con indiferencia. "Creí que podría ser un auror, quizá… bueno, no importa ya. ¿Y el chico?"

McNair respondió. "Debe de estar ya en su casa"

"Bien. Hay que reportar esto al Señor Tenebroso." Bellatrix tiró el cuerpo del murciélago herido lejos de ella, en la dirección en la que Potter había desaparecido. El animal también desapareció al entrar al área protegida por el sacrificio de Lily.

Los dos magos giraron sobre sí y desaparecieron.

**A/N: gracias por los reviews :) Intentare, por lo menos, subir un capitulo cada semana. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Dolor por todo su cuerpo. Mucho dolor. Esto fue de lo primero que se percató cuando recupero el sentido.

La segunda cosa que Snape percibió fue que estaba acostado sobre lo que parecía ser un grueso colchón hecho de suave y blanco algodón. Se sentía caliente y cómodo. Permaneció acostado por un momento, disfrutando de la suavidad y el calor. Se sentía… relajado. Parecía no existir razón alguna, para moverse.

Un pequeño recuerdo parecía estar luchando en el borde de su conciencia, tratando de entrar en sus pensamientos. Trató de espantar el terrible sentimiento de que se olvidaba de algo importante, cuando el recuerdo pareció ganar la lucha. Potter, caminando por las oscuras calles de Little Whining. McNair. Una sierra hecha de fuego acercándose a él.

Repentinamente la adrenalina pareció apoderarse del cuerpo de Snape haciendo que este se pusiera de pie, sobresaltado. Prontamente se dio cuenta que esto había sido un error, al sentir el intenso dolor que se desplegaba por toda su espalda y uno de sus hombros, dejándolo sin aliento – algo bueno ya que, de no ser así, hubiese gritado. Temblando, se volvió a acostar sobre el algodón. Movió su brazo hacia el frente en un intento de inspeccionar las heridas de su hombro. En vez de una mano y un brazo humano, una peluda pata delantera apareció frente a él, junto con las largas garras de un animal. Aun se encontraba en forma de murciélago.

Snape abandonó los intentos de inspeccionar sus heridas – por el momento – y empezó a observar detenidamente el área que le rodeaba. Moviéndose ligeramente sobre su "cama", pudo ver que esta era en realidad un pequeño nido hecho de algodón. Alguien lo había construido metiendo el algodón en una pequeña caja de cartón e introduciendo el "nido" en – miro hacia arriba y a su alrededor – lo que parecía una jaula para pájaros. Para un pájaro muy grande, quizá para una lechuza o un loro, pensó. Olfateo un poco, probablemente una lechuza; aunque la jaula parecía estar limpia, su sensible olfato podía detectar con facilidad rastros del ocupante anterior.

La jaula era de unos cuatro pies de alto, aproximadamente, y poseía un diámetro lo suficientemente amplio como para que una lechuza pudiera desplegar sus alas. Encima de su cabeza había un delgado cilindro hecho de madera que colgaba desde arriba, formando un pequeño columpio. También había un par de cascabeles que colgaban desde la punta de la jaula. Un pedazo de alambre de acero mantenía fijado a los barrotes de metal un pequeño espejo. Recipientes para comida y agua también estaban fijados a un nivel en el que el ocupante de la jaula los podría alcanzar con facilidad. El suelo, estaba forrado con papel periódico limpio y, unas cuantas pulgadas frente a su "nido", había dos recipientes más – uno lleno de agua y el otro – olfateó – con fresas. No podía ver nada fuera de la jaula ya que esta estaba cubierta con una tela de color azul. Probablemente aun era de día, ya que unos rayos de luz se filtraban a través del lienzo.

Snape escuchó con cautela. Podía oír los sonidos del exterior – el cantar de los pájaros, niños jugando, el sonido de las llantas de los automóviles sobre el asfalto– gracias a una ventana cerca de la jaula, que probablemente se encontraba abierta. No escuchaba movimiento alguno, ni el respirar de una persona, en el área cercana. Por lo tanto, pensó, podría evaluar su condición física sin temor.

Snape rápidamente hizo un inventario de todos sus dolores y achaques. El dolor más intenso se situaba en su hombro derecho. Recordó como había sido atacado por la sierra de fuego y se volvió, con cautela, para inspeccionar el área. Para su sorpresa, sobre la herida había un vendaje – una almohadilla gruesa y blanca que se mantenía en su lugar gracias a unas tiras de gasa que se entrecruzaban por todo su cuerpo, entre sus alas y que pasaban alrededor de su pecho. Su agudo sentido del olfato reconoció algo debajo del vendaje… un poco de astringente hecho de, si no se equivocaba, corteza de Abedul, una pizca de vainilla, matricaria y aceite de Rosa. Qué extraño… podría jurar que, él mismo había hecho esta sustancia para aliviar el dolor.

Dolorosamente, Snape, se acerco a los platos que alguien había dejado para él. No tenía el menor interés por la comida, pero sentía que estaba muriendo de la sed. Olfateó el agua – lavanda y extractos de manzanilla habían sido añadidos – lo suficiente como para calmarlo y hacer que se relajara. Vacilo un poco, pero luego bebió antes de regresar a su nido.

Moviéndose cuidadosamente, Snape se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y considero la situación. Estaba… perplejo.

Por lo que parecía, quien sea que lo había encontrado, estaba intentando ayudarlo. ¿Pero quién se habría molestado en recoger a un murciélago herido en un barrio muggle? Un niño muggle podría haberlo hecho – muchos niños, tanto magos como muggles, muchas veces intentaban "rescatar" animales heridos y pretendían curarlos. Pero no era posible que un niño pequeño lo hubiese vendado con tanta delicadeza. Y, mientras que un muggle adulto podría saber lo suficiente como para agregar manzanilla y lavanda en el agua, la compleja mezcla de hierbas y minerales que había sido aplicada a su herida solo podía haber sido elaborada por un mago, apostaría lo que fuese por ello.

Esto representaba otro problema. Estaba seguro que el encanto "_Animagus Revelio_" había sido disparado hacia el – incluso teniendo en cuenta la herida y su caída, el no sentiría tanto dolor si no hubiese sido de esta manera. La poción que había inventado para contrarrestar el hechizo (la cual no le habría ayudado si se hubiera transformado en animago a través de la transfiguración) parecía haber funcionado, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo había sido tan intenso como lo había previsto. Sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo entumecido.

Entonces… si un mago le había disparado el hechizo, y su poción para contrarrestarlo había funcionado, ¿Por qué ese mago estaba intentando ayudarlo? ¿Sospecharía que él era un animago aun después de haberle lanzado el hechizo Animagus Revelio? Solamente él sabía de la existencia de la poción – ni siquiera lo sabía Dumbledore, aun. Se sintió bastante vulnerable ante la idea de que, quizá, su disfraz había sido descubierto.

Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza acercándose. El dolor causado por la herida y la pérdida de sangre lo habían debilitado. Acostándose cómodamente sobre el nido hecho de algodón finalmente se quedó dormido.

Cuando Snape se despertó finalmente, su pata delantera parecía estar adormecida pero el dolor de su hombro había disminuido. Pasó la lengua por el interior de su boca, saboreando los restos de lo que parecía ser poción para reducir la fiebre, junto con un calmante para el dolor. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y levantó la cabeza.

La tela azul que cubría la jaula había sido removida. Ya era de noche – como pudo observar al ver el cielo negro y las estrellas a través de una pequeña ventana cuadrada cercana a su jaula. Sin moverse, examinó el resto de la habitación.

Era una habitación pequeña, pintada de un deprimente color beige. No había alfombra sobre el suelo. Su jaula colgaba de un gancho en el techo, en un rincón junto a la puerta; en la esquina opuesta a la de él, en la misma pared, había una pequeña cama y sobre esta una delgada frazada. Una vieja mesita de noche con una lámpara encendida estaba al lado de la cama. Junto a la lámpara se encontraba un álbum de fotos forrado de cuero, un vaso medio vacío con agua y un libro cuyo título era "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". En la pared, justo sobre la cabeza de la cama, colgaba un gallardete color escarlata y oro con el león de Gryffindor en el centro. Junto al pie de la cama estaba un baúl, el tipo de baúl que los estudiantes de Hogwarts utilizaban para transportar sus cosas desde su hogar hacia la escuela.

En la esquina al otro lado de la puerta había un armario alto, aunque en muy mal estado. Una de las puertas del armario tenía un pestillo roto, por lo que estaba, inevitablemente, entreabierta. Bajo la ventana había un escritorio muy pequeño y, sobre él, un gran número de hojas de pergamino, plumas para escribir, botellas de tinta y libros de hechizos. Una simple silla estaba frente al escritorio, el respaldo parecía algo incomodo y una de sus cuatro patas parecía ser una pulgada más corta que las otras.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. Curiosamente, tenía una puerta para mascotas instalada.

No era necesario ser un científico para adivinar de quien era la habitación – el gallardete de Gryffindor, los libros de hechizos, pergamino y tinta, Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Hasta la jaula vacía tenía sentido, sabía que la lechuza del muchacho estaba bajo los cuidados de Hagrid. Pero Snape aun estaba confundido. Jamás habría esperado que la habitación del famoso Harry Potter se viera de esta manera. Se veía como… una pequeña bodega usada como habitación, al no tener espacio adicional, para un visitante inesperado que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo. Adecuada como para un refugio (apenas) pero ciertamente no como el santuario de un colegial. Se parecía mucho a la habitación que él había tenido durante su infancia, luego de comenzar Hogwarts.

Antes de que tuviera más tiempo para reflexionar, la puerta se abrió, y el muchacho entró, confirmando sus sospechas.

Era la primera vez que Snape veía a Potter desde que había terminado el año escolar. El muchacho, flaco como siempre, parecía estar más delgado que nunca. Se veía también poco saludable, con ojeras bajo sus ojos que hacían que se viera más pálido que de costumbre. Tenía su espalda ligeramente encorvada, como si estuviera demasiado cansado o como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, o ambas. Debe de ser el dolor causado por la muerte de Sirius Black, supuso Snape.

Potter cerró la puerta detrás de él, se volvió, y vio al murciélago en la jaula de Hedwig.

"Estás despierto" – dijo en voz baja.

Desde el primer año de colegio del muchacho, Snape había visto en la expresión de Potter cuando se volvía hacia él una mezcla de recelo, miedo, ira y odio. Ahora, en cambio, lo miraba… curioso, pero gentil y preocupado. Se acercó a la jaula, moviéndose lentamente y con cuidado, como si se estuviera aproximando a un animal asustado y herido – que, por supuesto, era exactamente lo que él pensaba que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, pareces estar un poco mejor" Dijo el muchacho, intentando mantener su voz baja y en un tono calmante "Te traje algo más para comer. Deberías tratar de comer… recuperaras las fuerzas"

Cuidadosamente, Potter, abrió la puertecilla de la jaula, sacó el plato con comida y vació las fresas marchitas en el basurero. Llenó el plato con trozos de manzana y metió el recipiente de nuevo en la jaula. Snape lo miraba con recelo.

"Debes de comerte eso" dijo el muchacho en tono alentador "Saqué un libro de la biblioteca para saber qué tipo de frutas comías…" El niño sonrió un poco.

Potter se alejó de la jaula hasta que se apoyo contra el baúl de la escuela. Poco a poco, se sentó sobre la tapa, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Snape con fascinación. _Probablemente jamás ha visto a un murciélago tan de cerca,_ pensó Snape con sarcasmo, _se ve como un idiota ignorante._

"Tienes el ala muy mal herida" Dijo Potter en lo que, claramente, esperaba que fuese un tono calmante. "Hice todo lo que pude con lo poco que tengo, pero no se muchos hechizos de curación y aunque los supiera, no se me permite hacer magia fuera del colegio. El Ministerio lo sabría."

El muchacho seguía sentado sobre la tapa del baúl. Se veía relajado, con sus manos sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones holgados y remendados.

"Bueno, supongo que no cubriré la jaula con la tela ya que la noche es tu tiempo de estar despierto" Potter dijo finalmente, al parecer, creyó que estaba poniendo nervioso al murciélago. "Revisare tu ala mañana y te daré algunas pociones. No sé cuánto tiempo te tomara recuperarte por completo, pero espero que sea antes que regrese Hedwig. Se pondrá furiosa si encuentra a otra mascota aquí."

_¡La mascota de Potter!_ Snape pensó furioso. _Por Merlín, ¿en verdad había caído tan bajo? ¿Cómo voy a salir de este desastre? ¡Hubiera preferido ser atrapado por un mago oscuro y haber sido torturado!_

"Supongo que te debo dar un nombre mientras estés aquí" Empezó a hablar el niño, aparentemente considerando el asunto por un momento. "Te podría llamar "Snape" o "Severus" ¡Te pareces mucho a mi odioso profesor de pociones!". El muchacho sonrió descaradamente.

Snape no pudo reprimir un enojado siseo.

"Si tienes razón, te mereces un mejor nombre. Mira te llamare "Espartaco". Encontré ese nombre en un libro de historia Romana" El muchacho sonrió. "Espartaco era un esclavo que se convirtió en guerrero y libero a muchos otros esclavos. Creo que ese nombre te queda muy bien. Además, te liberare en cuanto pueda."

El muchacho se levantó, saco una andrajosa pijama azul y un cepillo de dientes, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Snape estaba confundido. ¿Cómo saldría de esto? ¡Dumbledore probablemente ya estaba preocupado! ¿Qué haría si el Señor Tenebroso lo llamaba?

_Quizá, cuando Potter le responda una carta a Lupin o a uno de los Weasleys,_ me mencionara, Snape pensó. Pero aun esto no serviría de nada, a menos que se lo mencionaran a Dumbledore, ya que él era el único que sabía de su existencia como animago. Y con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la guerra contra Voldemort, nadie mencionaría casualmente durante una reunión de la Orden que Harry Potter había adoptado a un murciélago herido como su nueva mascota.

Había una buena posibilidad que, cuando Potter revisara su ala, lo sacaría de la jaula. Pero ¿Entonces qué haría? ¿Se transformaría frente a Potter? Si lo hacía, su poder de transformarse en animal quedaría descubierto y él sabía que Potter jamás guardaría el secreto. El muchacho le contaría a toda la escuela que, ¡no solo el "murciélago sobrealimentado" era en verdad un murciélago, pero también que lo había logrado enjaular! Snape se estremeció. No, mejor esperar a que Potter lo sacara de la jaula y luego escapar por la ventana abierta. Si es que Potter la dejaba abierta. Y si su ala estaba lo suficientemente sana como para sostener su peso. Snape trató de estirar el musculo lesionado y, haciendo una mueca de dolor, paró de hacerlo. _Maravilloso. Voy a ser la mascota de Potter por solo Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo. _

La puerta se abrió – Potter había regresado. Cerró la puerta tras de él, guardó su cepillo de dientes y se metió en su cama, quitándose los anteojos y poniéndolos sobre la mesita de noche, mientras lo hacia Snape pudo ver los brillantes y expresivos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Lily.

"Buenas noches, Espartaco" Dijo el niño silenciosamente, apagando la lámpara y acomodándose en la cama. Menos de quince minutos después, Snape pudo oír un cambio en su respiración y supo que ya estaba dormido.

Con un suspiro, "Espartaco" se abrió paso hasta el recipiente que contenía manzanas. Esta iba a ser una larga convalecencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Parecía que a Sirius le __había tomado siglos caer, su cuerpo cayendo dentro del arco, a través del velo. Harry vio la mirada de miedo y sorpresa en la cara de su padrino, mientras su cuerpo caía y desaparecía tras el velo, el cual por un instante revoloteó como si hubiera una fuerte ráfaga de viento para luego volver a caer en su lugar. _

"_¡SIRIUS!" Gritó Harry. "¡SIRIUS, SIRIUS!"_

_Sirius estaba ahí, solamente estaba tras del velo, lo sabía, aun podía salvarlo, aun podía…pero algo estaba deteniendo sus piernas, no le permitía correr… una serpiente, una enorme serpiente, siseando y enrollándose alrededor de sus tobillos y sus rodillas, no le permitía correr para salvar a su padrino. Tenía que alejar a la serpiente, tenía que – ¡él tenía que salvar a Sirius! _

"_¡Sirius!" Grito Harry con agonía. "¡Sirius, Sirius!" Con un increíble uso de su fuerza logro liberarse de la serpiente y se lanzó __hacia adelante__ y hacia abajo… _

… y aterrizó dolorosamente sobre el duro suelo de su habitación en Privet Drive, su frazada enredada alrededor de sus piernas.

Lentamente, Harry se sentó. Estaba jadeando, como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia demasiado rápido. Sentía como el latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos y las gotas de sudor que corrían por su cara.

_¡Por Merlín, Tío Vernon!_ Pensó. _Si lo desperté__, estoy muerto…_

Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, Harry se acercó a la puerta de su habitación. Sin atreverse a abrirla, puso su oído sobre la madera, escuchando con cautela.

Luego de un momento, su corazón se calmó lo suficiente como para poder escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de su Tío Vernon.

Suspirando aliviado, Harry regresó a su cama y se sentó sobre ella. El sudor de su cuerpo se había empezado a secar y se estremeció un poco. Encendiendo la lámpara que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, se puso sus anteojos, luego alcanzó el vaso con agua y se bebió todo de un solo trago.

Un leve sonido, llamó la atención de Harry y se volvió para mirar hacia la jaula de Hedwig.

El murciélago que había rescatado en el jardín la mañana anterior estaba despierto, mirándolo fijamente.

"Hola, Espartaco" Harry dijo en voz baja.

El murciélago continúo mirándolo, sin pestañear. Sus ojos negros brillaban ante la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Harry miró hacia el otro lado. Echó un vistazo hacia el reloj, que había sido anteriormente de Dudley, quien lo había roto una mañana, tirándolo con todas sus fuerzas por una ventana. Harry había logrado repararlo y ahora las manecillas del reloj mostraban las 2:30 de la madrugada.

Harry, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cara entre sus manos, frotó sus cansados ojos con los dedos pulgares. Cada noche pasaba lo mismo – si no era Sirius, era Cedric. Si no era Cedric, era Voldemort. Las pesadillas no le habían permitido dormir bien desde que habían iniciado las vacaciones. A veces gritaba con la fuerza suficiente como para despertar a Vernon, quien luego llegaría enojadamente para recompensar a su sobrino, por interrumpir su noche, con amenazas o incluso con golpes. De cualquier manera Harry ya no podría volver dormir. No veía como podía seguir así. Con este cansancio, no sería capaz de completar todos sus quehaceres y esto haría que Vernon se enfadara más con él.

Harry deseaba que Hedwig estuviera con él. La lechuza siempre parecía… _escucharlo _cuando él le hablaba, en especial cuando el necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

Quizá podría escribirle una carta a Ron o a Hermione. Pero Hedwig no estaba por lo que no podía enviárselas. Ellos eran tan buenos amigos… ya le habían escrito por lo menos una carta y hasta había recibido una de Remus Lupin y una de Hagrid, quien le hablaba de las mejoras en la salud de Hedwig. Pero de alguna manera, Harry no quería expresar sus sentimientos y pensamientos acerca de Sirius en una simple carta. Tampoco quería confesar a sus amigos (que ni siquiera sabían de la profecía aun) la angustia y temor que sentía, no quería confesarles que tan débil y perdido se sentía.

Extrañaba a Hedwig.

Luego de dar un largo suspiro, Harry apagó la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y se recostó sobre su almohada, aun con las gafas puestas. Una ligera briza movió las cortinas, permitiendo que entrara un frágil rayo de luz que emitía una de las farolas de la calle e iluminando la jaula de Hedwig con el murciélago en su interior.

Desde su cama, Harry vio como el murciélago le devolvía la mirada.

"Hola, Espartaco" Dijo Harry, manteniendo su voz baja. "Espero no haberte asustado. A Hedwig le aterra cuando me despierto gritando"

El murciélago se limito a seguir mirándolo.

Harry suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia el techo. Luego de un momento, y con la voz mucho más baja que antes, dijo "Tuve otra pesadilla"

Miró de nuevo al murciélago. Aun tenía sus pequeños ojos fijos en él.

Harry se sentó de nuevo, sobre las enredadas frazadas. "Era acerca de… de mi padrino. Está muerto. Lo asesinaron." Dijo Harry, se quedo mirando fijamente hacia el suelo. Luego de un largo momento levantó la mirada, Espartaco aun lo estaba viendo fijamente. La expresión en sus pequeños ojos negros era indescifrable, pero, de alguna manera, Harry se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. A diferencia de Hedwig, que era una mascota mágica y, por lo tanto, era mucho más inteligente que un animal común y corriente, este murciélago era solo un tonto animal… pero era un ser viviente que compartía su espacio y, mucho más importante que eso, el murciélago no era un Dursley.

No le había prestado mucha atención cuando había llevado el murciélago en secreto hacia su habitación el día anterior. Si Tía Petunia lo hubiera atrapado dentro de la casa mientras se suponía que debía de estar trabajando afuera, habría sido castigado duramente. Harry había corrido rápidamente hacia su cuarto mientras su tía se daba un baño, había dejado al murciélago dentro de la jaula de Hedwig y cerrando la puerta tras de él, había salido inmediatamente para seguir trabajando en el jardín. Media horas más tarde, luego que Petunia se fuera de compras, había regresado hacia su habitación y había examinado más detenidamente a la criatura.

La verdad era, que el había pensado que al regresar el animal ya estaría muerto. Muchas veces había intentado cuidar de animales heridos cuando él era aun un niño pequeño – por lo menos los intentaba proteger de Dudley, quien era cruel con los animales, antes de que este continuara atormentando a las criaturas. Raramente había tenido éxito curando a los animales… especialmente a las aves.

Cuando había regresado a su habitación, el murciélago aun seguía con vida, seguía en el suelo de la jaula, en la misma posición en la que él lo había dejado.

Pudo notar que la peor herida del animal era la que tenía ubicada en el hombro, entre el ala y la espalda. Se quedó mirando la herida, no podía imaginarse que podría haber sido la causa de tal lesión. No parecía estar hecha por rasguños de las garras de un depredador, tampoco dientes – parecía como si hubieran atacado al animal con una pequeña sierra.

En vez de seguir pensando en la posible causa de la herida había empezado a intentar curarla. La había limpiado cuidadosamente, luego había aplicado algunas pociones curativas y la había vendado. Se sintió orgulloso del resultado de su trabajo, pero aun así, no estaba seguro si el murciélago volvería a volar.

Harry había utilizado un gotero para hacer que el animal inconsciente ingiriera unas gotas de poción contra el dolor; luego había tomado una caja vacía de Ranas de Chocolate y llenando el interior con algodón, había hecho un pequeño nido para el murciélago. Limpió cuidadosamente la jaula de Hedwig y luego puso sobre el suelo de esta, papel periódico nuevo. Llenó los platos de comida de Hedwig con alimento que le gustaría al murciélago y agregó al agua unas pocas gotas de hierbas relajantes, para calmar a la criatura y ayudarle a dormir.

Luego de instalar al murciélago en su nuevo hogar, Harry había cubierto la jaula con una manta azul. Como los murciélagos son criaturas nocturnas, mantendría la jaula cubierta durante el día y removería el manto azul durante la noche. Esto ayudaría al animal a mantener sus patrones de sueño, lo cual no solamente era algo saludable, si no que también hacia que fuera menos probable que algún Dursley encontrara a su nueva mascota por accidente.

Atender al murciélago solamente le había tomado una hora y media. Harry había sacrificado su hora de almuerzo (un verdadero sacrificio) y había trabajado a toda velocidad para poder terminar sus trabajos en el jardín y continuar con sus quehaceres dentro de la casa. Afortunadamente, Tía Petunia regresó tarde a la casa ese día y gracias a eso ninguno de sus tutores descubrió que se había retrasado con sus labores. Ellos recompensaron esta hazaña permitiéndole cenar, lo cual no era mucho ya que Dudley estaba siguiendo una dieta, lo que significaba que Harry también debía seguirla.

Cuando Harry había regresado a su habitación después de la cena, se había alegrado encontrar al murciélago, no solamente vivo, sino que también despierto. Le había hablado en lo que esperaba fuese un tono calmante y, al mismo tiempo, le intentaba dar un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su nuevo hogar. Le impresiono mucho lo clamado que se encontraba- había esperado que el animal armara un escándalo, atrayendo atención no deseada hacia su cuarto.

Actualmente eran las tres de la madrugada y Harry observaba como el animal comía un poco de la fruta que le había traído y como bebía el agua que contenía uno de los recipientes.

Cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo, la pequeña oreja del animal se movió un poco, pero la criatura no le devolvió la mirada. De alguna manera, esto motivó a Harry a continuar hablando.

"Lo mataron… a mi padrino" Repitió Harry. Espartaco siguió jugueteando con su comida, "Creo que, tal vez… quiero decir, yo se que fue mi culpa que muriera" El muchacho hizo una pausa, pensando.

"Creo que habían veces… creo que no fui… el ahijado que quería, Espartaco" Continuó, Harry. El murciélago dejo de jugar con su comida y volvió su mirada hacia el muchacho, pero Harry no lo notó. "Habían veces en que… bueno, en que el… parecía decepcionado de mi, creo. Quizá piensa… pensaba, quiero decir, que yo no actuaba como a mi papá. Eso me hacía sentir muy mal, porque yo quería ser como mi papa. "

Ante estas palabras, el murciélago estornudó de una manera burlona. Harry se quedo mirando fijamente al animal.

"Ni siquiera quiero ser como mi papa, ya no" respondió el muchacho. "Yo… descubrí el año pasado, que mi papá… no era lo que yo esperaba. Fue, algo decepcionante la verdad." Harry suspiró, se quitó las gafas, pero no se durmió, en cambio se quedó mirando el techo.

Después de un largo tiempo dijo con la voz muy baja "Sirius era lo más cercano que tuve a una familia. Yo quería que él estuviera orgulloso de mi" Había estado a punto de decir _que me amara_ pero lo había cambiado en el último momento. "Creo que estaba algo orgulloso, pero no estoy seguro, nunca pase mucho tiempo con él. Además, Azkaban lo dejo un poco… inestable ¿sabes, Espartaco?". De nuevo volvió la mirada hacia el animal; no podía ver mucho sin sus anteojos, pero podía ver la silueta de la criatura, que aun continuaba mirando.

Harry se sintió un poco mejor, como si el enorme peso que a menudo sentía que cargaba, se hubiera disminuido un poco. Y, sorprendentemente, hasta se sentía un poco cansado, incluso pensó que podría ser capaz de volver a dormirse.

Se le ocurrió de repente que quizá, si Espartaco seguía mejorando de salud, muy pronto podría volver a dormir colgado, boca abajo, como lo hacían los otros murciélagos. Debía de buscar, la mañana siguiente, algún material para hacerle un pequeño columpio. Los parpado le empezaron a resultar demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos.

"Buenas noches, Espartaco" murmuró.

El murciélago continúo observándolo intensamente, apenas parpadeando.

**A/N : Gracias por los Reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia. Perdón si me tarde más de lo normal con este capitulo pero eh estado algo ocupada.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Snape estaba furioso. De todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer, tanto en su carrera de profesor como en su trabajo de espía, esta era la peor. Ser la mascota de Potter. ¡La _mascota_ de Potter!

Solo pensar en la expresión de Dumbledore cuando se enterara de esto, lo enloquecía.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana. El profesor de pociones podía escuchar el sonido de alguien moviéndose en una de las habitaciones, probablemente el tío del muchacho preparándose para irse a trabajar. El niño no se había despertado después de la pesadilla que había interrumpido su sueño y las profundas meditaciones de Snape. Haberle contado al murciélago sus problemas parecía haber calmado al muchacho ya que no se había despertado por el resto de la noche.

Snape pauso sus meditaciones y volvió la mirada hacia la cama del adolescente. Unos mechones de cabello negro era lo único que podía ver del muchacho, ya que un montículo de frazadas enredadas lo cubrían casi por completo.

Snape había escuchado que Potter sufría frecuentemente de pesadillas, pero claro, el no era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, por lo que jamás había presenciado cuando el muchacho tenía una. Se había alarmado por la violencia con que se movía, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era el hecho de que el chico tuviera miedo de haber despertado a uno de sus parientes.

_El tonto orgullo de los Gryffindors,_ pensó Snape agriamente. _Demasiado orgulloso como para buscar el consuelo de su familia. _

Entonces recordó el primer grito, corto y lamentable del muchacho, que le había hecho ver que los sueños de Potter estaban lejos de ser dulces y placenteros. Se sintió algo avergonzado. Después de todo, el chico solamente intentaba ayudarlo y había hecho un trabajo admirable, admitió forzosamente Snape. Era obvio que la muerte de Sirius Black había causado mucho dolor a Potter, pero la razón por la que este no buscaba consuelo con uno de sus familiares era un misterio para Snape.

Una serie de fuertes golpes en la puerta hizo que Snape se sobresaltara. Echando un vistazo rápido hacia Potter, pudo ver que este se había despertado asustado, sus miopes ojos verdes fijos en la puerta.

"¿Aun no estás despierto?" Dijo Petunia a través de la puerta, su voz chillona y aguda empeorando el dolor de cabeza que tenía Snape. "Tu tío estará listo en diez minutos, ¿Por qué no le has preparado el desayuno?"

Potter salió inmediatamente de su cama y se abalanzó sobre un par de pantalones que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior.

"Bajo en un minuto, Tía Petunia" dijo el joven, intentando sonar despierto y preparado (y fallando completamente, opinó Snape).

Los pasos apresurados de Petunia se escucharon alejándose por el pasillo. Potter rápidamente se puso los pantalones y agarro una camiseta. Cuando se volvió para alcanzar sus anteojos vio que el murciélago estaba despierto en la jaula.

"Hola, Espartaco" murmuro el chico distraídamente. "Te atenderé en un momento… solo espera un poco ¿OK?"

Con los anteojos puestos, el muchacho abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir. Después de un breve instante Snape pudo escuchar al chico bajando las escaleras.

Snape se recostó sobre su cama de algodón, sintiéndose… perplejo.

¿Era esta una ocurrencia diaria? Seguramente no… su oído suprasensible de murciélago le permitía escuchar los ronquidos del primo de Potter en una habitación cercana. Quizá preparar el desayuno para su tío y su tía en ciertos días era una de las tareas de Potter. Tal vez el chico tenía el mal hábito de dormir hasta tarde, por lo cual su tía había sonado tan enojada (bueno, la verdad, la voz de Petunia siempre había sonado enojada, como bien recordaba Snape de su infancia).

Aun así, a Snape le sorprendía que al héroe del mundo mágico no se le mimara tanto como había pensado originalmente. Sus tutore, al parecer, estaban intentando forzar un sentido de la responsabilidad dentro del muchacho, aunque no parecían dar muchos frutos. _Bien_.

Estos pensamientos, junto con la claustrofobia que sentía al estar en un espacio tan pequeño, acabaron con el minúsculo sentimiento de simpatía y lástima que tenia hacia Potter. Se sintió repentinamente furioso y, al mismo tiempo satisfecho por el hecho de que el chico se había visto obligado a salir de la cama temprano y que, además, lo habían reprendido. De repente, para Snape, hasta los cuidados gentiles del muchacho le parecían odiosos, quizá el chico no cuidaba al murciélago con intensiones compasivas y solamente quería causar problemas dentro de su familia. Quizá solamente quería mostrar su nueva mascota "cool" a sus desagradables amiguitos.

Quizá, cuando Potter lo sacara de la jaula para revisar sus heridas podría intentar escapar. Trató de mover su pata derecha, pero hizo una mueca de dolor, dándose cuenta que aun estaba demasiado adolorido y débil como para poder huir con éxito. No tenía otra opción, debía de esperar hasta que estuviera curado… a menos que se transformara. La idea de asustar al niño (y de humillarlo solamente con el mero recuerdo de la "conversación" que habían tenido en la madrugada) con solo convertirse en humano de nuevo, resultaba atractiva, pero no le podía fiar a Potter el secreto de sus poderes de animago. Se preguntó si el muchacho ya había contado a sus compañeros sobre las memorias de Snape que había visto en el Pensadero el año pasado.

Bueno, no tenía otra opción. Estaba obligado a permanecer como murciélago y permitir que Potter lo ayudara.

_Tenía que ser Potter el que me encontrara,_ pensó Snape con amargura. _Bueno, supongo que pudo haber sido peor. _

De repente se encontró a si mismo imaginando lo que podría haber pasado si esa chica tonta de Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, hubiese sido la que lo encontrara en vez de Potter. La tonta mocosa probablemente le habría dado un baño en agua de rosas y tratado de obligarlo a usar un pequeño tutú de bailarina.

Este pensamiento (junto con el recuerdo del incidente del Pensadero) enfureció aun más a Snape y, aunque Harry Potter no había mostrado inclinación alguna por vestirlo como una muñeca, su enojo con el chico incremento irracionalmente. Hasta encontró el cómodo nido que Potter había hecho para el indignante, y así comenzó a destrozar la cama de algodón arrancando pedazos de esta con sus pequeños dientes afilados y sus garras.

Puede ser que no sea capaz de quitar puntos o de darle una detención, pero si Potter empieza a tratarme como un juguete, lo morderé, Snape pensó con enojo mientras continuaba destruyendo su nido. Por un momento se sintió avergonzado – _Yo no soy realmente un murciélago salvaje _– pero luego se sintió absurdamente complacido.

Había sido una mañana difícil. Tía Petunia aun estaba enojada con el por dormir más de la cuenta. Pero Harry solamente estaba agradecido de que lo hubiese despertado a tiempo… si Tío Vernon hubiera bajado antes que él, las habría pagado muy caro.

Haberse despertado tarde para cocinar el desayuno de su Tía y su Tío no había sido un problema este verano, hasta ahora – sus pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir profundamente por lo que el menor ruido lo despertaba, además, usualmente el ya estaba despierto cuando escuchaba a su Tío encender la ducha. La noche anterior había sido la primera vez en que había podido volver a conciliar el sueño luego de una pesadilla. Pensando en esto, se sintió agradecido hacia el murciélago con que compartía habitación.

Ahora que Vernon se había ido al trabajo, Petunia estaba ocupada preparándose para el día y Dudley (que raramente se despertaba antes del almuerzo) seguía dormido, el podría cuidar de su nueva mascota. Entre más rápido mejor, Espartaco al ser un animal nocturno querría dormir durante estas horas. Además, se imaginó que el murciélago debía de estar sufriendo por el dolor de sus heridas… también debía de estar hambriento, por lo que, luego de pasar por unas frutas del huerto del jardín y de ir a la cocina por un pequeño recipiente con agua tibia con jabón, se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Harry entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. "Hola Espartaco" dijo en voz baja. "Te he traído tu desayu… ¡wow!"

Espartaco estaba parado en medio de pedazos de algodón y de cartón destrozado en el centro de la jaula de Hedwig. La expresión en su pequeño rostro parecía complacida.

"Bueno… pues, parece ser que ha sido una buena idea traerte esto" dijo Harry después de dirigirle una mirada perpleja al murciélago malhumorado. Puso el rollo de alambre de gallinero sobre la mesita de noche y se acerco a la jaula con cautela.

"Supongo que debo de revisar tu herida primero… ¿te parecería bien que te saque de allí por un momento?" Cuidadosamente, Harry abrió la puertecilla de la jaula y lentamente acerco sus manos al animal. Espartaco no parecía encantado de ver las manos de Harry aproximándose pero no trató de alejarse y Harry tomo eso como una buena señal. Puso las manos debajo del animal y con cuidado lo saco de la jaula.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que Espartaco se mostraba pasivo por lo que lo llevo hasta la cama. Se quedo maravillado por el ligero cuerpo de la criatura, tan grande para un murciélago… y aun así, podía adivinar que pesaba menos de dos libras y que medía aproximadamente un tercio de la longitud de Hedwig.

Harry puso a Espartaco junto al pie de su cama y, luego de escuchar con la oreja pegada a la puerta para asegurarse que nadie merodeaba cerca de su habitación, levantó una de las tablas flojas del suelo revelando un pequeño compartimiento en donde escondía sus más importantes posesiones – la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, la varita mágica, el álbum de fotos y un pequeño kit de pociones curativas. Tomando el kit del agujero, luego sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba debajo de la cama, levantó al murciélago de nuevo y se sentó en la cama, poniendo a la criatura sobre su regazo.

Mientras trabajaba en la herida, Harry se mantuvo hablándole al animal, esperanzado de que su voz lo calmara. Pensó que, probablemente no importaba lo que decía, Hagrid le había comentado una vez que los animales respondían a la voz y no a las palabras.

"No te preocupes, no soy tan malo en esto" dijo distraídamente el muchacho, mientras cortaba la gaza haciendo nuevas vendas para el animal. "Ni siquiera soy tan malo para pociones, aunque mi profesor te diría probablemente lo contrario. Es cierto que mis notas son bastantes mediocres en su clase, pero lo que pasa es que me resulta bastante difícil concentrarme en ella, el me pone nervioso. Adema, no me fue tan mal en mi T.I.M.O. de pociones" Cuidadosamente removió las viejas vendas, con suma cautela para asegurarse de no lastimar más la herida y causar que esta empezara a sangrar de nuevo.

"Supongo que mi mamá era muy buena en pociones cuando ella estaba en la escuela" continuó Harry. "También era muy buena para los encantamientos. Ojala hubiese heredado su inteligencia… los resultados de mis T.I.M.O.s vendrán cualquiera de estos días y Snape nos dijo que no recibirá a nadie en sus clases de nivel superior a menos que obtengan un sobresaliente en los T.I.M.O.s." Harry limpió cuidadosamente la herida con un antiséptico. "Perdona si eso duele. No te preocupes, yo no hice esa poción… la robe de una de las reservas de Snape."

El murciélago se movió ligeramente entre sus manos. Harry supuso que era por el dolor. "De todos modos, tengo que tomar clases de pociones si quiero llegar a ser Auror, pero no me importaría dejar de recibir clases con Snape. ¡Es un grasiento odioso! Con mi amigo Ron hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no se ha lavado el cabello desde 19..."

CHOMP.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto con un pequeño grito que fue causado en parte por el dolor, y en parte por la sorpresa al ver que los diminutos colmillos se hundían en la yema de su dedo pulgar. Agitando frenéticamente la mano, obligó al murciélago a soltar su dedo.

Por un momento se quedo de pie aun agitando la mano herida y maldiciendo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" demandó furiosamente Harry y volvió su mirada hacia la cama – se quedó congelado por el asombro.

Había esperado que el murciélago hubiese intentado escabullirse o esconderse, pero no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas dos cosas. En cambio, se mantenía de pie sobre tres de sus patas, manteniendo su pata herida lejos de las frazadas y le dirigía una furiosa mirada. Por un momento, Harry pensó ver en la carita de la criatura una expresión satisfecha.

Los negros y brillantes ojos del murciélago lo miraban severamente y, brevemente, un recuerdo apareció en la mente de Harry –

_¿Tarde otra vez, Potter? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. _

Pero esta se había ido antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar profundamente en ella.

Harry agito un poco su cabeza para despejarla y luego examino la herida de su dedo pulgar. No era profunda, pero las mordeduras pueden ser graves, por lo que pensó que era mejor limpiarla y aplicarle algún ungüento o crema desinfectante.

Pero, debía de atender las heridas del pobre murciélago primero.

"Supongo que he de haberte lastimado al tocar tu herida ¿eh?" Recogiendo de nuevo al murciélago con cautela en caso de que este quisiera morderle otra vez, se sentó en la cama. Empezó a registrar su kit de pociones curativas buscando algo que ayudara a aliviar el dolor del murciélago.

Su mano se detuvo dudosamente sobre la botella con Esencia de Murtlap.

Cuando Hermione le había dado por primera vez esta poción, había sido para aliviar el dolor causado por las sádicas detenciones de Umbridge, Harry había planeado secretamente llevar algunas botellas con Esencia de Murtlap a Privet Drive. Sería la poción perfecta para usar luego de un encuentro con el cinturón de su Tío. Podía imaginar qué bien se sentiría aplicar la mezcla para aliviar el dolor de los moretones y heridas que el instrumento de castigo dejaría en su piel.

Pero, la botella no contenía mucho de este maravilloso liquido – con los T.I.M.O. s y el fiasco en el Ministerio de Magia, el no había tenido tiempo de pedirle a Hermione que le mostrara como hacer más, tampoco había sido capaz de encontrar los ingredientes que necesitaba en el almacén de Snape.

Volteó su mirada de la botella al murciélago, pensando.

La criatura estaba sufriendo y necesitaba la poción para aliviarla. El, en cambio, estaba relativamente bien, excepto por un par de moretones. Vernon aun no había usado el cinturón en él este verano y, con un poco de suerte, la situación podía seguir así (trató de ignorar a una pequeña vocecilla dentro de su cabeza que le decía que esto era poco probable). Además, podía ser, que alguien lo liberara de Privet Drive antes de que eso pasar, quizá Dumbledore…

Paró ese pensamiento. Le dolía mucho pensar en el mago que era su ídolo y modelo a seguir.

Con la decisión ya tomada, sacó la botella de Esencia de Murtlap. El murciélago no necesitaría mucha; aun le quedaba una buena cantidad que podía usar si lo llegaba a necesitar. Aplicó un par de gotas a la herida.

Un momento después Harry se alegro de haber usado la poción en el pobre animal, ya que sintió como los músculos de este se relajaban bajo sus manos.

Rápidamente, Harry terminó de vendar la herida del hombro, luego puso a Espartaco sobre su cama y se puso de pie. Rápida pero eficientemente limpió la jaula de Hedwig, cambió el periódico sucio y removió los restos del nido destruido. Comenzó a colocar el alambre para gallinero dentro de la jaula, formando un tipo de dosel en la parte más alta de la jaula. El murciélago miraba curiosamente el procedimiento desde la cama de Harry.

"Ahí lo tienes, Espartaco" exclamó Harry orgulloso, volviendo su mirada hacia el murciélago "No tendrás ningún problema para trepar el alambre, incluso con tu hombro lastimado."

Harry cambió el agua del recipiente y llenó el otro con fresas frescas.

"Fresas, contienen mucha vitamina C" explico Harry, levantando al murciélago de su cama y llevándolo a la jaula. "Te ayudará a mejorar tu salud, así que trata de comerte todo esta vez ¿ok?"

Harry introdujo al animal en la jaula y cerró la puerta, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y esperó a ver qué pasaba.

Espartaco tomo un poco de agua. Mordisqueó una fresa. Luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a trepar con sus patas traseras el lado de la jaula en la que Harry había puesto parte del alambre de gallinero.

"¡SI!" Exclamo Harry, contento, al ver como el murciélago terminaba de subir por el alambre de gallinero hasta llegar a la parte más alta y suspendiendo su cabeza hacia abajo, doblaba sus alas a su alrededor.

Harry sonrió, mientras Espartaco lo miraba de manera impasible con sus brillantes ojos negros. Luego tomó la tela azul con la que cubría la jaula.

"Debes descansar ahora, Espartaco" dijo Harry de manera alentadora y cubrió finalmente la jaula con la tela. "Te veré en la noche."

Agarrando ropa limpia y su cepillo de dientes, Harry se dirigió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de su habitación detrás de él. Tenía prisa – ya estaba muy retrasado con sus quehaceres.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Es extraño, pensó Snape, como una posición que podía ser tan incómoda y desagradable cuando era un ser humano podía ser tan confortable y cómoda cuando tomaba la forma de un murciélago. Pero eso era parte de ser un animago – mientras seguía pensando con la racionalidad de un ser humano; las necesidades físicas, instintos, debilidades y fortalezas eran las de un murciélago. Por ello Snape se encontraba cómodo y relajado mientras se columpiaba suavemente de cabeza, sus patas traseras fuertemente agarradas al alambre para gallinero que Potter había instalado en la jaula.

Snape, al morder a Potter, había esperado que este lo golpeara o que, por lo menos, lo agarrara rudamente y lo arrojara por la ventana. Bueno, tenía que admitir que morder al niño no había sido… civilizado. Si Potter hubiera reaccionado de la manera en que Snape había pensado, podría haber herido gravemente a Snape o peor, lo pudiera haber matado. El no había querido perder el control de esa manera.

Aun así, todo había salido bien, El muchacho había mostrado un nivel de autocontrol, muy alto – Snape tuvo que admitir que él no hubiera sido tan paciente. Se preguntó con un humor amargo como habría sido la reacción de Potter si este hubiese sabido quien exactamente lo había mordido. La verdad, Snape se sentía algo avergonzado por haber actuado de una manera tan infantil, al morder al niño y destruir el nido que este había hecho tan cuidadosamente para él.

La tela azul que Potter usaba para cubrir la jaula de su lechuza no era lo suficientemente grande. Aunque esta cubría perfectamente el techo de la jaula, cerca del suelo la tela quedaba algo corta por lo que dejaba descubierta aproximadamente una pulgada, gracias a esto él podía ver lo que ocurría afuera de la jaula. A juzgar por la luz que se filtraba por la abertura, parecía que era la mitad de la mañana. El chico había regresado una sola vez, con el cabello mojado por el baño que se acababa de dar. No le había hablado a su nueva mascota, obviamente pensando que esta estaba dormida. Luego de dejar su cepillo de dientes en su habitación el chico había vuelto a salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Relajado por la quietud y paz de la habitación y disfrutando del alivio producido por las medicinas que el muchacho le había dado, Snape se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en las circunstancias en las que había encontrado a Potter – tan diferentes a las que él había imaginado.

¿Así interactuaban las familias normales?

Snape no podría saberlo. Su propia familia jamás había sido normal.

Al estirar sus alas y volverlas a envolver en torno a su cuerpo, solamente sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, gracias, obviamente, a la poción que Potter le había aplicado a su herida. El muchacho había sido gentil y había hecho un buen trabajo, se obligó a admitir Snape. Además, recoger a un animal herido para tratar de ayudarlo era… algo que Lily hubiese hecho.

Snape había sentido odio hacia Harry Potter desde mucho antes de haberlo visto por primera vez. Al igual que Snape, Harry era un instrumento que había causado la muerte de su madre. Si no fuera por el Lily estaría viva.

_Si no fuera por mi Lily estaría viva_, pensó Snape. Se obligo a repetirlo dentro de su cabeza numerosas veces para torturarse. El dolor y las heridas que la muerte de Lily le habían causado todavía estaban frescas después de tantos años, aun se sentía como la noche en que habían masacrado a los Potter. Bueno, la verdad se sentía peor, ya que el día del asesinato de Lily había estado demasiado en shock como para creer lo que había pasado.

Harry Potter era un constante recordatorio del terrible error de Snape. Protegía al chico por amor a Lily y lo odiaba por el rencor que le guardaba a James. Quizá si se pareciera más a Lilly… pero, esto sería peor, el dolor martirizaba a Snape solo con ver los verdes ojos del chico. Ver a Harry lo confundía profundamente, no había la menor duda en ello, mientras que por un lado, al verlo, sus ojos producían dolor, nostalgia y tristeza, algo que Snape anhelaba ya que pensaba que merecía sentirse así, por el otro lado, odiaba profundamente al chico por ser tan similar a su padre. Tenía el mismo cabello desordenado de James, los mismos anteojos, el mismo cuerpo delgaducho y, al igual que su padre, se creía demasiado superior como para seguir las reglas como todos los demás. El chico era un constante recordatorio de la persona que se había asegurado que viviera todo un infierno durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Lily le decía muchas veces que se podría evitar muchos problemas si dejaba de tomarse las cosas tan enserio, ser menos prepotente. Pues la verdad era que él había sido un niño que estaba siempre a la defensiva – el aun seguía siendo un hombre prepotente y siempre estaba a la defensiva, y muchas veces se mostraba escéptico ante la sinceridad y gentileza de otras personas. Desde niño había catalogado a cada persona como un enemigo en potencia, cada risa como una posible burla. Había sospechado y desconfiado de todos, desde Dumbledore hasta el más pequeño estudiante del primer año, excepto de Lily. Lily era la única persona el todo el mundo que podía molestarlo en broma y salirse con las suyas, como una amiga.

Ni siquiera sus compañeros Mortífagos habían sido alguna vez sus amigos.

Solo habían existido tres personas a las que Severus Snape había amado, y dos de ellas estaban muertas: Lily Evans y su propia madre. A su padre jamás lo había amado. Había odiado a Tobías Snape por su adicción al alcohol, su inutilidad y su crueldad. Se había avergonzado de el por su estupidez, su intolerancia y su ignorancia. Le había temido por su temperamento violento que muchas veces había descargado en su esposa y en su hijo con palabras crueles y duros golpes. Su propio padre, Tobías Snape, había sido el primer matón, el primer abusivo, que Severus había conocido.

Durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, Snape se había asegurado de hacer todo lo que podía para asegurarse de no ser como su padre. Tenía miedo de llegar a convertirse en una persona como su padre por lo que había hecho todo lo posible para convertirse en el opuesto de este. Tobías Snape había sido un ignorante, su hijo, en cambio, se dedico a los estudios, hablaba educadamente y trabajaba duro para ampliar su vocabulario y perfeccionar la manera en que conversaba. Tobías Snape había sido descuidado en su vestir y sus modales siempre habían sido algo rudimentarios, su hijo se comportaba siempre de manera correcta y mantenía sus ropas en un estado impecable. Tobías Snape había sido un hombre brutal, que se enorgullecía de su poder físico, su hijo despreciaba el atletismo, en su lugar, se dedicó a perfeccionar sus técnicas de duelo, amplió su mente a través de libros y jamás fue un fanático de las peleas violentas (aunque si le agradaba destruir a sus víctimas verbalmente).

Prontamente Snape había aprendido en su infancia a relacionar todo lo malo y lo cruel de su padre, con los muggles. Haberse convertido en un Slytherin había sido inevitable: su padrea había sido un muggle, su madre, un bruja sangre pura. Había odiado a su padre y amado a su madre, por lo tanto, era mejor ser un mago sangre pura que un muggle. Había crecido, pobre y maltratado, en un barrio muggle en donde los niños lo atormentaban y molestaban; por ello durante su infancia había desarrollado un mecanismo de defensa que consistía en sentir que al poder hacer magia se convertía en alguien especial, superior y, más importante que todos. Lo hacía sentirse diferente a los demás, no por ser el hijo de un hombre borracho, si no que por ser el hijo de una bruja sangre pura.

Cuando el joven Snape entró a la escuela primara, había experimentado tanta crueldad de su padre que solamente esperaba recibir patadas y puñetazos y sospechaba de cada gentileza. Excepto con Lily, por supuesto. Lily con su belleza, su pasión, valentía y compasión, siempre le había parecido un ángel a Snape, un ser idealizado mucho más superior que cualquier otro simple mortal. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran una mezcla de obsesión y reverencia, cariño y celos. Era amor, claro está, pero no un amor superficial que muchas las parejas adolecentes sienten o, aun, el amor compartido por algunos adultos. El amor que Snape sentía hacia Lily era mucho más que eso.

Al final, lastimosamente, ni siquiera su amor por Lily había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir su anhelo de ser fuerte y poderoso – un deseo causado por la debilidad y miedo que sentía al enfrentarse a su cruel padre. Lily podía persuadirlo fácilmente a hacer muchas cosas, pero no había podido alejarlo de convertirse en un mortífago y, aunque ella tenía una actitud compasiva y lo perdonaba muchas veces, llego el día en que ella ya no pudo tolerar su asociación con ellos. Su amistad había terminado, y Snape sabía que era su culpa. Nunca llego a saber si ella correspondía o llegaría a corresponder su amor, esto era lo que más le atormentaba… el pensamiento de que posiblemente el mismo le había dejado el paso libre a James Potter para hacer que Lily se enamorara de él.

Convertirse en Mortifago tampoco le había dado a Snape el sentimiento de "ser parte de algo" que tanto había deseado. Desde el principio, ellos habían sido diferentes a él: aunque si disfrutaba de vengarse de los que le habían atormentado (en especial de Potter y de Black), nunca disfrutó de herir de manera sádica a las personas, como sus compañeros Mortífagos lo hacían. Los llantos y gritos de las víctimas le recordaban demasiado a los llantos del pequeño niño abusado que había sido en su infancia, por ello, aunque no sentía exactamente lastima por las víctimas, procuraba participar lo menos posible en las torturas. Tampoco deseaba el poder de la misma manera en que lo deseaban sus compañeros Mortífagos. Su deseo de poder había acabado en cuanto su necesidad de no ser dominado por otros, como su padre lo había hecho, se había visto satisfecha.

Lo más irónico de la situación era que, en la actualidad, alguien si tenía poder sobre el – y no era Voldemort. Aun cuando había sido parte de los Mortífagos, el jamás le había pertenecido a Voldemort. Había admirado al Señor Tenebroso, lo había visto como un símbolo de fuerza y libertad, le había temido, pero _jamás_ lo había adorado como otros lo hacían. Nunca lo había amado.

No, la persona que tenía poder sobre Snape era Albus Dumbledore, y Dumbledore mantenía esta posición únicamente porque él era la tercera persona a la que Snape amaba. En su juventud había admirado y temido al anciano mago de la misma manera en que había admirado y temido a Voldemort. Luego de haber dejado el lado oscuro para ayudar en la guerra en contra de Voldemort, había estado agradecido por la aceptación que había recibido de Dumbledore, pero había creído que esta se debía solamente a la necesidad de Dumbledore de tener un espía. Al pasar los años, se empezó a dar cuenta que la integridad de Dumbledore jamás le habría permitido darle el trabajo como profesor a Snape, de protegerlo y de confiar en él, si el anciano lo hubiese odiado. Se había dado cuenta que el viejo mago lo amaba como a un hijo. El conocimiento de esto, había hecho que Snape amara a Dumbledore de la misma manera en que un hijo ama a su padre, a un padre al que admira, a un padre al que jamás le podrá llegar siquiera a los talones. Nadie podía herir a Snape o hacerlo sentir avergonzado o regañarle por algo, salvo por Dumbledore y el viejo lo sabía.

Dumbledore tenía el poder de hacer que las otras persona le amaran, y, el hecho de que el viejo usaba este poder para hacer que otros hicieran lo que él quería, no cambia el hecho de que el devolvía este amor a aquellos quienes lo amaban, y lo hacía con sinceridad. El era como un dictador benigno. Snape sabía que Dumbledore lo utilizaba y, aunque muchas veces vagamente resentía esto, también sabía que el viejo lo amaba sinceramente y se preocupaba por él como si este fuese su propio hijo y esto era suficiente como para hacer que Snape deseara hacer todo lo que el anciano le pedía y más.

Esta era, otra de las razones – aunque _jamás_ lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí mismo – por las que Snape odiaba a Potter: tenía celos. Dumbledore amaba también a Potter. Lo adoraba con la misma intensidad con la que un marinero Italiano del viejo mundo admira con adoración una imagen del Mesías recién nacido y Snape sabía que, por más que el anciano se preocupara por él, jamás llegaría a quererle de la misma manera. Esa era la razón por la que Snape, no podía evitar, decirle los defectos del muchacho a Dumbledore, cada oportunidad que tenia. No podía evitar hacerlo, aun cuando sabía que Dumbledore sabía sus verdaderos motivos – el desprecio, la rivalidad entre dos hermanos, los celos que siente un hermano mayor hacia el nuevo miembro de la familia. Y, es por ello que le resultó fácil pensar lo peor de Potter – desde el primer día en que había puesto sus ojos sobre él, Snape había visto solamente lo que creía ser una reencarnación de James Potter: un niño que se veía exactamente igual a su padre, el matón de su juventud, y que ya era visto como un héroe por sus compañeros por algo que ni siquiera podía recordar.

La cruda realidad era, que Draco Malfoy le recordaba más a James Potter que el propio Harry. El muchacho, siendo Gryffindor, aun actuaba con un poco de humildad, algo que su padre jamás había tenido. Snape se negaba a aceptar que, tal vez, el chico lo había heredado de Lily y prefirió creer que el muchacho era solamente un buen actor. La verdad era que todas las veces en que había molestado a el chico en su clase (con preguntas imposibles de responder, humillándolo frente a sus compañeros y quitándole puntos injustamente) habían sido un acto desesperado de hacer que Potter actuara de acuerdo con lo que Snape esperaba, lo obligaba comportarse como Snape pensaba que debería hacerlo, como su padre, James Potter.

Pero, lo que ocurría en esta casa… era difícil de ignorar. La habitación tipo Espartana, la tía lo regaña injustamente, el tío malhumorado, el primo matón… no, nada de esto se lo habría esperado. Nada de esto estaba de acuerdo con lo que él creía.

Snape pensaba frustradamente sobre esto. La respuesta era obvia, estaba, prácticamente, frente a sus ojos, tan simple como dos más dos es cuatro… pero, no quería que dos más dos fueran cuarto, no esta vez. ¿Acaso no había alguna respuesta alternativa?

Aún pensando, se quedó dormido.

Fue despertado repentinamente de su profundo sueño por el sonido de voces, amortiguadas por la puerta cerrada y la distancia.

Moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba, Snape dudó, pero luego empezó a bajar del alambre de gallinero hasta llegar al suelo de la jaula y se asomó por la pequeña abertura que la tela dejaba.

Ya era de noche, el cuarto estaba oscuro. Podía olfatear comida recién preparada en el piso de abajo, chuletas de cerdo, pensó.

Hubo un ruido repentino, que posiblemente podría ser el de una silla al caer sobre el suelo, luego la voz áspera de Dursley se elevó a un grito histérico.

"¡Inútil… bueno para nada… anormal… _Fenómeno_!"

Snape se sobresalto involuntariamente al escuchar el repentino sonido, parecía ser como si algo realmente pesado había golpeado la mesa de la cocina, podía escuchar el tintineo de algunos platos.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, luego el sonido de unos apresurados pasos subiendo las escaleras. Desde el piso de abajo, la voz enojada de Dursley sonó un poco más cerca:

"¡Y quédate allí! Nada de comida para ti mañana o el día siguiente."

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Potter entró furioso en la habitación, su cara estaba roja de ira. En su mano izquierda sostenía las gafas. Tenía la mano derecha sobre la nariz, un poco de sangre se filtraba por entre los dedos. Respirando entrecortadamente, el chico, furiosamente pateó con fuerza la silla de su escritorio y luego se dejó caer sobre su cama. Sus ojos verdes llenos de enojo.

Antes de que Snape pudiera tener el tiempo suficiente como para realizar lo que había pasado, se escucharon más pasos subiendo la escalera, unos mucho más ligeros esta vez. Potter se puso de pie mientras la puerta se abría y su tía entraba, llevando un trapo lleno de algo – parecía ser que de hielo.

Petunia le dio el trapo con hielo a su sobrino, quien dejo los anteojos a un lado para tomarlo.

"Toma. Úsalo para parar el sangrado. Y asegúrate de no dejar manchas de sangre en el suelo" dijo la mujer, intentando sonar dura y enojada, pero fallando ocultar un ligero temblor en su voz.

"Gracias", dijo Potter, sonando un tanto confundido.

Petunia dudo un poco, su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, luego se dio la vuelta, poniéndose cara a cara con su sobrino.

"¿_Por qué_ lo haces enojar?" Demandó la mujer, con un murmuro enojado que, de alguna manera, sonaba también un tanto suplicante. Los ojos grises de la mujer se veían miserables, enojados y tristes.

"¡Pero si yo no le dije nada, ni una sola palabra!" protesto Potter.

Ella lo interrumpió. "¡Fue la manera en que lo miraste, tu sabes que fue por eso! Acaso no podías dejar las cosas como estaban…"

La voz de Potter se elevó un poco. "Él empezó, criticando a mis padres, la manera en que hago mis quehaceres y tu sabes que yo no pierdo el tiempo y tampoco haraganeo, supones que me iba a quedar callado y… "

"¡Ya basta!" chilló Petunia. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y luego dijo de manera un poco más calmada, "Solo haz lo que se te ordena, no le respondas mal y no lo desafíes, y por el amor a Dios chico, ¡intenta mantenerte fuera del camino de Vernon!"

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, izo una pequeña pausa, luego dijo, dándole la espalda al muchacho:

"¿Es lo menos que puedes hacer, no crees, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti? No es como si nos dieron la opción de quedarnos o no contigo."

Salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Snape pudo escuchar el sonido de un pasador cerrándose tras la puerta.

Potter se quedo quieto por un momento, luego, se dirigió hacia su cama. Se sentó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y presionando con cuidado el paquete con hielo sobre el golpe en su nariz. Puso la otra mano a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello – obviamente, un experto en detener hemorragias nasales, pensó Snape.

Por veinte minutos, aproximadamente, el único sonido en la habitación fue la respiración de Potter, gradualmente calmándose.

Finalmente, el chico se levantó. Ya no estaba sangrando. Botó el hielo que quedaba en un basurero plástico que había debajo de su pequeño escritorio, se limpio la cara y las manos con el trapo húmedo y luego lo puso sobre el borde de la cubeta. Cuando se volvió hacia la ventana, Snape pudo ver que su nariz estaba hinchada y que había un moretón en forma de mano a lo largo de una de sus mejillas.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Potter pareció notar la jaula. Se acercó y removió la tela azul que la cubría.

"Hola, Espartaco" dijo suavemente.

Por un largo momento, Snape y el chico se quedaron viendo fijamente, el uno al otro. Finalmente, Potter habló.

"Lo siento, Espartaco… me temo que no tengo comida para ti esta noche. Espero que haigas comido lo suficiente hoy en la mañana."

Dejó de hablar por un momento, luego dijo "Mañana… te daré de comer mañana, de alguna manera."

Luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia su cama y se acostó, con la cara vuelta hacia la pared.

Y no volvió a hablar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Y finalmente, la verdad.

Las palabras de Petunia habían acabado con la vaga esperanza de que la nariz sangrante del chico hubiese sido el resultado de una tonta pelea infantil entre Potter y su primo.

Ya no podía seguir engañándose.

No con la evidencia justo en frente de sus ojos. Snape se preguntó cómo no había podido verla antes. Bueno, si era cierto que jamás había visto antes moretones o golpes en la piel del chico. Dumbledore le había dicho que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado poner a Potter en Slytherin (_¡James se hubiera vuelto a morir si esto hubiese pasado!) _y, sin duda alguna, el chico había actuado como todo un Slytherin, Potter sabia mantener su boca cerrada cuando le convenía… o cuando este _creía_ que le convenía.

Snape había notado la expresión de desapruebo en la cara de Molly Weasley cuando, en los Cuarteles de la Orden, se hablaba brevemente de la familia de Potter. Había escuchado a Minerva McGonagall describirlos como "la peor clase de muggles que se puedan imaginar". Había notado que Potter nunca regresaba a Little Whinging en vacaciones de navidad. Hasta había notado que a Potter nunca le llegaban muchas cartas durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Con una expresión preocupada, Dumbledore le había dicho una vez, que lamentaba que el chico no estaba "tan feliz como yo esperaba que estuviera al vivir con sus Tíos".

También había escuchado el pesado comentario que había hecho Draco Malfoy durante su primer año, en una de las clases de pociones:

"_Me da lástima la gente que se tiene que quedar en Hogwarts durante las fiestas Navideñas por qué no los quieren en su casa"._

A Potter de once años de edad, no había parecido molestarle y, por lo tanto, Snape había ignorado el comentario rápidamente.

Negligencia… eso era lo que los otros adultos magos cercanos a Potter pensaban. Miedo, hasta un poco de resentimiento. Demasiados quehaceres y muy poca comida. Muy poco cariño. Snape había ignorado todos esos comentarios de sus colegas y de los miembros de la Orden, creía que solamente eran un montón de magos hambrientos por un pequeño rayo de esperanza, que querían mimar y proteger a su héroe, el niño que vivió.

Y ahora sabia que, aunque habían vigilado al chico de cerca, se habían mostrado indulgentes con él y lo habían cuidado por turnos, ninguno de ellos había sospechado que abusaban físicamente de él: no lo había sospechado Molly con su abundancia de amor maternal, ni Minerva la encargada de Gryffindor, ni Filius con su inteligente y penetrante mente, no, ni siquiera Poppy Pomfrey, quien había tenido a Potter bajo su cuidado por lo menos una vez cada año.

Ni siquiera Dumbledore, quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo estuviera bien y que, por ello, muchas veces fallaba en ver lo más obvio.

Snape pensó que él hubiera sido capaz de ver el problema antes, si hubiese querido – sus experiencias de la infancia y su trabajo como profesor lo hacían un muy buen candidato – y el hecho que no había podido descubrir la verdad antes lo enojaba.

Solo pensar en la manera en que Lily hubiera reaccionado si hubiera visto a su hijo hace una hora – intentando curar y limpiar su nariz sangrante de manera tan clamada e indiferente que resultaba un tanto alarmante – le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

¿_Por qué_ nunca había visto algo así en las memorias del chico el año pasado, cuando le intentaba enseñar Oclumancia?

Existía, obviamente, la posibilidad de que el abuso físico fuera algo que había iniciado hace poco. La negligencia y la dureza, si, pero si hubieran abusado de Potter desde el comienzo, seguramente habría estado en ¿Slytherin? ¿O quizá en Ravenclaw o en Hufflepuff? De las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, Slytherin tenía la mayor posibilidad de recibir niños maltratados, niños que había aprendido, a una muy temprana edad, el arte de la auto-preservación. También había una buena posibilidad de que Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff recibieran algún niño maltratado – aquellos niños a los que les gustaba escapar de la cruel realidad leyendo libros se convertían en Ravenclaws y aquellos con las esperanzas y el espíritu roto se convertían en Hufflepuffs. Rara vez uno de estos niños terminaba en Gryffindor.

_Pero, después de todo, es de Potter de quien hablamos_, pensó Snape con amargura, _el niño que vivió para ser la excepción de cualquier regla. _

Miró hacia la cama. Parecía que Potter estaba dormido, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración calmada y profunda. Sin sus anteojos, su parecido a Lily se acentuaba aun más, sus mejillas eran iguales a las de ella.

Snape deseaba desesperadamente que el maltrato físico fuera algo nuevo. Quizá el ataque de los dementores a su hijo había hecho que los Dursley iniciaran a actuar violentamente hacia él. Quizá Vernon Dursley había comenzado a beber, como lo había hecho el padre de Snape. O quizá algo estaba mal en su trabajo y descargaba su frustración en su sobrino.

Por más que deseara creer esto, las acciones del chico no coincidían con su teoría. El muchacho se había mostrado enojado, obviamente, pero no tan enojado como hubiese estado si esto fuera algo nuevo, pensó Snape. Y no había mostrado miedo, solo frustración. No había señales de shock o de sorpresa en su cara cuando se había limpiado el golpe de la nariz, solamente lo había hecho metódicamente, parando el sangrado y asegurándose de no dejar caer alguna gota de sangre en el suelo.

En pocas palabras, había actuado de la misma manera en que Snape se había comportado luego de recibir los golpes de su padre; como si todo fuera parte de la rutina de estar en casa.

Hasta tenía la respuesta de por qué no había visto alguna memoria parecida en las clases de Oclumencia del chico – aunque no era una respuesta feliz: ni siquiera un experto en Oclumencia, si tenía una memoria lo suficientemente intensa, podía ocultar todo. Snape, quien era tan poderoso en Oclumencia como el mismo Dumbledore y hasta Voldemort, no había podido ocultar unas pocas memorias a Potter (es por ello que había decidido guardar sus memorias más dolorosas en su Pensadero) ¿Era posible que Potter hubiese ocultado los recuerdos más dolorosos de su infancia bajo la intensidad de los recuerdos que tenia de Black siendo atacado por dementores, o bajo el recuerdo del asesinato de Cedric Diggory?

Un repentino, intenso y, totalmente inesperado, sentimiento de lastima por el chico se apoderó de Snape. Volvió su mirada hacia la cama de nuevo. En ese momento, le resultaba doloroso ver la cara del chico. A menudo el muchacho parecía mucho menor de quince años, pero en ese terrible momento parecía mucho mayor y había algo en su expresión que le hacía ver como el serio y sobrio hombre que, sin duda, legaría a convertirse, un hombre que llevaría una carga mucho mayor a la que la mayoría de los hombres llevan – una carga que la mayoría de los hombres _tienen_ que cargar, y mucho menos un niño. Esa pesada y terrible carga que hacía que una bofetada o un golpe de su tío, adivinó Snape, se convirtiera en la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Si Potter había aguantado años de golpes y puñetazos, lo había hecho sin quejarse y sin decírselo a nadie. Si Weasley lo hubiera sabido este le habría contado a Granger y Granger hubiese sentido que era su deber y obligación (y la verdad si lo hubiera sido) informar a un profesor. ¿Potter débil? Era mucho más fuerte de lo que Snape había pensado originalmente.

Se mantuvo parado sobre el suelo de la jaula, sintiéndose herido y "roto" en el interior – cada una de sus nociones preconcebidas sobre Potter, poco a poco, se iban destruyendo.

La pregunta era… ¿qué haría al respecto? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Por ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a estar curado.

Y hablando de su salud… se preguntó si Dursley había hablado en serio cuando le había prohibido al chico comer por dos días. Si Potter no lo alimentaba, la salud de Snape sufriría un duro golpe. Estaba sometido a las leyes del cuerpo en el que se encontraba y los murciélagos necesitan mucha comida ya que quemaban su energía rápidamente. Aunque él no quemaba muchas calorías, no había nada que hacer dentro de la jaula… aun así, dos días sin comer era demasiado.

Potter había prometido alimentarlo y, gracias a su buena experiencia estando bajo los cuidados del chico, Snape creía sinceramente que el muchacho intentaría.

Solo esperaba que Potter no sufriera por el intento.

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap. _

Los pensamientos de Snape se vieron interrumpidos por un constante golpeteo en la ventana. El ruido despertó a Potter, quien se sentó y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Una minúscula y mullida bola de plumas grises le devolvía la mirada y ululaba emocionada.

Potter se puso de pie inmediatamente, su rostro se iluminó rápidamente, desapareciendo el rastro de aquella expresión casi adulta, sobria y seria que Snape había visto en el chico. Ya no parecía un hombre, si no, un niño entusiasmado.

"¡Es de parte de Ron!" Exclamó Potter y se apresuro hacia la ventana. La abrió completamente y la pequeña lechuza gris entro zumbando a la habitación, obviamente orgullosa de haber completado su misión. Un grueso sobre estaba atado alrededor de una de sus patas, haciendo que la lechuza perdiera ocasionalmente el equilibrio mientras volaba.

"Mira, Espartaco… ¡Errol está aquí también!" Potter se acercó a una de las ramas del árbol que estaba junto a su ventana y ayudo a entrar por la ventana a una vieja y exhausta lechuza, que traía un gran paquete atado a una de sus patas. Potter puso a la lechuza sobre su cama y empezó a desatar el paquete, liberando al pobre ave. Esta ululó agradecida.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña lechuza hiperactiva colisionó contra la jaula después con un ruidoso _clang _y comenzó a volar a su alrededor como una abeja sobre una flor, ululando sin parar. Snape la miro repugnancia.

"¡Hey ven aquí! Vamos Pig, para ya. No molestes a Espartaco, está herido. Déjame ver lo que Ron envió." Potter atrapó a la pequeña lechuza con sus manos y desató la carta que llevaba en su pata.

_¿Pig?_ Pensó Snape con incredulidad_. ¿Porque ese idiota de Weasley nombró "Pig" a su lechuza?_

Potter abrió la carta y empezó a leerla. Snape jamás diría o llegaría aceptar que la expresión de felicidad en el rostro magullado del chico había hecho que le doliera el corazón, pero la verdad es, que así había sido.

Aun sonriendo, Potter puso la carta sobre la mesa y, utilizando una pequeña navaja, empezó a abrir el paquete.

"¡Wow, Gracias Señora Weasley!"" El chico sonrió y se volvió hacia Snape. "Mira, Espartaco, estamos salvados… la Señora Weasley mandó comida. No creo que puedas comer pasteles de carne pero envió algunas tartas de fruta, esas serán para ti."

Snape notó, que había una nota sobre la caja del paquete. Potter la leyó, su sonrisa aun sobre su cara, pero de alguna extraña manera, se volvió un poco triste y nostálgica. Sin una palabra puso la pequeña carta a un lado.

"Ok, Pig, tengo una carta lista para que se la lleves directo a Ron. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato y descansar o prefieres irte ya?" Preguntó Potter, tomando un sobre que reposaba encima de su escritorio.

"Pig" inmediatamente voló hacia Potter y el chico amarró la carta a una de sus patas. Pinchándole la muñeca cariñosamente la lechuza salió volando por la ventana.

"Errol, no te preguntaré si quieres quedarte o no, porque en verdad creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí" dijo el chico, levantando la vieja lechuza y depositándola sobre su escritorio. Tomo el vaso con agua que había en su mesita de noche y vertió el líquido dentro de uno de los recipientes para comida de Hedwig que no estaba usando Snape. La lechuza bebió toda el agua y luego ululó con gratitud.

Cuando terminó, Potter le preguntó, "¿Te importaría dormir afuera, en el árbol? Espartaco está usando la jaula de Hedwig y no creo que le gustaría compartirla contigo." El muchacho miró hacia la jaula sonriendo.

_Muy cierto_, pensó Snape irritado.

Cuidadosamente, el chico levantó al ave y la puso sobre una gruesa rama. La lechuza ululo agradecida e inmediatamente puso su cabeza bajo su ala. Snape pudo escucharla roncar suavemente casi de inmediato.

Potter tomó la carta que le había escrito Weasley, se acostó en su cama relajado y la leyó de nuevo, dos veces seguidas. Luego la doblo cuidadosamente y la dejo sobre su mesa de noche. Se recostó de nuevo, con sus brazos doblados bajo su cabeza y sus ojos fijos en el techo. A Snape le sorprendió lo contento que se le veía.

Después de un breve momento, Potter dirigió su mirada hacia Snape.

"Escribió un carta de tres páginas… eso es muy bueno, para ser Ron obviamente" admitió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "El siempre dice que no le gusta escribir, y mucho menos escribir una carta "larga". Solamente hace el esfuerzo porque sabe que… bueno, que no la paso muy bien acá. Hermione escribe más a menudo, me envía una carta cada dos o tres días. Probablemente me enviará una mañana."

Paró de hablar por unos minutos, frunciendo el entrecejo de una manera que le recordaba a Snape de las veces en que Lily había puesto la misma expresión, usualmente intentándose concentrar para escribir un ensayo de transfiguración.

"Tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo" dijo Potter finalmente. "Siempre puedo contar con ellos"

"Y la mama de Ron… ella también es muy buena conmigo. Cuando Dudley inicio a seguir dietas el verano antepasado, me empezó a enviar comida. Y lo sigue haciendo. Se lo agradezco mucho, pues, sé que no tienen mucho dinero. Ella sabe, creo…aunque nunca se lo he dicho, pero creo que ella sabe que prohibirme comer es uno de los castigos favoritos de mis tíos."

Se quedó callado por un momento, luego se sentó sobre su cama.

"Sabes, Espartaco… Ron es un excelente amigo, la mayoría de las veces. Las únicas veces que nos hemos peleado… son cuando, el se siente… celoso de mi."

Potter paró de hablar y parecía estar pensando profundamente.

"Desearía que él no se sintiera así" dijo el chico hablando despacio. "No debería sentirse así, me refiero a que… tengo dinero, y me sirve de _mucho_ tenerlo" dijo con sarcasmo, sus ojos giraron alrededor de la habitación, fijándose brevemente en las paredes despintadas y los viejos muebles desgastados. "Ron odia sentirse… pobre. Y odia ser el menor de todos sus hermanos."

Se quedo callado de nuevo y luego murmuró suavemente: "Yo no dudaría en cambiar lugares con él, lo haría en cualquier momento."

Potter se recostó de nuevo, suspirando.

"Es gracioso, Espartaco" dijo en tono pensante y con voz baja. "Existe mucha gente a la que le agrado… piensan que soy alguien especial… sin siquiera haberme conocido. Ron era así cuando lo conocí por primera vez."

Sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa.

"También existe mucha gente que me odia sin haberme conocido primero y sin razón alguna. Snape era así, creo."

Dentro de la jaula, Snape se movió nerviosamente.

"Durante todo mi primer año en Hogwarts, intente averiguar por qué no le agradaba" musitó Potter. "Nadie me decía nada, excepto Dumbledore, me lo dijo al final del año escolar, cuando yo estaba en la enfermería. Y ni siquiera me dijo todo la verdad."

El muchacho suspiró. "Dumbledore es bueno diciendo la verdad, pero no _toda_ la verdad. Eso me preocupa algunas veces."

Eso preocupaba a Snape también.

"De todas maneras" continuó Potter. "Al final pude descubrir porque me odia Snape… y aun así, descubrí que no me odia por como soy. Me odia por ser el hijo de mi padre y por como él cree que actúo. " Potter continuó pensando por un momento. "Eso me hizo pensar… no muy bien acerca de su persona, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?"

Snape pensó, que tal vez, si sabía.

Potter abrazó su almohada y fijó sus ojos a la pared.

"El año pasado" empezó a hablar y Snape pensó que tal vez no se había dado cuenta que estaba diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta. "Vi las memorias de Snape en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Pensé… pensé que estaba tramando algo, algo malo. El antes era un Mortífago, ¿sabes? No entendía como Dumbledore podía confiar en él. Y él no me explicaba porque… bueno el no me hablo durante todo el año pasado. Hasta la noche de la pelea en el ministerio. La noche en que… murió Sirius."

"Yo creí que lo hacía porque estaba enojado conmigo" dijo en voz baja. "Me refiero a Dumbledore. Tu sabes… por hacer que lo expulsaran de el Wizengamot y todo eso… y por todos los chismes de _El Profeta_. El no me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera me_ miraba_" El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Snape suspiro para sus adentros. Esa había sido una manera tonta e infantil de pensar. Pero, después de todo, Potter aun era un niño. _Albus para ser un hombre tan brillantemente inteligente muchas veces cometes los errores más obvios._

"De todas maneras" continuó hablando Potter "Me imagine que él tenía razón acerca de Snape y que yo estaba equivocado, porque Snape averiguo si Sirius estaba a salvo y le contó lo que había visto en mi visión y luego, envió a los de la Orden a ayudarme al Ministeio… y él me odia y odia también a Sirius, por lo que estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque no quisiera. Eso es algo noble, creo. "

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias por ese dudoso cumplido_, pensó Snape ácidamente.

Esta vez, el silencio duró tanto que Snape pensó que Potter se había quedado dormido. Estaba empezando a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando la voz del chico sonó de nuevo… tan baja que apenas la escuchó.

"Esa fue la noche en me enteré acerca de la profecía"

Snape se quedó quieto, sus diminutos oídos se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba. Nunca había escuchado la profecía completamente, pero parecía que Potter si lo había hecho… sin duda, Dumbledore se lo había dicho.

Los músculos del muchacho se tensaron visiblemente y puso sus manos sobre la cara.

"No quiero pensar en eso ahora" dijo enojado.

Abruptamente, se paro y caminó hacia su armario, sacando un par de pijamas de este. Cuando se quitó la camiseta, Snape se quedó consternado al ver un largo moretón sobre su hombro izquierdo: se podía imaginar a Vernon Dursley empujándolo rudamente hacia las escaleras, luego de haberle golpeado la nariz.

_Tenemos que salir de aquí,_ pensó Snape desesperado, sin siquiera percatarse de que había dicho _tenemos_ en vez de _tengo_.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Hace quince años, Severus Snape había iniciado una misión que le tomaría toda su vida completar- proteger a Harry Potter. Sentía que era el ultimo favor que le que podía hacer a Lily Evans, quien había sido – y aun era- el amor de su vida.

Aunque había odiado y resentido al chico por los dolorosos recuerdos que evocaba, lo había protegido. Snape tenía un modo de pensar simple, vivía de acuerdo a su propio código moral, que venga lo que tiene que venir. Es por eso que le había creído a Potter cuando había dicho que el Señor Tenebroso tenia capturado a Sirius Black en el Ministerio de Magia. Había presenciado la muerte demasiadas veces durante el curso de su vida. Jamás llegaría a desearle la muerte a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, jamás abandonaría a un compañero, ya sea que este le simpatizara o no.

Con la excepción de Albus Dumbledore, a Snape no le importaba lo que los otros pensaran de él. Sabía que la mayoría de sus colegas, los miembros de la Orden, estudiantes y magos en general, lo miraban con sospecha, no confiaban en el. Esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No deseaba socializar con nadie: sentía que no lo merecía después de lo que le había hecho a Lily. No necesitaba amigos: la vida le había enseñado que la mayoría de las veces el amor terminaba causando más dolor, además las amistades lo distraerían de su trabajo como espía. Se enorgullecía de sus estudiantes en Slytherin y no disimulaba su trato preferencial hacia estos, pero solamente lo hacía porque muchos de ellos tenían parientes Mortífagos y era muy importante para el parecer como si estaba de su lado. Además, cada vez que favorecía un Slytherin sobre un Gryffindor, se calmaba un poco el dolor que todas aquellas frustrantes experiencias con los Merodeadores habían dejado.

Sabía que Dumbldeore había esperado que, con el tiempo, llegara a querer al hijo de Lily. Snape estaba seguro que esto jamás llegaría a pasar. Si bien había jurado secretamente proteger al chico aunque le costara la vida, hubiera preferido que lo expulsaran del colegio y así no tener que verlo tan a menudo. Aparte de las detenciones (durante las cuales se deleitaba atormentando a Potter) Snape intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en presencia del chico. Y hasta las detenciones lo dejaban con un sentimiento frustrante.

Snape no deseaba saber sobre la vida del chico, aparte de lo que observaba durante la escuela, y se aseguraba de observar lo menos posible (exceptuando, obviamente, aquello que le permitiese meter al muchacho en problemas). Apenas le permitía a Potter hablar en su presencia; jamás escuchaba las explicaciones o excusas por su comportamiento. Cuando otros adultos hablaban acerca de Potter, Snape intentaba cambiar de tema o salirse de la conversación lo más rápido posible.

Por lo tanto, la situación actual, era quizá, la única manera posible de hacer que Snape llegara a conocer al _verdadero_ Harry Potter… de empezar a sentirse diferente acerca de él.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas se creó una especie de rutina: cada mañana, a las 6:30 (una hora más tarde los fines de semana), Petunia Dursley tocaría la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino. El chico se despertaría y se vestiría con lo primero que encontraba y bajaba a preparar el desayuno para su familia. Después de, aproximadamente, una hora regresaría a atender las necesidades de su "mascota". Cada día, pacientemente, sacaba a Snape de la jaula y aplicaría medicina a su hombro herido. Luego limpiaría la jaula, llenaría con agua nueva uno de los recipientes y el otro con comida.

La herida de Snape estaba sanando lentamente; el hechizo que le había lanzado Bellatrix había sido muy poderoso. Su control era, admirable. De no ser por Potter, probablemente el hubiese muerto desangrado. Además, había tenido suerte que el chico tuviera pociones mágicas ya que los medicamentos muggles no hubieran ayudado en mucho a sanar su herida.

Cada día, Snape se paraba sobre la rodilla de Potter, obligándose a permanecer quieto mientras el chico limpiaba y aplicaba medicamento sobre la herida. Potter parecía saber cuánto le dolía a Snape el golpe, por lo que intentaba calmar al murciélago hablándole o leyendo en voz alta _El Profeta_, mientras trataba la lesión. Gracias a esto Snape pudo aprender cómo había cambiado la opinión pública sobre "El Elegido"; le divertía ver que toda esta atención asqueaba a Potter aun más que a Snape.

Si el chico se cansaba de leer el periódico, a veces le cantaba. Aunque claramente el muchacho jamás llegaría a ser grande en la industria de la música, tenía una voz entonada (había admitido riendo que jamás tendría el coraje de cantar frente a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, quienes seguramente se burlarían) y Snape tenía que admitir que encontraba el canto del chico algo… relajante.

Luego de haber atendido las necesidades del murciélago, Potter se bañaría y vestiría y en seguida desaparecería hasta la noche. Snape sabía que el chico probablemente estaba ocupado haciendo sus quehaceres – su sentido del olfato le permitía fácilmente detectar el olor del sudor del chico cuando regresaba, junto con la esencia de fertilizante para el jardín, pasto cortado, pintura, detergente o jabón. Muchas veces, también, olía como a comida, seguramente el cocinaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Luego de ponerse ropa limpia, lavarse la cara y las manos, quitaba la tela que cubría la jaula, saludando a Snape con su usualmente calmada voz, "Hola, Espartaco". Se sentaba en el escritorio y pasaba una o dos horas haciendo sus tareas. Cuando terminaba, ponía sus libros a un lado, se estiraba y se acostaba en su cama.

Luego le hablaría a Snape – algunas veces por más de dos horas – antes de quedarse dormido. Si una pesadilla lo despertaba durante las tempranas horas de la madrugada (algo que pasaba entre dos a tres veces por semana) el muchacho le hablaría de nuevo al murciélago por media hora o más.

La gran ironía de la situación era, por supuesto, que Potter hubiera preferido confiar sus pensamientos y emociones a Argus Filch antes que a Snape. Y Snape, por el otro lado, _jamás_ habría deseado escuchar las angustias e ideas de un adolescente, mucho menos las de Potter – solo con pensar en ello habría hecho que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos de aburrimiento en menos de cinco minutos. Pero, después de todo, el chico pensaba que le estaba hablando a un estúpido animal y el profesor de pociones era una audiencia cautiva que no podía hablar – estaba _obligado_ a escuchar y al hacerlo, aprendía cada vez más de lo que ocurría dentro de la mente y el corazón de Harry Potter.

Todas las preocupaciones, angustias y miedos que Potter no se atrevía a decir ni siquiera a sus amigos, ahora las conocía Snape. Fue así como Snape se enteró de la profecía completa, de las actividades del Ejército de Dumbledore, de las sádicas detenciones con Dolores Umbridge de las que el chico había sido demasiado orgulloso como para quejarse con McGonagall, del miedo que tenía de decepcionar a Dumbledore. Aprendió de la decepción de Potter causada por el breve romance que había tenido con la Señorita Chang, de su creciente atracción hacia la Señorita Weasley y del miedo a lo que pasaría si alguno de sus hermanos llegaba a enterarse de esto, y de sus dudas sobre si alguna vez tendría una vida normal con relaciones normales. Aprendió acerca de la ambición del chico de convertirse en un Auror y de su nerviosismo por los resultados de los T.I.M.O.s. Snape acabó por aprender y entender el intenso miedo a "perder a alguien" que tenía Potter, un miedo causado por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Hasta se había llegado a enterar que el chico en verdad se arrepentía de haber visto los recuerdos de Snape el año pasado – no solo por lo que había aprendido acerca de su padre, si no porque había violado la privacidad de uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix por puras sospechas.

La situación había puesto al chico en la inusual posición de tener que confiar en Snape, por lo que también había puesto a Snape en la inusual posición de escuchar – _realmente_ escuchar – a Potter. Sin poder hablar o moverse mucho, Snape tenía sus propias preocupaciones, junto con el dolor de su herida y el aburrimiento. No había noticias o anuncios acerca de su desaparición, aparentemente, o Potter las habría mencionado – _sin duda, felizmente_, pensó Snape irritado. Y el hecho de que nadie lo había venido a buscar aun, significaba que Dumbledore tenía alguna otra gran preocupación.

También se encontraba constantemente tenso por la posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso lo llamase a alguna reunión y el no sería capaz de ir. Había tenido suerte hasta ahora – Voldemort evitaba llamarlo muy a menudo pues temía que Dumbledore sospechara - pero su suerte no podía durar para siempre. Tampoco sabía, y esto le preocupaba aun más, lo que Bellatrix y McNair habían estado haciendo el día en que lo atacaron.

No tenía mucho que hacer… aparte de leer las páginas de El Profeta que Potter ponía sobre el suelo de la jaula y de escuchar cuando el chico le leía alguna de sus cartas (en especial las de algún miembro de la Orden), Snape no tenía nada para entretenerse. Dormía la mayor parte del día (como lo hacen los murciélagos), recitaba pasajes de poesía del tiempo en que había leído o estudiado con Lily y se preocupaba.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, descubrió que las única manera de entretenerse era escuchando a Potter – el consentido y malcriado niño que no respetaba las reglas. O al menos eso era lo que había pensado antes.

Snape siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una persona solitaria y de la comodidad que tenia al estar solo. Hasta ese tonto de Pettigrew había tenido más compañía que él, aun siendo la mascota del chico Weasley por más de una década. La única voz que escuchaba, era la de Potter y Snape empezó a esperar escucharla cada vez más, aunque esto jamás se lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

A través de las platicas de Potter acerca de sus amigos, enemigos, ideas y ambiciones, Snape empezó, aunque de manera reacia al principio, a darse cuenta de lo que Dumbledore había querido hacerle ver desde el principio – juntó con la imprudencia de James Potter, su falta de sutileza y su afán por romper reglas, el chico también tenía la compasión de Lily, su lealtad y su enorme capacidad de amar en cara a los malos tratos.

Snape también sospechaba algo que ni siquiera Dumbledore habría adivinado, quizá… que la tendencia del chico de actuar en secreto y de romper reglas, no era causada porque se sentía superior a los demás, si no por que desconfiaba enormemente de los adultos – quienes, ciertamente, jamás le habían dado una buena razón para confiar en ellos.

Era obvio, Harry Potter jamás habría sido un buen Slytherin.

¿Debilidad? Quizá. Cuando Snape escuchó los pensamientos de Potter acerca de Draco, de cómo odiaba al chico pero simpatizaba con él al mismo tiempo, sabía que el chico Malfoy jamás sería tan gentil con un enemigo. Pero también sabía que Potter compartía el poder que tenia Dumbledore de hacer que los otros le amaran – un poder que, si lo usaba de la manera correcta, podía hacer que los otros actuaran como él quería. Y aun así, era también obvio, que el chico era demasiado humilde como para hacer eso. Esto le hacía vulnerable, pero el chico tenía una integridad mucho más grande que la de Dumbledore.

No le sorprendía que el viejo brujo amara tanto al chico. Snape había aprendido de chico a no dejar acercarse a nadie, no amar a nadie. Potter parecía no poder aprender a hacer esto. En vez de ser una debilidad como originalmente había pensado Snape tal vez era ¿el poder que destruiría a Voldemort?

De todas las cosas que Potter le platicaba a "Espartaco", Snape notó que jamás mencionaba a los Dursles a excepción de unos cuantos comentarios: "Debo de apurarme y preparar el desayuno o Tía Petunia me regañará;" "Necesito terminar de podar los arbustos o Tío Vernon se enojará conmigo" "Me alegro de que la Señora Weasley enviara estos pasteles de carne – no comí suficiente en la cena porque Dudley comió raciones extras."

Snape encontró estos pequeños comentarios particularmente alarmantes ya que el chico continuaba apareciendo con lesiones menores: un moretón alrededor de su muñeca un día, un labio partido el siguiente. Hasta había aparecido un día con una marca roja en forma de mano sobre una de sus mejillas. La marca no se convirtió en moretón, pero Snape sabía que los delgados y largos dedos de Petunia habían sido probablemente los causantes del golpe. Durante esos días Potter no hablaba mucho, aunque siempre tenía una pesadilla en la noche. Su conversación luego de estas pesadillas era algo malhumorada.

Snape se había empezado a preguntar si Vernon y Petunia también maltrataban a su propio hijo de la misma manera que a su sobrino… era posible que Potter no fuera el único menor en la casa que estaba sufriendo. No fue hasta que comenzó la tercera semana bajo el cuidado de Potter que Snape se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia entre el trato que recibía Potter y el que recibía su primo.

Era Domingo, Snape lo sabía porque a Potter lo habían dejado dormir una hora más. Dursley, que obviamente no trabajaba ese día, estaba viendo algún deporte muggle en el televisor (Snape había podido escuchar las voces de los comentaristas relatando el progreso del juego cuando Potter había abierto la puerta para salir).

Potter había hecho algo para enojar a su tío, pues Snape se despertó sobresaltado por los gritos del muggle llenos de ira.

Tan sobresaltado estaba que casi se había caído del pequeño columpio de alambre del que estaba suspendido, Snape se agarró bien con sus patas y escuchó concentradamente. A través de la tela, la puerta cerrada y algunas paredes las únicas palabras que pudo escuchar fueron las que ya había usado antes Vernon Dursley, cuando le había golpeado la nariz a su sobrino: _anormal, fenómeno._

Snape se preguntó intranquilo que era lo que había hecho Potter esta vez para enojar al hombre. Esperó a que sonara el golpe, como la vez pasada – pero esta vez solamente escuchó los pies del chico subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Bajó de su columpio y se paró sobre el suelo de la jaula al mismo tiempo en que entraba el chico. Potter se dirigió directamente a la jaula, removió inmediatamente la tela que la cubría y abrió la puertecilla.

Snape aun estaba demasiado sobresaltado como para escabullirse o protestar cuando Potter, sin previo aviso, lo agarro, llevándolo a la otra esquina de la habitación y lo metió rápidamente en una vieja jaula para hámster que estaba junto a algunos juguetes viejos y quebrados y unos electrodomésticos muy dañados.

Snape miró fijamente a Potter, sorprendido, mientras este cerraba la puerta de la jaula. Era mucho más pequeña que la jaula de la lechuza y el murciélago apenas se podía mover.

"Lo siento mucho Espartaco" dijo el chico triste. Estaba algo pálido y en su mirada había miedo, enojo y resignación al mismo tiempo. Levantó la jaula "Mi tío vendrá al cuarto para… para hablar con migo. No quiero que estés aquí, no puedo dejar que te vea. No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionaría Tío Vernon o de cómo reaccionarias tu y no quiero arriesgarme."

Antes de que Snape tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, Potter se movió rápidamente sin hacer ningún ruido y salió de la habitación con la jaula y cruzó el pasillo. Snape pudo ver brevemente el pasillo alfombrado y una serie de puertas cerradas. Potter se movió con rapidez hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo, silenciosamente abrió una puerta y entró a un cuarto bien iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Potter bajó la jaula.

"Aquí estarás a salvo, Espartaco" murmuró el chico "Esta es la habitación de mi primo y está en la casa de uno de sus amigos. Vendré por ti más tarde. "

Luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y dejando completamente sola a su mascota.

Por un momento, Snape se quedo quieto dentro de la jaula en la increíblemente silenciosa habitación, los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Habían interrumpido su profundo sueño y lo habían sacado del cuarto en el que había pasado las últimas dos semanas. Se sentía totalmente desconcertado.

Luego de pasar unos momentos respirando y usando técnicas de relajación, el cerebro de Snape se despejó lo suficiente como para observar y analizar su alrededor.

Estaba en una amplia y bien ventilada habitación, era por lo menos dos veces más grande que la de Potter. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un alegre color azul. Parecía que habían sido pintadas recientemente y, repentinamente, Snape se pregunto si había sido Potter el que lo había hecho… había olfateado el olor de la pintura en las manos del chico hace unos días y había visto que uno de sus pantalones tenia pequeñas manchas del mismo color que el de la pared.

Junto a una de las paredes había una enorme cama con un grueso colchón y la cubría un esponjoso cobertor con rayas grises y azules. Las cortinas, hechas de la misma tela rayada que el cobertor, ondeaban en las tres grandes ventanas, dos de las cuales tenían vista hacia el patio trasero y la otra al otro lado de la casa. Una gruesa alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo y en la esquina entre las ventanas había un sillón grande de cuero.

En la pared frente a la cama había un alto aparador de madera sobre el cual estaba un enorme televisor, con reproductor multimedia y una consola de videojuegos. En los estantes había una gran cantidad de discos de juego y películas.

Bajo una de las ventanas había un elegante escritorio, sobre el cual Potter había dejado su jaula. Una silla acolchonada, del tipo en que se usa en las oficinas, con una chaqueta de cuero que colgaba en uno de los hombros de esta, estaba frente al escritorio. En la pared de la izquierda había otro aparador, este era más largo que alto. Un poco más arriba de este aparador había un enorme espejo pegado a la pared. A la derecha del aparador había cinco estantes que llegaban hasta el techo. Todos estos muebles, los estantes, las dos mesitas de noche y el escritorio estaban repletos de cosas: un estéreo, CDs de música, videojuegos, relojes, portarretratos con fotografías familiares, un reproductor de CD portátil, revistas y otras baratijas despilfarradas por todas partes. Apilados alrededor de la jaula de Snape había libros de texto y otros libros, ninguno de los cuales parecía haber sido usado.

En la pared que estaba a la derecha de la cama había una puerta entreabierta que parecía conducir hacia un armario que estaba repleto de ropa.

Casi hasta el último centímetro de las paredes parecía estar cubierto con posters de muggles, fotografías y unos banderines del colegio "Smeltings".

Suspirando lentamente, Snape se sentó en el suelo de la jaula. Bueno esto respondía su pregunta de si a los dos niños los trataban de la misma manera.

La voz de Potter, en tono bajo y suave, lo despertó después del atardecer.

"Hola, Espartaco"

Lentamente, Sanpe se puso de pie. Los últimos rayos del sol inundaban la habitación. Le sorprendió haberse quedado dormido – se sentía incomodo en esta lujosa y ostentosa habitación.

"Siento no haber podido venir por ti antes, Espartaco" murmuró el chico. "Vamos… regresemos a mi habitación." Levantó la jaula y salió del cuarto con cautela.

Snape, tan irritado como siempre, se sintió aliviado de regresar a la pequeña y obscura habitación de Potter.

Potter puso la jaula para hámster sobre su pequeño escritorio y luego saco a Snape. El chico sonrió un poco al ver que el murciélago se acercaba hacia su mano en vez de esperar a que esta lo cogiera.

"Si, también me alegro de que esta tarde ya haya terminado" le dijo al animal. Snape notó que su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en la jaula de la lechuza, Snape observo detenidamente a Potter.

A excepción por sus mejillas sonrojadas, la cara del chico estaba pálida. Había dos oscuros círculos bajo sus enrojecidos ojos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos pero no parecía haber lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Su labio inferior estaba algo partido, al parecer se lo había estado mordiendo.

Con un largo suspiro, Potter se sentó en la silla y se inclino hacia atrás. Se puso rígido repentinamente e izo una mueca de dolor. Cambió de posición, esta vez con sus codos sobre sus rodillas, puso su cara entre sus manos.

Luego de 5 minutos, el chico se levanto de nuevo. Le sonrió al murciélago.

"Ahí tienes comida y agua Espartaco, haz lo que sea que haces mientras duermo" dijo Potter con gentileza. "Necesito descansar."

Mientras se movía hacia la cama la camisa, que le quedaba demasiado grande, se deslizo dejando descubierto uno de sus hombros en el que Snape vio un ancho moretón color rojo obscuro, probablemente hecho por un cinturón, contrastando contra su pálida piel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Para los que preguntaron:**

**La historia NO es Slash, lo siento (y no te preocupes DjLupits no ofende tu pregunta =) ). **

**Como la historia no es Romance, no son tan importantes las parejas, pero si quieren saberlo si es Harry/Giny (yo tampoco los soporto =( ), lo siento.**

Capitulo 9

_Harry se sentó en patio trasero de la casa, era un descanso, bien merecido, luego de haber podado todos los arbustos. Era un día algo deprimente, nublado, frio y sentía el sudor helado en su espalda. Repentinamente, el sol salió de entre las nubes y el día se torno tan maravillosamente cálido, que decidió quitarse la camisa. Al principio esto se sintió muy bien…el sol estaba calentando su espalda helada muy rápido. Demasiado rápido… sentía que su espalda estaba en llamas, como si alguien estaba presionando un trozo de hierro ardiente contra su cuerpo. Miró hacia el suelo y, para su sorpresa, estaba cubierto de nieve. Pensó en lo bien que se sentiría la nieve fría al hacer contacto con la piel quemada de su espalda e inmediatamente se recostó…_

… solamente para despertarse, con un ahogado gritito, cuando su espalda llena de golpes y heridas hizo contacto con el colchón.

Harry se sentó rápidamente. Se había quedado dormido sobre las frazadas. Le echó un vistazo al reloj, eran las 2:24 de la madrugada. Volvió su mirada hacia el vaso que estaba sobre su mesita, pero estaba vacío - se había tomado toda el agua hace horas. Temía despertar a Tío Vernon si bajaba a la cocina por más, no quería arriesgarse, era mejor permanecer sediento.

Suspirando, Harry se paró. Sentía como si su espalda estaba en llamas, y la piel se sentía demasiado pequeña, como si se hubiera encogido mientras dormía. Moviéndose lentamente para no empeorar el dolor, se dirigió hacia su armario, cuidadosamente se quitó los jeans y se puso unos viejos pantalones azules de pijama. Luego muy pero muy cautelosamente se quitó la camiseta. No se puso la camisa del pijama, sabía que aun la más ligera tela haría que le ardiera la espalda al hacer contacto con esta.

Había un viejo espejo pegado a una de las puertas armario, pero Harry no se molesto en girar para ver el daño que había dejado Tío Vernon en su espalda. Podía ver parte de un golpe que se extendía desde su hombro hasta parte de su cuello, también habían algunos moretones asomándose alrededor de su torso y de sus costillas. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que estos golpes zigzagueaban desde debajo de su cuello hasta su cintura, dejando moretes en algunos lugares, aunque la mayoría eran solamente marcas rojas. Ya había visto esto antes y no deseaba verlo de nuevo.

Detrás de él escucho un sonido metálico. Un golpeteo frenético que provenía de la jaula.

Harry se volteó. Espartaco parecía muy agitado, trepaba frenético por el alambre de gallinero que Harry había puesto en su jaula.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Harry al murciélago, con curiosidad.

Se acercó a la jaula. Para su sorpresa, el murciélago descendió y se quedó parado sobre los periódicos, viéndolo fijamente con una mirada que parecía preguntar –

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Hay algo que quieres que haga? – _parecía decir_._

Harry se quedó mirando a la criatura por un tiempo, pensando. Luego, sin siquiera entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la puertecilla de la jaula y agarró a Espartaco. Llevó al murciélago hasta su cama y lo puso cerca de su almohada. Luego muy cuidadosamente se acostó.

Por un momento el murciélago parecía encontrarse en un estado de shock y Harry estaba seguro de que intentaría huir. Luego un instinto pareció decirle que se relajara y se quedo quieto sentado sobre las frazadas viendo a Harry sin parpadear.

Luego de unos momentos, Harry habló.

"Hay veces en que pienso" empezó a decir el chico lentamente "en lo que diría la gente si supiera de… esto" Movió la mano alrededor de la habitación. "Acerca de la manera en que es mi vida aquí. Quiero decir, jamás me atrevería a contarles. "

Se quedó callado por un momento.

"Creo que Hermione sospecha, algunas veces" dijo finalmente. "Vio que traía el botiquín con pociones curativas y me empezó a preguntar un montón de cosas… no parecía creer lo que le respondía."

Harry sonrió, pero había cierta melancolía en sus ojos. "Ron no tiene ni idea. No sospecha nada."

Volvió su Mirada hacia la pared y se quedó callado de nuevo, casi parecía como si se hubiese olvidado del murciélago. Cuando empezó a hablar, era más consigo mismo que con Espartaco y su voz sonó grave.

"Me pregunto si Dumbledore sospecha. Sabe que no me la paso bien aquí. Lo dijo el año pasado."

Hizo otra pausa.

"Estoy seguro que no sabe que mi tío me golpea." Empezó Harry. Tragó con dificultad. "No lo sé, la verdad… él parece saberlo todo."

Otra pausa, esta vez mucho más larga que la anterior. Luego…

"Quizá… quizá piense que necesito esto." Su voz no era más que un leve susurro y su mirada seguía fija en la pared, ni siquiera podía ver al murciélago a los ojos al decir esto. Tragó de nuevo "O quizá… quizá crea que… lo merezco. Hay veces en que… en que hasta _yo_ creo que lo merezco."

La costumbre le permitió a Harry controlar el dolor que causaban estos pensamientos y calmarse. Para cambiar de tema, empezó a hablar de su guardián.

"El… me refiero, a mi tío… se enoja por qué no grito o lloro" le dijo a Espartaco con seriedad. Sus ojos se endurecieron, al igual que su voz. "Jamás le daré esa satisfacción."

Suspiro profundamente y luego presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos. "Pero es que, aunque quisiera, no puedo llorar. Es gracioso, la verdad… cuando era pequeño, me castigaban por llorar… decían que yo "lloriqueaba y me quejaba" demasiado. Mi tío decía que me daría algo porque llorar. Y ahora se enoja porque no lloro."

Harry se quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos del murciélago.

"Ya no lloro, Espartaco. No lloro desde que era muy pequeño. Paré de llorar mucho antes de ir a Hogwarts. No puedo llorar." Sus ojos verdes se cerraron por un momento, luego los abrió de nuevo. "Hubieron veces en que estuve a punto de llorar… dos veces, creo. La primera fue cuando Dumbledore me dijo como había muerto mi mamá para salvarme. La segunda fue cuando murió Cedric… bueno, es que, la Señora Weasley me estaba abrazando y pues… nadie me había abrazado así antes." Dijo susurrando.

"De todas maneras" continuó Harry, "Creí que lloraría esa vez. Sentí que iba a llorar. Pero alguien… Hermione creó… me distrajo. Me alegro que sucediera eso, creo. Pues Ron estaba viendo y… no quería llorar enfrente de él. O frente a esa mujer Rita Skeeter, que estaba pretendiendo ser un escarabajo para poder escuchar todo. Desearía que Hermione la hubiese aplastado… por lo menos evito que escribiera sobre eso en El Profeta."

Harry suspiró, se quedo callado por un momento y luego dijo en voz baja "Ni siquiera lloré cuando Sirius murió."

Sin pensarlo, Harry hizo algo que usualmente hacia a Hedwig: empezó a acariciar la parte de atrás de la cabeza del murciélago. Al principio el animal se puso rígido y, por un momento, Harry temió haber ido demasiado lejos al acariciar a la criatura salvaje – que lo intentaría morder de nuevo o intentaría huir o que por lo menos intentaría alejarse de él. Luego pareció decidir soportar las caricias y lentamente se relajó. A Harry le alegró esto. Al consolar a la pequeña bestia se consolaba el mismo, lo hacía sentir más… más _proactivo_, de alguna manera, en esta horrible situación que se había salido de control. Seguramente no podía ser tan inútil como se sentía si aun podía darle un poco de atención positiva a otro ser viviente, aun si era solamente una lechuza… o en este caso, un murciélago herido.

Por un largo rato, acarició a Espartaco.

"Yo, desearía poder hacerlo" murmuró finalmente. "Poder llorar. Pero, siempre siento un nudo… aquí" señaló su estomago.

El murciélago permaneció en silencio.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Harry suspiró, se levantó y llevó al murciélago de regreso a su jaula.

"De todas maneras" dijo el chico, mientras regresaba a su cama y se acostaba boca abajo sobre el delgado colchón. "Solo tengo que regresar un verano más, después de este, luego ya seré mayor de edad y puedo abandonar Privet Drive para siempre. Si es que sigo vivo. "

Cuando Snape había visto el daño que ese muggle bastardo y bueno para nada había causado a su sobrino, no había podido evitar ponerse frenético. Apenas si había una pulgada de piel sin las marcas del cinturón – algunos de los golpes habían dejado marcas hasta en la parte de atrás de los brazos del chico. Y en unos lugares, el cinturón había hecho que saliera un poco de sangre.

Snape quería hacer… algo… pero estaba enjaulado, mudo e inútil. Aun si no lo estuviera, no sabía exactamente que podría haber hecho, más allá de destruir al muggle y curar al chico. Se había quedado estupefacto cuando el muchacho lo había sacado de la jaula y lo había llevado hasta su cama, y había considerado brevemente en transformarse en humano en el momento. Pero su hábito de ser siempre precavido, de no dejar que sus sentimientos dictaran sus acciones, no se lo habían permitido, sin embargo… sus instintos le habían dicho que permaneciera quieto y eso es exactamente lo que había hecho.

Cuando Potter le había acariciado la cabeza, Snape había estado a punto de huir. No le gustaba que lo tocaran. Solo su madre lo había tocado con amor cuando era chico y no estaba acostumbrado a que otros hicieran contacto físico con el sin hacerle daño. Hasta los abrazos de Lily, por mucho que los deseaba, lo dejaban sintiéndose desorientado y lleno de frustración. Y, por mucho que amara a Dumbledore como al padre que nunca había tenido, no podía evitar ponerse tenso cada vez que el viejo brujo ponía su mano sobre su brazo o su hombro. Esta era la razón, por la que el viejo mago raramente hacia tal cosa.

Al final, se había obligado a sí mismo a permanecer quito, al ver que al chico parecía más calmado. Y Snape tenía que admitir que no había sido exactamente… tan odioso como había pensado que sería.

Le había dolido el corazón, más de lo que le gustaría llegar a admitir, cuando Potter había dicho que jamás había sido abrazado o consolado. La madre de Snape, lo había abrazado cuando era pequeño. Había muerto cuando el estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero si sabia como se sentían lo abrazos de una madre y parecía que Potter jamás había experimentado eso. Snape sabía que jamás sería capaz de consolar al chico de la misma manera en que su madre lo había hecho, luego de que su padre lo castigara injustamente, pero podía "consolar" al chico dejando que acariciara la cabeza del murciélago, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Luego de que Potter se quedara dormido, Snape había estirado su ala herida. Estaba sanando, lentamente, pero lo estaba haciendo. Si se transformaba ahora, podría moverse lo suficiente como para llevarse a Potter a Hogwarts. Aunque preferiría esperar a que Potter lo liberase, entonces se podría transformar en algún lugar lejos de la casa y regresar por el chico sin que Potter descubriera de sus habilidades como animago.

Ya no era la desconfianza lo que hacía que Snape quisiera ocultarle sus habilidades a Potter; aunque la verdad era que, si Potter se enteraba esto, lo pondría en riesgo de ser descubierto por Voldemort si el mago tenebroso se adentraba en la mente del chico de nuevo. No, la verdad era que Snape se sentía... casi culpable, por haberse enterado de los detalles de la vida de Potter. Se encogió solo con pensar, en como Potter se sentiría si se enteraba que su nueva mascota, a la cual le había confiado muchos de sus pensamientos y sentimientos más secretos, era su odiado profesor de pociones. Se imagino, dolorosamente, la enorme inquietud que sentiría el chico, pensando en que Snape los divulgaría.

Sin embargo, el profesor de pociones no tenía otra opción. Si el muggle intentaba lastimar al chico de nuevo, Snape tendría que transformarse antes de ser liberado.

La siguiente mañana era lunes. Aun después de haber recibido una paliza el día anterior, Potter se despertó tan temprano como de costumbre, para preparar el desayuno a su tío y a su tía. Más tarde, le trajo a Snape un plato con kiwi, por lo que Snape supuso que no le habían prohibido comer.

El chico acababa de cubrir la jaula con la tela, cuando Petunia entró en su habitación sin tocar antes la puerta. Snape la vio desde la pequeña abertura de la tela.

"Hoy me iré de compras" le dijo al chico. "Necesito que vayas al mercado y recojas algunas cosas. Esta noche celebraremos la cena de cumpleaños de Dudley y quiero que todo sea perfecto."

"Si, Tía Petunia" dijo el chico con un tono monótono, alcanzando la lista de ingredientes que le daba su tía.

"También quiero que podes los arbustos del frente de la casa, hoy" continuó Petunia. "Piers, el amigo de Duddy, vendrá a pasar con él la tarde y se quedará para la cena. Entonces, has tus quehaceres y mantente fuera de su camino ¿entendido?"

Snape escuchó al chico dar un pequeño bufido y sonrió amargamente para sus adentros. _Si, estoy seguro de que Potter está muy decepcionado por no poder participar de las celebraciones_, pensó sonriente.

Petunia aparentemente decidió ignorar el pequeño bufido de su sobrino y solamente le dijo que más le valía terminar sus quehaceres antes de que ella regresara a la casa, a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Después de unos momentos, Potter también abandonó la habitación y Snape, se quedó colgado de su columpio, preparado para pasar su día dormido, como todos los murciélagos lo hacen.

Era cerca de la una de la tarde cuando unos sonoros ruidos lo obligaron a despertarse, parecían venir del pasillo.

Bajando de su columpio pensó nervioso, _¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?_

Escuchó la voz de un muchacho – no era ni la del chico Dursley, ni la de Potter:

"Vamos, Gran D, termina ya de almorzar, ¿vamos a jugar videojuegos o no?"

Se escuchaba cerca, justo al otro lado de la puerta de Potter. Desde el piso de abajo, la voz del primo de Potter se escuchó:

"¿Acaso no puedes esperar un poco, Piers? ¡Solo déjame terminar mi pedazo de pastel!"

El otro chico – Piers – gimió disgustado. "Bola de grasa" murmuró el muchacho en voz baja. Snape lo escucho poner su oído sobre la puerta. Aparentemente, Potter no la había cerrado correctamente, pues esta se abrió de golpe y el chico calló dentro de la habitación.

Snape se quedó completamente quieto, podía llamar la atención si se movía o hacia algún ruido.

"¡Wow! ¡Hey, Dudley! ¡Gran D!" gritó el muchacho.

Segundos más tarde, Snape escucho al chico Dursley subir las escaleras. Paró en el pasillo, justo enfrente de la habitación de Potter, parecía no querer entrar.

"Piers, esa es la habitación de mi primo… vamos, ¡sal de ahí!"

"¿El fenómeno de tu primo duerme aquí?" dijo el otro chico riendo. "Vaya ¡que pocilga!"

"Vamos Piers, solo ¡sal de ahí!" Dudley Dursley definitivamente sonaba nervioso.

"¿Que te ocurre Gran D? actúas como si le temieras a ese delgaducho y pequeño gusano." Dijo Piers, algo exasperado. "¿Acaso ya olvidaste de los viejos tiempos? ¿Cuando jugábamos a perseguirlo y golpearlo?"

Ahora Dudley sonaba irritado.

"Yo no le temo a ese fenómeno, solamente quiero empezar con los videojuegos ¡Vamos!"

Pero Piers no salió, y Snape se puso nervioso al escuchar pasos acercándose a la jaula.

"Dud… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso Harry tiene periquitos o algo así?"

Dudley sonó más nervioso que nunca.

"No… es una lechuza. Vamos Piers, quiero jugar _Megadeath V_"

"No, espera… esto es genial; ¡Tengo que ver esto!" el chico sonaba emocionado. "¿Una lechuza, en serio? ¿En donde la consiguió?"

Ahora Dudley había entrado a la habitación también.

"No, déjala en paz; no lo sé. La consiguió en esa escuela para fenómenos a la que asiste, ¿Ok? Probablemente ni siquiera este ahí; la usa para enviar mensajes a sus amigos."

"¿Cómo una paloma mensajera? ¿Por qué en San Brutus o como sea, le permiten tener una _lechuza_?"

Y luego, súbitamente, quitó la tela que cubría la jaula.

Snape se quedó horrorizado al ver a los dos chicos, uno gordo y nervioso, el otro delgaducho, lleno de granos y fascinado, abrir sus bocas con asombro.

El delgaducho dijo de repente.

"Hey Dud… lamento contradecirte, amigo, pero eso no es una lechuza. ¡Es un _murciélago_!"


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_Esencia de Multrap_, Harry pensó. _Debo traer más esencia de Multrap el próximo verano. Me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?_

Las bolsas que llevaba en sus brazos pesaban mucho, estaban repletas de ingredientes y otras cosas que Tía Petunia necesitaba.

_Todo tiene __que ser perfecto para el cumpleaños de Duddy_, pensó Harry en tono burlón.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que a él le gustaba que lo enviaran a hacer recados. Esto le daba la oportunidad de alejarse por un rato de los Dursleys, de ver a otra gente y de tomar un descanso de los interminables quehaceres que debía de realizar en la casa.

Había disfrutado salir el día de hoy, por dos razones: primero, reducía el tiempo que tenía que pasar cerca de Dudley y Piers, segundo, caminar desde el pequeño mercado hacia su casa le había dado tiempo de despejar su mente, luego de haber tenido el pequeño altercado con Tío Vernon el día anterior – algo que le resultaba imposible si estaba encerrado en la casa, realizando sus labores.

Era un alivio que su tío no hubiera dejado ningún golpe o marca visible en algún lugar de su cuerpo que no podía cubrir con ropa. Si lo hubiera golpeado en la cara, o en sus brazos, no le habrían permitido salir de la casa hasta que los moretones desaparecieran.

Lo único malo de estar afuera era que el ardiente sol le incomodaba la espalda, hacia que su piel le picara y, además, le recordaba de su pesadilla de la noche anterior.

Harry pudo divisar el Número 4, demasiado pronto, en su opinión. Harry suspiró, pero no disminuyó la velocidad de su paso – aun tenía mucho que hacer antes de la cena para el cumpleaños del "precioso Diddykins" y no le convenía enojar a su tía y a su tío de nuevo. Además, no tendría ningún problema haciendo sus quehaceres – ahora que eran mayores, y que Dudley sabía que su primo era un mago, perseguir y golpear a Harry se había convertido en algo ya del pasado.

De todas maneras, esos dos idiotas, estarían sin duda alguna, encerrado en el cuarto de Dudley, pasando esta hermosa tarde adentro de la casa, jugando violentos videojuegos. Lo cual era algo bueno para Harry, ya que eso significaba que no estarían afuera, viendo como trabajaba, comiendo helados y comentando en voz alta sobre lo penoso que sería acalorarse por trabajar demasiado en un día de verano tan calurosos como ese.

Mientras Harry cruzaba, sin saberlo, los limites que cubría la protección de sangre de su madre, un hombre, que caminaba disimuladamente al otro lado de la calle, lo estudió detenidamente, desapareció con un pequeño giro, luego de que el chico llegara a su casa.

Agarrándose fuertemente al columpio que Potter había instalado en su jaula, Snape se había quedado en shock, al ver a los dos sorprendidos adolescentes parados frente a él. Tenían una idéntica expresión de sorpresa, que los hacía ver aun más estúpidos.

Dudley fue el que se recobro primero del shock, mirando a su amigo dijo…

"Yo _sé_ que es un murciélago, Piers. ¡No _soy_ estúpido!"

"Bueno, ¿acaso no me dijiste que Harry tenía una _lechuza_?" dijo Piers en tono demandante, sin dejar de ver por un momento a Snape

"Es la verdad, el si tiene una lechuza. No sé en donde esta, seguramente enviando alguna carta a uno de sus amigos. No sé de dónde ha venido este murciélago"

Piers camino lentamente alrededor de la jaula. "¡Mira! – el animal está vendado."

Dudley miró más de cerca, y luego rio un poco. "Eso lo explica todo – probablemente el animal estaba herido o algo y el fenómeno de mi primo lo encontró y decido jugar a ser doctor. Hacia lo mismo cuando éramos más chicos." El chico obeso rió nuevamente "La mitad del tiempo mataba a sus pequeñas mascotas, sacándolas de su miseria, cuando el no me veía; nunca descubrió porque sus animales nunca sanaban."

Piers, mientras tanto, seguía caminando alrededor de la jaula, inspeccionando al murciélago desde todos los ángulos posibles. Snape giraba su cuerpo para poder mantener al chico frente a él.

"Esto es genial" dijo Piers emocionado. "Solo mira su tamaño. Juro que no existe ningún murciélago como este en todo el Reino Unido, no son nativos de aquí."

Dudley parecía intranquilo. "¿No creerás que… es un murciélago vampiro o algo así, no?"

Era algo común de su primo traer a la casa animales peligrosos como esos. Papá lo _mataría_.

"No, no lo creo," dijo Piers, acercándose aun más a la jaula y aferrándose a los barrotes de hierro con sus manos. "Mira sus dientes, son demasiado chicos para que sea un carnívoro"

Dudley miró nervioso al murciélago, quien había descendido desde su columpio al suelo de la jaula. El murciélago había retrocedido un poco y mostraba sus dientes enojado al ver que Piers amenazaba con invadir su territorio. "No lo sé… a mi si me parecen grandes sus dientes."

_¡Pregúntenle a Potter! El les dirá que tan fuertes son mis dientes_, pensó Snape irritado. Retrocedió tanto como pudo, hasta que su espalda hizo contacto con las barras de hierro de la jaula, que prevenían que se alejara aun más.

"Mira, Gran D – hay un plato con frutas ahí dentro. ¡Es un murciélago frutero!" Piers señaló con su dedo el pequeño recipiente con frutas. Dudley miró más de cerca.

"Un momento, ese kiwi era parte de mi desayuno. Mamá lo compró para mi, para mi dieta" Dudley miró con odio al murciélago. "Se supone que ese fenómeno no podía comer hoy por que está castigado"

"Dudley le tenemos que mostrar esto a los chicos. ¡Vamos, saquémoslo de aquí!"

El corazón de Snape empezó a latir con fuerza.

_Esto no es bueno… esto no es nada bueno._

¿Qué le harían esos chicos si lograban agarrarlo? Ambos se veían mucho más rudos y descuidados, y mucho menos gentiles y considerados que Potter. Si se transformaba ahora, frente a los dos muchachos, tendría que borrarles la memoria, por su propio bien y el de ellos. Pero, esta casa estaba bajo la vigilancia del ministerio, si hacia magia probablemente culparían a Potter por ello.

Era como caminar en la cuerda floja, toda su vida adulta había sido así, es por ello que Snape era un experto en tomar decisiones en momentos drásticos, decisiones de vida o muerte, en situaciones que eran demasiado peligrosas como para tener tiempo para pensar - pero ahora, ¡no sabía que hacer frente a estos dos adolescentes muggles! No sabía si era por la increíblemente bizarra situación en la que se encontraba o porque se trataba de dos matones adolescentes, algo que le traía muy malos recuerdos de su juventud. No importaba la razón, no hacía mucha diferencia.

Snape intento parecer lo más grande y temible que pudo, el pelo alrededor de su cuello se erizó, mostró sus dientes enojado, chillo en tono amenazante y miró con odio a los dos chicos frente a él.

Dudley Dursley, pareció acobardarse.

"Vámonos Piers… no parece muy amigable."

"No seas gallinita, Dud… debe de ser muy dócil si tu primo ha sido capaz de ponerle vendas" Piers abrió la puertecilla de la jaula y metió su mano intentando alcanzar a Snape.

Snape chasqueó sus dientes al ver los dedos acercándose e intentó huir hacia su derecha, pero el chico fue demasiado rápido, esquivando los dientes del animal, agarró a Snape por la piel de su cuello. Los regordetes dedos del chico apretaron sin cuidado el hombro herido de Snape y luego sacaron rudamente al murciélago de la jaula.

Snape luchó por liberarse.

"Vamos vamos, pequeño murcielaguito" dijo el muchacho con voz cantarina y luego rio. Golpeo juguetonamente con los dedos la pequeña cabeza de Snape, haciendo que este viera estrellas.

"¡Esto es genial!" exclamó Piers. "Vamos, Dud… mostrémoselo a los otros chicos. Deberíamos quedarnos con él, en serio… para asustar a la gente, sería genial."

Dudley, envalentonado por el éxito que había tenido Piers con el animal, quería probar ahora que el tampoco le temía a la criatura.

"Vamos dámelo, ¡quiero sostenerlo!" dijo con entusiasmo.

Mientras Piers le pasaba el murciélago a Dudley, Snape hundió sus afilados dientes en el regordete dedo del chico Dursley, con la esperanza de que este lo arrojara al piso, dándole tiempo para poder esconderse abajo la cama de Potter. El chico obeso grito con agonía, pero, en vez de tirar a Snape al suelo, lo agarró de la parte trasera de su cuello, lo suficientemente fuerte como para halar dolorosamente la piel de Snape. Luego con la otra mano agarró fuertemente el cuerpo del murciélago, apretando su mano alrededor de las costillas y dejando al animal sin aire.

Piers estaba riendo, pero Dudley estaba furioso.

"¡Animal pestilente! probablemente tenga rabia" dijo el chico con ira.

La mano alrededor del cuerpo del murciélago empezó a cerrarse con más fuerza y la cabeza de Snape parecía querer estallar de dolor.

Mientras su visión empezó a tornarse gris y borrosa, su ultimo pensamiento fue uno irónico.

En vez de ser asesinado por Voldemort, algo que era muy probable considerando que era un espía, iba a morir aplastado por un malcriado, obeso y petulante niño muggle.

Se imaginó a Potter, enterrándolo en el jardín, su cuerpo dentro de una caja de zapatos y sintió un extraño deseo de reír.

Probablemente nadie se llegaría enterar de lo que le había pasado a Severus Snape.

Los dedos del chico se cerraron aun más. Sus costillas crujieron y chilló de dolor, moviendo sus pequeñas garras en el aire.

Harry entró en la cocinar por la puerta trasera, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y empezó a poner la comida en las alacenas o en el refrigerador. _Okay, termina de guardar la comida en la alacena, pregunta a Dudley y a Piers si quieren almorzar, luego puedes podar los arbustos-_

Escuchó un débil chillido, que provenía del piso de arriba, luego la voz de Piers:

"Dudley vamos ¡No lo mates!"

_¡Espartaco!_

A Harry se le resbaló de las manos el paquete de galletas que estaba sosteniendo y corrió inmediatamente hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, quedó horrorizado al ver que murciélago estaba en las gordas manos de su primo. Los ojos del animal estaban desorbitados y había un poco de espuma en su hocico.

"¡Dudley, _No_! Dudley ¡suelta al murciélago en este instante!"

Dudley se volvió para mirarlo.

"Me _mordió_" gruñó el chico. "Ahora tienes animales peligrosos aquí adentro. Espera a que le diga a papá."

Su puño se volvió a cerrar aun más y Espartaco chilló de nuevo.

Por puro instinto, Harry hizo algo que no había hecho en años: se abalanzó sobre su primo y lo golpeó justo en el centro de su estomago.

El golpe dejó sin aire al chico más grande e hizo que este se tambaleara hacia atrás, dejando caer al murciélago al suelo. Harry tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para recoger al animal y esconderlo bajo su cama, fuera del peligro. Luego Dudley y Piers estaban sobre él.

Sus anteojos salieron volando cuando Dudley le pegó un puñetazo en el ojo y luego lo golpeó en el labio. Harry pateó a Dudley en las espinillas, luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Piers pateó las piernas de Harry, haciendo que este callera al suelo, luego Dudley se lanzó sobre él. Harry sintió brevemente un dolor agonizante, mientras sentía crujir dos de sus costillas.

Los tres chicos se separaron, dando por terminada la pelea. Harry se sentó sobre el suelo, respirando con un poco de dificultad. Sabía que muy pronto su ojo se pondría morado y su labio ya estaba sangrando. Pero cuando vio a Dudley su corazón, prácticamente, se detuvo. La nariz de su primo estaba sangrando y ya había empezado a inflamarse.

"Piers… ve a la cocina y tráeme un poco de hielo ¿quieres?" dijo Dudley fríamente, con los ojos fijos en Harry. "Bajaré en un momento."

Piers podía reconocer el peligro cuando lo veía, y no deseaba meterse dentro del problema. No había ninguna posibilidad de esconder la evidencia de los adultos, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de la casa de los Dursley lo más prontamente posible.

"Claro, Dud" dijo. Luego salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, salió de la casa y ya no volvió.

Mientras tanto, Dudley continuaba mirando fijamente a Harry.

"Papá te _matará_" le dijo al otro chico ácidamente.

Harry sabía que tenía razón. La peor golpiza que había recibido en su vida – e, incidentemente, la última vez que su tío había logrado hacerlo llorar – fue la vez en que, cuando tenía siete años, se había atrevido a golpear a Dudley. No importaba el hecho de que, desde el primer día en el que había vivido con los Dursleys, Dudley lo hubiera lastimado físicamente de alguna manera, ya fuera, pellizcándolo, pegándole, dándole una patada, un puñetazo o empujándolo. Un día, Dudley había empujado a Harry al suelo, se había sentado sobre él y lo estaba golpeando ávidamente, cuando Harry, con todas sus fuerzas, le había dado un fuerte puñetazo a Dudley en la cara, dejando un enorme moretón en el ojo. Tío Vernon había azotado a Harry con su cinturón, sin misericordia; había estado casi inconsciente cuando Tía Petunia había intervenido y le había dicho a su esposo que parara – era la única vez que había hecho eso.

Recordando que había recibido una paliza el día anterior, Harry sintió una fea sensación en el estomago. Rara vez recibía una paliza antes de que se hubiera curado de la anterior, pero no tenia duda alguna, esta sería una de esas veces.

Dudley habló de nuevo.

"_Y _matara a ese _animal_ también."

_¡Espartaco!_

"Entonces, no le digas." Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que este se percatara de lo que estaba diciendo. En su voz apenas se notaba un ligero temblor.

Dudley lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Estas bromeando? No puedo esperar a decirle lo que hiciste. Solo espero que me deje ver cómo te deja medio muerto, fenómeno."

"Me refiero a que no le digas sobre el murciélago" dijo Harry rápidamente. "Sé que es inevitable que le digas acerca… del golpe en la nariz. Pero puedes decirle que te golpeé porque estabas de entrometido en mi cuarto. Pero no le digas sobre el murciélago, de todas maneras creo que ya lo mataste," a Harry le tomó todas sus fuerzas no tirarse inmediatamente en el suelo y ver si su mascota estaba bien, "pero si sigue vivo, lo dejaré libre."

Dudley parecía considerar la propuesta de Harry por un momento.

"¿Y que gano yo si no le digo a papá?" preguntó finalmente.

Esto le sorprendió mucho a Harry. ¿Qué _rayos_ podría querer Dudley de él?

"¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Esa capa que tienes" dijo Dudley. "La que te hace invisible."

Harry sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.

"¿Como sabes de esa capa?" pregunto murmurando.

Dudley sonrió malévolamente. "Eso no tiene importancia. Bueno ¿qué dices? Me das tu capa y no le digo a papá sobre tu pequeña mascota."

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza. Su _padre_ le había dejado esa capa. Le había sido de mucha ayuda en un sinfín de situaciones, hasta le había salvado la vida una que otra vez. Dumbledore le había dicho que la mantuviera siempre cerca, en especial ahora que Voldemort había regresado.

Luego pensó en Espartaco. El pobre animal jamás había lastimado a nadie. Espartaco había sido su compañero y amigo durante estas largas y solitarias semanas sin Hedwig.

Harry no podía soportar la idea de perder a alguien más, no si podía evitarlo. Aun si se trataba de un simple murciélago.

"Está bien, trato hecho. Pero te daré la capa hasta que haya liberado a Espartaco."

"Bueno, está bien." Dudley sonrió de Nuevo. Se paró y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Harry esperó hasta que los pasos de su primo ya no se escucharan, luego se tiro en el suelo y buscó a su mascota abajo de su cama con una pequeña linterna que Remus le había regalado para navidad.

_¡Por favor! No estés muerto… _

Quizá era la reciente perdida de Sirius, pero Harry estaba sintiendo pánico. Sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho, no podría estar más asustado.

_¡Vamos! ¿Adónde estás?_

Continuó buscando hasta que sintió con sus dedos el pelo del animal, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente sacó rápida, pero cuidadosamente a la criatura inerte de debajo de la cama.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la criatura que tenía en sus manos temblorosas, estaba seguro de que había muerto. Luego sintió un débil palpitar en el pecho.

Aun estaba con vida, los ojos de la criatura estaban entreabiertos y estaba jadeando rápidamente, con la lengua entre los dientes.

Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer por su mascota. Curar las heridas externas sería fácil, pero si Dudley había dañado alguno de los órganos internos o había quebrado alguna costilla, Harry no podría hacer nada por él. Si tan solo estuviera en Hogwarts, podría llevar a Espartaco con Hagrid, pero la escuela estaba muy lejos y sin Hedwig, no podía ponerse en contacto con él para pedirle un consejo.

Bueno. No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Estaba en esto solo.

Harry puso a Espartaco gentilmente sobre su cama, luego buscó su pequeño kit de pociones curativas. Tenía una poción para aliviar el dolor muy poderosa, un antiinflamatorio y un ungüento para disminuir los moretones. Hacía lo que podía, solamente le quedaba esperar por lo mejor. Le tendría que construir otro nido, ya que el murciélago, probablemente, estaría muy herido como para poder dormir colgado de su pequeño columpio.

Harry curó al murciélago rápida pero cuidadosamente, esperando terminar de atenderlo antes de que llegaran sus tíos. Ni siquiera planeaba terminar los quehaceres que tía Petunia le había dicho que hiciera. Terminara o no sus labores, Tío Vernon aun lo castigaría.

Harry solo quería asegurarse de que Espartaco estaría bien.

Snape volvió en sí, lenta muy lentamente y con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido jamás. Intentó moverse pero sintió un punzante dolor en su costado, no podía respirar bien. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, luego tuvo que esperar a que su visión se aclarara.

Cuando vio que estaba acostado en el suelo de la jaula, en una caja llena de algodón, Snape pensó que aun era el primer día bajo los cuidados de Potter y que había estado soñando todo ese tiempo. Luego se acordó de los dos odiosos chicos muggle.

Rápidamente examinó su cuerpo, chequeando cada una de las heridas que tenía. Su vieja herida en el hombro había sido dañada nuevamente y sentía un dolor punzante en una de sus costillas. Parecía que ninguno de sus huesos estaba quebrado pero si tenía una numerosa cantidad de moretes y golpes. No le sorprendía que hubiera perdido la conciencia cuando ese muchacho enorme lo había intentado exprimir como a una fruta – lo que también explicaba el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía.

_¡Potter!_

Recordaba vagamente la pelea entre los dos chicos y Potter, luego había caído abajo de la cama y… ¿en verdad Potter había ofrecido su capa de invisibilidad a cambio de mantenerlo a él, Snape, a salvo?

_No a mí. A Espartaco_. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir extrañamente triste y melancólico.

"¿Cómo estás, Espartaco?"

Snape volvió la mirada. La delgada y pálida cara de Potter le devolvía la mirada con preocupación. Tenía un labio partido y un morete inflamado cerca de su ojo.

¿Qué hora es? ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Snape intentó sentarse para poder ver el reloj que estaba sobre el estante, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil hasta para eso.

"Espartaco"

Snape miró al chico de nuevo. La verdad, el muchacho se veía muy pálido.

"Escucha, Espartaco" dijo el chico con urgencia. "No puedo sacarte de aquí como lo hice la vez pasada… Dudley está aquí y además no hay tiempo." Tragó con dificultad.

"Yo… yo necesito que permanezcas callado y quieto, ¿está bien, Espartaco?" Aun con su oído supra sensible, Snape tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder escuchar lo que decía el chico, estaba hablando en voz demasiado baja. "No te molestes como lo hace Hedwig… no hay nada por qué estar molesto. Todo estará bien."

El comentario, lejos de tranquilizar a Snape, hacia que se sintiera cada vez más y más preocupado – además podía sentir que Potter, además de estar intentando tranquilizar al murciélago, también estaba intentando tranquilizarse si mismo.

Snape se puso tenso cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse con un fuerte golpe, luego una voz llena de ira que provenía del piso de abajo:

"¡_NIÑO_! ¡Ven aquí _INMEDIATAMENTE_! "

Los músculos de Potter se tensaron visiblemente y levantó la mirada, con una amarga expresión en sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y se paró. Miró de nuevo a Snape.

"Todo estará bien, Espartaco" suspiró el chico. "Solo quédate quieto y en silencio ¿está bien?" Puso rápidamente la tela azul sobre la jaula. Luego, sin más preámbulos, salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una repentina subida de adrenalina obligó a Snape a ponerse de pie, aun con todo el dolor que sentía. Caminó frenéticamente dentro del perímetro de la jaula, intentando encontrar algún punto débil que le permitiera salir. Apretó los dientes con furia y frustración.

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no recuperé el sentido antes de que Potter me metiera en la jaula?_ Podría haberme transformado y luego aparecernos lejos de aquí. Quiero terminar ya con esta tontería y al diablo si Potter se entera o no que soy un animago.

Se quedó quieto por un momento. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Eso no duraría, lo sabía. Dursley estaría furioso que su sobrino se hubiera atrevido a golpear a su hijo.

_El muggle lo dejará medio muerto._

Ese pensamiento hizo que se pusiera frenético de nuevo e inició a buscar puntos débiles en la jaula, sin ningún éxito, tratando de encontrar una salida.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Tratando de salir de la jaula frenéticamente, Snape intentó calmarse y evaluar cuidadosamente la situación. Era algo difícil – no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan inútil y frustrado.

Bueno, la verdad, si podía… la última vez que se había sentido así de inútil, había sido cuando se había enterado que el Señor Tenebroso deseaba matar a Lily.

Ahora el hijo de Lily estaba en problemas, el chico que había cuidado de él, Snape, por semanas. Todos los sentimientos en contra del hijo de James habían desaparecido, por lo menos en la inmediatez de la situación.

En un instante desesperado sus ojos observaron algo distinto en la jaula. La puertecilla parecía algo… suelta. Miró más de cerca. Si… la puerta estaba algo doblada. Definitivamente no había estado así antes. Ese chico muggle de manos gordas y grandes, el amigo del primo de Potter, la debía de haber dañado cuando había intentado agarrar a Snape. Quizá, si presionaba un poco el cerrojo...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos corriendo por las escaleras y el pasillo. Sonaba como una estampida de hipogrifos enfurecidos.

Acercándose a la pequeña abertura que dejaba la tela, Snape pudo ver como la puerta se abría de un fuerte golpe. Luego, vio a Potter volando a través de la habitación y aterrizando fuertemente sobre su cama.

Vernon Dursley entró en la habitación, cerrando violentamente la puerta, volvió su mirada hacia el chico, quien se acababa de poner de pie. El hombre enorme no notó la jaula, si no, que dedicó su completa atención al chico de quince años de edad parado frente a él.

Al verlos tan de cerca, Snape pudo notar la enorme diferencia física entre el muggle y su sobrino. Dursley era mucho más alto que Potter, quizá unas siete u ocho pulgadas más alto. También existía una gran diferencia entre el peso de ambos, Dursley era, por lo menos, unas ochenta libras más pesado que su sobrino. Con su cara morada por la ira y su bigote erizado, el hombre parecía algo demente. Potter, en cambio, se veía pálido pero calmado, estaba parado lo más recto que podía y permanecía en silencio, mirando a su tío con una expresión grave y fatalista.

Por un interminable momento, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en silencio. Luego las manos de Dursley se movieron hacia la cintura y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Al ver esto el corazón de Snape dio un vuelco y empezó a latir con más fuerza. _Seguramente no lo hará, no después de haberle dado una paliza ayer_, pensó, al mismo tiempo en que los recuerdos de las malas experiencias con su propio padre invadieron su mente. Le echó un vistazo rápidamente a Potter, los ojos del chico seguían cada movimiento de las manos de su tío, deslizando el grueso cinturón de cuero a través de las presillas del pantalón, juntando los dos cabos y, finalmente, agarrado fuertemente el cinturón con su mano derecha. Snape, consternado, pudo ver que el chico, ante esto, no había entrado en pánico, ni siquiera se había sorprendido. Su mirada estaba llena de calma y, de alguna manera, de reacia aceptación.

"¿Bueno?" dijo el muggle de repente, haciendo que Snape se sobresaltara y causando que ambos, Potter y él, se fijaran nuevamente en la cara del hombre. "Ya sabes cómo es esto… ¡terminemos de una vez!"

Potter miró a su tío con cautela, luego pareció encontrar el valor para decir algo.

"Nunca se lo he contado a alguien, nunca" empezó a decir el chico en voz baja.

Snape pensó que el chico mantenía su voz baja, probablemente, para evitar que esta temblara.

"Pero eso no significa que seguiré sin decir nada" continuó Potter, hablando un poco más fuerte. "Si mi director se llega a enter…"

El cinturón lo golpeó de repente, causando que Snape se estremeciera violentamente y que Potter diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa. La tira de cuero lo había golpeado justo en la cara, haciendo que sus gafas salieran volando.

Dursley dio un paso al frente, viéndose más demente que antes.

"¿Te _atreves_ a amenazarme, niño?" dijo con rabia. Luego pareció hacer un esfuerzo por calmarse.

"Escucha niño y escucha bien" empezó a hablar Dursley en un tono ligeramente más calmado, tenía una expresión astuta en sus ojos que a Snape no le gustaba nada. "¿Crees que ese viejo chiflado que te enseña truquitos baratos de magia va a intervenir para evitar que te discipline? ¿Quién crees que te dejó en esta casa, para comenzar?"

Potter continuaba mirado a su tío, paralizado.

"Ese director tuyo te dejó en la puerta de mi casa, como tu bien sabes" continuó Dursley fríamente. "¿Por qué crees que hizo eso? Te diré porque – no quería darnos la opción de rechazarte. Sabia malditamente bien que nadie más te quería y además sabía que yo tenía más posibilidades que nadie de lograr disciplinarte y hacer que te comportaras, ¡No es como si yo estaba levantando la mano para hacer el trabajo!"

Potter estaba tan pálido que Snape creía que se desmayaría.

"Eso no es verdad" declaró el chico, y ahora su voz si estaba temblando.

"¿No me crees, verdad?" La cara del muggle mostraba una expresión de desprecio. "Te diré que haremos… le mandarás una carta a tu director, contándole que estoy planeando darte una lección con mi cinturón y esperaremos a que conteste tu carta para ver qué opina. Si opina que es inapropiado, no te castigaré. Pero no opinará eso, lo sé. Y tú lo sabes también."

Era una buena jugada, Snape tenía que admitirlo. El muggle sonaba brusco, confiado e incluso había adoptado un tono magnánimo. En algún lugar, muy profundamente en su interior, Potter _debía_ saber que las palabras de su tío eran falsas, pero simplemente continuaba mirando petrificado al hombre, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y solemnes, como los de un niños pequeño.

"¡Bueno! ¡Vamos chico! ¡Hazlo! Manda la carta con esa maldita ave que tienes. Estoy esperando." Dijo Dursley, subiendo su voz aun más. "Hazlo, si estás seguro que ese Dumble-como se llame, te salvará. Si no, entonces quítate la camisa que pongo sobre tu ingrata espalda y terminemos ya con esto. "

Snape volvió su mirada hacia Potter. Los ojos del chico continuaban fijos en su tío mientras vacilaba un poco. Tragó fuertemente. Luego, sin suplicar o protestar, lentamente se quitó la camisa, la dobló cuidadosamente y la puso sobre su cama. Sin esperar a que se lo ordenaran, cruzó la habitación y se paró frente a una pared. Estaba aproximadamente a cinco pies de distancia de la jaula, en la que, sin que el chico lo supiera, su profesor de pociones estaba atrapado y observaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Potter volvió su cara hacia la pared beige, sus brazos a los lados. Dio un profundo respiro, luego levantó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros e inclinándose ligeramente, puso las palmas de sus manos contra la pared frente a él. Apretó la mandíbula y dirigió su mirada al frente, como si no hubiera una pared delante de él, si no una ventana en la que se veía un lugar lejano que solo él podía percibir.

Dursley dio un paso al frente y levantó el cinturón – y, aun así, no fue hasta que el hombre golpeó fuertemente a Potter sobre los hombros con el cinturón de cuero, que Snape en verdad empezó a creer que el hombre le daría una paliza a su sobrino.

El sonido del golpe, _crack_, retumbó en la silenciosa habitación. Potter se mordió su labio inferior y se paró con más firmeza. El latigazo fue seguido por otros dos más en rápida sucesión, luego más azotes – pero aunque los dedos del chico se sacudieron convulsivamente una o dos veces, las palmas del chico no se separaron de la pared. El chico permanecía completamente callado, aparte del sonido que hacia al respirar.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Snape perder la cuenta de los azotes. El muggle estaba golpeando a su sobrino rápida y fuertemente, a Snape le pareció que el hombre golpeaba al chico con más fuerza que con la que su padre lo había golpeado a él. Pero, Tobias siempre estaba borracho cuando golpeaba a su hijo con el cinturón, en cambio Dursley estaba sobrio. Snape no podía decidir si eso era algo bueno o malo.

El profesor de pociones retrocedió un poco, alejándose de la abertura que dejaba la tela; se acercó a la puerta de la jaula y empezó a empujarla y a morder el cerrojo con sus pequeños dientes. Aunque no podía ver qué era lo que pasaba, no podía evitar escuchar los sonidos: los cansados gruñidos de Dursley causados por el esfuerzo que hacía, la rápida y entrecortada respiración de Potter, un ocasional gemido de dolor y el terrible chasquido que hacia el cuero al caer sobre la piel del chico.

Parecía no tener fin, el castigo era mucho más largo que los que Snape había recibido de niño en su casa en "Spinner's End"… aunque la verdad era, que a él le habían parecido interminables en esos momentos. Usualmente sus castigos terminaban cuando su madre irrumpía en la habitación, interponiéndose entre él y su padre, rodeándolo con sus brazos para protegerlo de los golpes. Más de una vez, esta acción había hecho reaccionar a Tobías Snape, quien tiraba el cinturón al suelo y se alejara de ellos, llorando borracho con remordimiento. Lamentablemente ese remordimiento desaparecía cuando volvía a estar sobrio. Pero Petunia Dursley no había intentado intervenir entre su esposo y el hijo de su hermana, y el chico tampoco parecía esperar tal intervención. Simplemente apretaba la mandíbula y soportaba el castigo lo más silenciosamente que podía.

_¡Chico estúpido!_ Pensó Snape con ira, mordiendo tan duro el metal del cerrojo que creyó que sus dientes se quebrarían. Se sentía inútil y esto hacia que incrementara su ira con ambos, el muggle y Potter. _Estúpido, inútil orgullo de los Gryffindor… ¡podría terminar el castigo antes si tan solo gritara! Permanecer callado solo enojará más al bruto… ¡Por Merlín, Potter, solo grita ya!_

Dursley se veía lívido de ira ante su fracaso de intentar sacarle un grito a su sobrino. La frustración alimentaba su enojo – y la fuerza en su brazo. Pero estaba fuera de forma y sufría de sobrepeso, _eso hará que se canse pronto _pensó Snape. Ya estaba jadeante y sin aliento, el sudor recorría su gorda cara.

Hubo una pausa. Snape vaciló, preguntándose si s había terminado el castigo. Luego escuchó un cascabeleo, el golpe sonó más fuerte, más pesado, que los anteriores y esta vez Potter si dio un grito ahogado, un sonido que era causado en parte por el dolor y en parte por la sorpresa.

Snape miró a través de la abertura de la tela. Potter había girado la parte superior de su cuerpo y miraba sorprendido a su tío. Snape noto, dolorosamente, que el chico se mantenía cuidadosamente en su lugar, sus manos aun contra la pared. Este acto de sumisión por parte del rebelde Gryffindor hizo que Snape se preguntara que clase de métodos sádicos había usado Dursley para hacer obedecer de esa manera al chico… y que era lo que le haría al muchacho si no se mantenía en esa posición.

Dursley estaba sonriendo malévolamente. Levantó el cinturón para que el chico lo viera y Snape se dio cuenta que el bastardo había golpeado a Potter con la hebilla de metal.

Por un momento, el hombre y el chico se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Luego los ojos de Potter se endurecieron, apretó su mandíbula y desafiantemente volvió su mirada hacia la pared, su expresión enojada y despectiva. Snape hizo una mueca de exasperación, la actitud del chico enfurecería al muggle de nuevo. Estaba en lo correcto, la sonrisa de Dursley se desvaneció de su cara instantáneamente para ser reemplazada por una mirada llena de furia. Levantó el cinturón de nuevo, la hebilla en el aire, cascabeleando.

El hombre continuó golpeando al chico, esta vez con la hebilla del cinturón, Snape, más desesperado que antes, empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la jaula, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su hombro. Intentaba frenéticamente doblar el cerrojo con sus dientes.

Potter aun no lloraba, pero no podía evitar gemir suavemente con cada golpe. Snape se imaginó todos los moretes y heridas que la hebilla del cinturón dejaría en la espalda del chico y apretó con una fuerza extraordinaria el cerrojo. Sintió que algo _cedió_ ante su fuerza.

_¡Lo tengo!_

Mientras Potter caía sobre sus rodillas, de alguna manera, aun con las manos contra la pared, Snape usó el hombro que no estaba herido para empujar la puerta de la jaula. Se abrió de golpe, tan rápidamente, que Snape calló de la jaula con un chillido, acercándose cada vez más al suelo. Giró su pequeño cuerpo en el aire y se concentró –

Y en vez de patas de murciélago, un par de botas de cuero hicieron contacto con el suelo de madera.

Ignorando el agudo dolor en su hombro y en sus costillas, Snape se dio la vuelta, metió la mano en su capa y sacó su varita con un movimiento tan fluido que hasta Flitwick, quien había ganado en el pasado el Campeonato Nacional de Duelistas, se hubiera asombrado. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la varita mágica, la levantó y, apuntando a Dursley con esta y sin siquiera murmurar un hechizo, envió volando al muggle al otro lado de la habitación y a través de la puerta, con tal fuerza que redujo la madera a simples astillas. El muggle cayó con un sonoro golpe en el piso de abajo, al pie de las escaleras.

Hubo un grito agudo y Petunia apareció por el pasillo, gritando histéricamente, "¡_Vernon_!"

Otro movimiento de la varita de Snape y la boca de la mujer desapareció, dejando solamente piel blanca y lisa en su lugar. Detrás de su cara sin boca, su lengua se retorcía y la mujer gemía horrorizada, alejándose lo más que podía de la habitación y moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente.

El chico Dursley apareció corriendo justo unos segundos después. Se paró frente a la puerta destruida de la habitación de Potter, mirando horrorizado: la espalda de su primo sangraba y este estaba recostado contra una pared, parecía que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. También había un hombre muy alto e intimidante vestido completamente de negro, blandiendo una varita. Antes de que pudiese gritar o correr, vio algo que muy pocos han visto en su vida – y los que lo han visto no han querido volver a verlo.

Snape sonrió.

"Veo que has venido a visitarme de nuevo, mi joven amigo" el mago murmuró sus primeras palabras en semanas con una voz tan sedosa que resultaba escalofriante y con otro giro de su varita un gordo y rubio conejillo de indias apareció en el lugar en que Dudley Dursley había estado parado unos segundos atrás.

Snape movió perezosamente la varita y el conejillo de indias voló lentamente a través de la habitación, hacia la jaula de hámster que había sobre uno de los estantes. La puertecilla se abrió, Dudley entro en ella y luego se cerró.

"No te preocupes chico" dijo Snape con acidez. "Estoy seguro que tu amiguito vendrá a jugar contigo, de la misma manera en que lo hizo con migo."

Ya con los muggles fuera de su camino (_por ahora_, pensó Snape de manera vengativa), el mago se volvió hacia Potter.

Ya en su forma de humano, la diminuta habitación se veía aun más pequeña y miserable. Y Potter, también parecía… mucho _más_ pequeño. Con la cara increíblemente pálida, se había puesto de pie y estaba mirando a Snape completamente en shock.

Snape se sintió extrañamente incomodo. Todo había cambiado para él, y no sabía muy bien que debía decir o hacer.

Los labios del chico se movieron.

"¿Estoy soñando?" murmuró finalmente.

"No" dijo Snape en voz baja.

Potter se cubrió la cara con sus manos. A Snape se le rompió el corazón, al ver unas pocas líneas delgadas de sangre recorriendo los hombros del chico. Sentía miedo de ver la espalda del niño.

"Espartaco," dijo el muchacho de repente. Levantó la vista. "¿Usted era… él… todo este tiempo?"

Los ojos verdes lo miraron suplicantes.

Snape deseaba desesperadamente poder decir las palabras correctas, las que el chico quería escuchar.

Pero todo lo que pudo decir fue, "Si"

Snape había esperado ver en el chico una expresión de horror – o hasta de vergüenza. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, podía admitir, que una pequeña y mezquina parte de él, había estado ansioso por ver esa expresión en la cara de James.

Lo que Snape _no_ había esperado ver fue la mirada de profunda soledad, pérdida, dolor por la traición y tristeza en los ojos verdes, que le había recordado aquel terrible día junto al lago en el que había destruido su amistad con Lily. El chico mantuvo esa mirada por un segundo… luego cerró los ojos.

**A/N: hay escríbanme un review, traducir este capítulo fue algo deprimente :( **


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Era como estar en cuarto año de nuevo.

Harry aun recordaba ese sentimiento de total desolación que lo había envuelto cuando se había enterado que el hombre en el que había confiado ciegamente no era Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody, si no que un cruel impostor que lo había usado y se había aprovechado de él. Había pasado casi 10 meses aprendiendo acerca del hombre, respetándolo e incluso llegándolo a ver como el tío sabio que nunca tuvo. Su traición le haba dolido mucho.

Pero de alguna manera, esto era mucho peor.

Si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado, Harry hubiera asegurado que su mascota más querida era Hedwig. La lechuza era una de sus más grandes amigas y su única compañera en los largos meses que tenía que pasar con los Dursleys.

Espartaco, sin embargo, podría haberse ganado el segundo lugar.

A diferencia de Hedwig, quien era afectuosa, pero también temperamental, Espartaco siempre había actuado con calma. Harry había descubierto que la actitud serena del murciélago era tranquilizante, incluso relajante. Había llegado a apreciar la presencia de la criatura después de los largos días de quehaceres interminables, regaños injustos y golpes. El murciélago se había convertido en parte del refugio que su pequeña y miserable habitación representaba. Hablarle al murciélago se había sentido como algo natural, además había disminuido la tensión que sentía. La presencia del murciélago le había dado a Harry una sensación de estabilidad.

Ahora había descubierto que todo eso era una mentira. Espartaco no era real – de hecho, era alguien que lo odiaba, alguien a quien no le importaba que Harry estuviera lastimado. Harry sintió como si el sólido piso en el que estaba parado había empezado a moverse de repente.

Se preguntó si Ron se había sentido así cuando descubrió que Scabbers era en realidad Peter Pettigrew.

Harry sintió nauseas y se tambaleo sobre sus pies. La pelea entre Dudley, Piers y él; el intenso miedo por la vida de su mascota, la terrible anticipación de la ira de Vernon sobre él y la paliza que acababa de recibir, seguida de la terrible verdad sobre Espartaco…

"Creo… creo que voy a vomitar" dijo casi sin aliento y Snape, viéndose alto e imponente dentro de su pequeña habitación, hizo aparecer una cubeta y la puso frente a él – y justo a tiempo, Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas y vomitó violentamente, forzando sus costillas adoloridas.

Se sintió vagamente avergonzado de que Snape lo viera así, luego sintió el histérico deseo de reír - ¿Qué diferencia hacia si Snape lo veía vomitar o no? ¿Qué podía ser más humillante que saber que el hombre había escuchado sus pensamientos más profundos y había descubierto sus secretos más obscuros?

Su deseo de reír fue rápidamente reemplazado por el de llorar. Aun recordaba haberle contado a Espartaco (_¡Merlín! ¿Eso fue tan solo ayer?_) que deseaba _poder_ llorar. Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron, luego calmó obligadamente sus sentimientos. El orgullo que había hecho que Harry no llorara cuando Vernon lo estaba golpeando, que había evitado que le contara a McGonagall sobre las sádicas detenciones con Umbridge, vino en su ayuda.

Era duro, sin embargo… el terrible dolor en su espalda no era nada comparado con el de su corazón.

"_Accio_ calmantes" escuchó decir a Snape y vio como dos pequeñas botellas con poción calmante salían volando lentamente desde abajo de su cama hacia las manos de Snape.

"No la necesito" Harry dijo fríamente y se apartó rápidamente cuando Snape intentó poner su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

"Tómala, Potter" dijo Snape con calma. "Yo mismo tomaré una. He hecho magia y el ministerio seguramente enviará a alguien para investigar que ha pasado. Necesitamos salir de aquí, por lo que es esencial usar la cabeza y actuar con rapidez. "

Harry vaciló un poco; luego, al no encontrar excusa alguna tomó una de las botellas a regañadientes. Se la tomó de un solo trago y casi inmediatamente sintió como su corazón palpitaba con más tranquilidad, el dolor de cabeza que tenia desapareció y fue capaz de respirar profundamente (había estado más ceca de hiperventilar de lo que creía). Le resultó más fácil calmar sus emociones y esconderlas en lo más obscuro de su mente. A medida que sus sentimientos se alejaban de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, de alguna manera también sus sentidos se alejaron. Se sentía como si estuviera viendo y escuchando todo a su alrededor desde la distancia.

Levantó la mirada. Vio que Snape tenía sus ojos negros fijos en el. Su expresión era indescifrable, carecía de su usual desprecio y animosidad.

_Genial_, pensó Harry amargamente, _ahora me tiene lastima_. Eso era peor que el desprecio… o tal vez solamente lo odiaba más que nunca en estos momentos. El héroe del mundo mágico a merced de un muggle obeso.

Snape, mientras tanto, se tomó su poción. Tirando la botella al piso, sacó su varita y conjuró lo que Harry inmediatamente reconoció como un patronus. Al joven mago le sorprendió ver que el patronus de su profesor de pociones era una hermosa cierva plateada.

Snape pareció observar silenciosamente a la cierva por un instante, luego, con un movimiento de su varita, está saltó a través de la ventana y desapareció.

Snape se volvió hacia el baúl de Harry. Con otro movimiento de su varita este se abrió de golpe. Luego hizo un movimiento circular con la muñeca y repentinamente todas las pertenencias de Harry estaban en el aire, su ropa salía de su armario, los libros emprendían vuelo desde su escritorio, la varita, el álbum de fotos y su kit de pociones curativas salieron desde debajo de su cama, todas sus cosas se metían cuidadosamente dentro de su baúl. Hasta la Saeta de Fuego, y la jaula de Hedwig, luego de ser encogidas, cupieron dentro del baúl.

Cuando ya todo estuvo empacado, Snape cerró el baúl y usó un hechizo reductor para encogerlo hasta que tuviera el tamaño de una caja de cerillas. Luego lo recogió y lo guardo dentro de su túnica. Levantó la varita de nuevo.

"_Accio_, anteojos" dijo, y las gafas de Harry volaron hacia su mano. Se las acercó a Harry; el chico las tomo con sus dedos algo entumecidos y se las puso.

Por un largo tiempo, Snape miró a Harry en silencio. Harry tuvo el presentimiento que el hombre quería decirle algo.

"Vámonos, Potter" dijo Snape finalmente.

Harry de repente se estremeció y envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos. Era un día algo caluroso, estaban a la mitad del verano después de todo, pero sentía frío. El dolor de la paliza que había recibido y su pelea con Dudley hacían que se sintiera enfermo y débil, como si tuviera una alta fiebre. Vestido solo con los anchos pantalones de Dudley, un cinturón alrededor de su cintura y unos zapatos viejos, Harry se sentía desnudo y vulnerable. Una parte de él, la que había sido formada por sus años en Hogwarts, por sus amigos y por adultos que se preocupaban de él, que _sabía_ que lo que le había ocurrido era inaceptable; la otra parte, formada por los años que había vivido con los Dursleys hacia que se sintiera avergonzado que otros vieran las marcas y moretones de su castigo – un castigo, que no podía evitar sentir como si lo merecía.

Snape rompió el contacto visual con el chico y se quitó su capa de viaje. La sacudió, de la misma manera en que un ama de casa sacude una alfombra, y, mágicamente esta se encogió. Cuidadosamente puso el material ligero sobre los hombros del chico, cubriéndolo hasta los tobillos.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, sentía un nudo en la garganta - ¿Podía Snape saber, de alguna manera, cómo se sentía?

Descarto el pensamiento inmediatamente. El hombre, probablemente, no quería atraer la atención con las heridas y golpes de Harry.

"Vámonos" repitió Snape y Harry lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

_Me pregunto a donde me llevará_, pensó Harry. _Probablemente a Grimmauld Place_.

Sinceramente no le importaba. De hecho, la idea de ir allá, entrar en su habitación y cerrarle la puerta a todos y a todo le resultaba extrañamente atractiva.

Con algo de suerte nadie estaría allí. Sabiendo que había pasado todo un mes con Snape, no quería ni a Hedwig cerca. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si podría atreverse a hablarle a su lechuza otra vez. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que en verdad era una lechuza? Estos pensamientos lo acompañaron mientras seguía caminando detrás de Snape.

Tío Vernon estaba tirado sobre su espalda en el suelo, bufando. Snape frunció los labios y giró su varita. Instantáneamente, el cinturón que Vernon aun sostenía en su mano derecha se convirtió en cenizas.

Tía Petunia estaba arrodillada junto a su esposo. Su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y en sus ojos había una expresión de miedo. Emitía patéticos lloriqueos detrás de su cara sin boca.

Harry la miró por un momento. Sin quererlo, un pequeño brote de compasión apareció en su corazón.

"Señor."

Snape le devolvió la mirada por encima del hombro. "¿Potter?"

"¿Podría por favor volver a mi tía a la normalidad?" A Harry le sorprendió lo monótona que sonaba su voz.

Una extraña expresión cruzó los ojos de Snape.

"¿Por qué?"

Harry lo pensó por un momento, luego dijo "No me gusta verla así."

Harry podía sentir la mirada de Snape sobre él, pero no levanto la vista. Luego de un breve momento, el profesor de pociones agito su varita y la boca de Tía Petunia apareció de nuevo. La mujer dio un grito ahogado, cubrió su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar histérica.

Snape camino sin mirar hacia atrás. Harry lo siguió en silencio, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

Caminaron a través de la puerta principal del Número 4 y se detuvieron en la acera.

"Potter"

El chico levantó la mirada. La expresión vacía en los ojos verdes preocupaba al profesor de pociones, más de lo que este estaría dispuesto a admitir.

"Ven aquí" dijo Snape al mismo tiempo en que le tendía el brazo izquierdo.

Para su asombro y consternación, Potter obedeció inmediatamente, sin vacilar. Snape sabía que el chico jamás se había aparecido antes, y la inmediatez con que había obedecido la orden de acercarse a su profesor más odiado sin conocer el propósito, preocupaba enormemente a Snape. ¿Acaso el indomable espíritu del Gryffindor se ha roto finalmente?

Estudió al chico cuidadosamente. Potter parecía como si acabara de regresar de la guerra y Snape sospechaba que estaba al borde de entrar en un estado de shock.

Bueno no podía hacer nada respecto a eso en ese instante. Era mejor sacar al chico de ahí lo antes posible.

"Potter"

El chico levantó su cansada y apática mirada de nuevo.

"Sostente de mi brazo lo más fuerte que puedas y mantente cerca de mí."

De nuevo, el chico obedeció sin ninguna objeción. Snape se concentró profundamente, dio un ligero giro –

Y estaban parados en medio de un bosque, junto a árboles enormes y arbustos por todos lados. Estaba empezando a obscurecer.

Potter se tambaleó un poco y dio un grito ahogado cuando aterrizaron en el suelo del bosque, por un momento Snape tuvo la satisfacción de ver como la expresión del chico se llenaba de vida, aunque fuera una expresión de alarma _– después de todo, miedo es mejor que nada_ – pero luego Potter levantó la mirada hacia él, su expresión de susto disolviéndose rápidamente y volvió a mirar fijamente hacia el suelo. El chico no hizo ninguna pregunta o comentario y Snape encontró la falta de curiosidad en el, usualmente, _curiosísimo_ Gryffindor alarmante.

Estudió por un momento al muchacho.

A los quince (casi dieciséis) años, Potter estaba en la edad en la que las líneas entre la adultez y la adolescencia eran borrosas. Cuando su tío lo había estado golpeando a Snape le había parecido un hombre, parándose firmemente, con la cabeza en alto y sin llorar o quejarse. Ahora, envuelto en la capa de Snape, que le quedaba un poco floja, se veía como un niño.

El desordenado cabello de Potter, que por cierto necesitaba un buen corte, no ocultaba el ojo morado o la marca roja en su mejilla, en donde su tío le había golpeado con su cinturón. Tenía el labio partido algo inflamado y cubierto con una costra de sangre seca.

Snape habría deseado tener tiempo por lo menos de limpiar un poco la cara del chico. Lo que realmente quería era poder curar sus heridas, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que estuviesen en un lugar seguro.

Miró al chico, sintiendo un extraño anhelo en su corazón.

Todo había cambiado para él, pero nada había cambiado para Potter. El, Snape, había tenido semanas para aprender la verdad acerca del chico. Potter, en cambio, no sabía nada de Snape, excepto de que el hombre había estado escuchando sus pensamientos privados y había presenciado uno de sus momentos de mayor debilidad. Esto no ayudaría a que el chico se encariñara con él, tampoco el maltrato y regaños injustos que había recibido de Snape, desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

Snape llegó a la conclusión de que quería ser más que el simple protector del hijo de Lily. Le había dolido cuando Harry no había permitido que pusiera su mano sobre su hombro. Entendía lo que había motivado al chico a apartarse de él, pero, no quería que el hijo de Lily le tuviera miedo, ni que desconfiara de él, ni que lo odiara.

La parte práctica de Snape se apoderó de su mente. _No puedes hacer nada respecto a eso en este instante. Haz tu trabajo, llévalo a un lugar seguro. Luego veremos qué pasa._

"Sígueme, Potter"

Snape caminó sin mirar hacia atrás. Después de un momento escucho los ligeros pasos del chico siguiéndolo.

Caminaron por, aproximadamente, media hora. Ya había obscurecido casi por completo y Snape tuvo que usar el encantamiento Lumos, haciendo señas a Potter para que hiciera lo mismo.

Caminaron alrededor de unos cuantos árboles más y salieron del bosque. A menos de media milla de distancia, se podían divisar varias torres de un castillo, con ventanas iluminadas.

"¡No!"

Snape se volteó. Potter estaba parado firmemente, con los ojos fijos en el castillo de Hogwarts con una expresión horrorizada en su cara.

"¡Potter! ¿Qué rayos -?"

"¿Por qué estamos aquí? Creí… creí que me llevaría a Grimmauld Place. "

El tono del muchacho era acusador y se notaba el pánico en el. Luego de más de una hora de haber permanecido en completo silencio, a Snape lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Grimmauld Place?" dijo lentamente. "Quizá, luego… pero por ahora, necesitamos ver al direc-"

"¡_No_!"

Tan confundido estaba Snape que, cuando Potter dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, casi pierde de vista al chico entre los arboles antes de poder detenerlo.

"! _Protego_ ¡" chilló Snape y Potter chocó tan fuertemente contra el escudo invisible que cayó al suelo.

Snape había odiado hacerle eso, en especial cuando el chico había recibido una paliza un par de horas atrás, pero no podía arriesgarse y dejar que Potter huyera… no en ese estado.

"¡Potter!" como siempre, el miedo de Snape se expresó como enojo y el tono de su voz salió mucho más duro de lo que hubiera querido. "¿Qué demonios pasa con - ?"

"No lo haré, ¡No puedo! Profesor, por favor, _por favor_ no haga esto… no _quiero_ que él sepa, no quiero que nadie se entere."

Snape miró fijamente al chico. Su cara estaba tan pálida que casi brillaba en la obscuridad. Sus ojos verdes mostraban una expresión de miedo sobre su maltratada cara. Se veía mucho más asustado, ante la idea de que Dumbledore se enterara, que cuando su tío se había parado amenazante frente a él, con su cinturón en la mano. El profesor de pociones sintió como su corazón se rompía ante esto.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener su voz en un tono calmado.

"Potter… seguramente, tienes que entender que el director _tiene_ enterarse de esto."

"¿_Por qué_?" gritó Potter. Snape sabía que el chico intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma. Y estaba fallando.

"He estado en Privet Drive por más de un mes" continuó el chico, ocultando forzosamente el temblor en su voz. "Puedo pasar el resto del verano en La Madriguera o en Grimmauld Place. El próximo año seré mayor de edad, por lo que solo debo regresar una vez m-"

"¡_Regresar_!" ahora era Snape el que estaba intentando mantenerse en calma. "¿En verdad crees que vas a regresar? ¿_Si es que sigues vivo_?" agregó Snape, usando las mismas palabras del chico.

La cara de Potter se sonrojó completamente, luego encogió los hombros.

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?" dijo con cansancio, quitándose los anteojos por un momento y masajeando un poco sus ojos. "Tengo que regresar. Lo sé. Dumbledore lo sabe también… y, de todas maneras, probablemente sabe acerca de todo_ esto_". Los ojos del chico se endurecieron. Agitó la mano vagamente sobre su rostro, señalando el ojo morado y todo lo que este representaba.

Snape se quedó callado. Por un largo momento no se produjo sonido alguno, solamente el del viento resoplando entre los arboles del bosque prohibido.

"¿En verdad crees eso, Harry?" preguntó Snape en voz baja.

Por primera vez, había llamado a Potter por su nombre. En respuesta, los ojos del chico se humedecieron por un momento, pero ni una lágrima salió de ellos. Snape, a regañadientes, admiró el control que tenía el muchacho.

Potter tragó con fuerza y le dio la espalda. Cuando habló, su voz era firme.

"Creo… que él sabe todo lo que sucede. Sé que no me hubiera dejado ahí, si hubiera habido otra opción. El debe hacer… lo que es mejor a largo plazo, supongo. No es fácil para él. "

Snape se quedó sin habla. Potter le había contado a "Espartaco" que sabia o, por lo menos, sospechaba que Dumbledore estaba enterado de los castigos que recibía en su casa… hasta temía que el viejo mago pensara que él lo "necesitaba" o "merecía". Pero Snape había pensado que las amargas palabras del chico eran causadas por la incertidumbre, miedo y enojo que había sentido en ese momento. Seguramente el chico no creía eso.

Pero, al ver al joven mago, mirando fijamente a la distancia, bajo el cielo obscurecido, con la capa que le había prestado revoloteando a su alrededor, Snape realizó que, eso era exactamente lo que Potter creía… sintió un extraño sentimiento de vacío en su estomago y empezó a sentir compasión por el pobre muchacho.

Esperó un momento antes de hablar, luego dijo despacio y con claridad "Albus Dumbledore, _jamás_ permitiría que alguien hiciera daño a uno de sus estudiantes. En especial a ti, Potter. Eso lo sé muy bien, habiendo observado los grandes esfuerzos del hombre para lograr mantenerte a salvo. Y, lamento decírtelo, pero el hombre no es todopoderoso y omnisciente. Desearía que lo fuese."

Dio un suspiro, pero antes de poder continuar, Potter lo interrumpió, con una expresión esperanzada y, al mismo tiempo, desesperada, en su cara.

"Entonces no le diga si el aun no lo sabe, Señor. Tiene suficientes problemas como para -"

"Potter. Deja ya estos absurdos argumentos. De todas maneras, ya le informé que nos dirigíamos ha Hogwarts con mi patronus."

Eso no era completamente cierto. Snape, por medio del patronus, había avisado a Dumbledore que _él_, Snape, estaba bien y que llegaría pronto a Hogwarts.

La verdad era, que Snape temía decirle a Albus lo que había sucedido en la casa de Potter. Sabía que heriría los sentimientos del viejo mago y que este se culparía por lo que Potter había sufrido. Pero no podía evitarlo. El deber de Snape como profesor de Potter era informar al director lo que sucedía con el alumno, y, sin importar cuánto le suplicara Potter, tenía que cumplir con su deber.

Potter debía de haber adivinado la conclusión de Snape pues se veía preparado – tontamente, pensó Snape con una mueca amarga en sus labios – para intentar huir corriendo de nuevo.

"_Potter_." Dijo con un tono peligroso. "Iremos a la oficina del director en este instante. No puedes salirte de esta" agregó, al ver que el chico estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo. "Me vas a obedecer quieras o no."

"¿Y a usted que le importa?" gritó el chico. "¿Acaso no ha hecho suficiente, espiándome por semanas, haciéndome creer que era algo que en verdad no es? Probablemente no puede aguantase a contarle a sus Slytherins como el famoso Harry Pot-"

"¡Suficiente!" gritó Snape causando que el chico diera un pequeño salto. "Si es necesario petrificarte y llevarte levitando hacia el castillo lo haré. Y no creo que quieras verte aun más patético de lo que ya pareces."

En el momento en que las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios, Snape deseó poder retractarse, en especial cuando Potter retrocedió como si Snape le hubiese abofeteado, con la cara aun más pálida que antes.

Suficiente.

Snape hizo un gesto con la varita, señalando el castillo. "Camina frente a mí, en donde te pueda ver."

Por un largo momento, Potter lo observó. Luego su expresión volvió a endurecerse y caminó, sin pronunciar otra palabra y con la cabeza en alto. Se veía como un hombre que se dirigía hacia la horca, pero había decidió a actuar con valentía ya que no había escapatoria.

La caminata pareció durar una eternidad.

Mientras cruzaban la entrada principal, Snape se empezó a preguntar brevemente como se sentiría Potter al estar durante el verano en el castillo desierto.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola que protegía la entrada de la oficina del director, Snape dijo la contraseña: "Crema de Canario"

La gárgola se empezó a mover y Snape hizo señas al muchacho para que empezara a subir las escaleras– no podía arriesgarse a que el chico intentara huir de nuevo. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" se escucho la voz de Albus a través de la puerta.

Snape abrió la puerta, luego se apartó, haciendo una seña al chico para que pasara primero. Aunque ya era muy tarde para ello, Potter le dio una última mirada suplicante. Al ver la inexorable expresión de Snape, el chico respiró profundamente, se paró con firmeza y caminó delante de su profesor de pociones, con la barbilla en alto.

Ante este gesto de valentía, el corazón de Snape se conmovió más que nunca.

**AN: Gracias por todas las reviews, no me habia esperado tantas, solo unas cuantas para consolarme. Feliz Bicentenario a todos los mexicanos y a los chilenos que leen esta historia. **


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La oficina de Dumbledore estaba iluminada por la luz de miles de candelas y el viejo mago, parado frente a su escritorio, usaba una túnica plateada que resplandecía ante las llamas. Aparentemente había estado caminando de lado a lado en su oficina, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, esperando preocupado el regreso de Snape. Dio media vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¡Severus!" dijo el viejo con alegría, el alivio se notaba en su cara y en su voz. "! Por fin ¡ Mi querido muchacho, he estado tan preocupado -"

Cuando vio a Harry, paró de hablar de inmediato. Arqueó las cejas.

Snape podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Dumbledore. Su espía secreto había desaparecido por un mes, sin indicio alguno de lo que podía haberle pasado, mientras todo seguía siendo normal en la casa de Potter. Luego, de la nada, el patronus de Snape había aparecido, anunciando su llegada y advirtiéndole de una posible intromisión del ministerio en Privet Drive. Después su espía aparece – no solo, como había esperado Dumbledore, si no que con el niño héroe, usando una capa demasiado grande para el y con múltiples heridas y golpes en la cara.

"Severus," empezó a decir Dumbledore. "¿Qué-"

El viejo se había quedado sin habla (_quizá por la primera vez en la historia_, pensó Snape con sarcasmo). La situación era demasiada bizarra como para que pensara con claridad.

"Señor, tenemos cosas de suma importancia por discutir" dijo Snape con rapidez. "Pero antes de todo, debe saber que realicé magia en Privet Drive – y, probablemente, el ministerio culpará a Potter por ello."

Dumbledore se puso alerta. "¿Hace cuanto tiempo?"

"Hace quizá una hora" respondió Snape. "Tal vez dos."

Sin perder el tiempo, Dumbledore se dirigió a su chimenea y tomo una pizca de Polvos Flu de un pequeño recipiente metálico. Luego se volvió hacia Snape y Harry, hizo aparecer dos cómodos sillones floreados e hizo señales a los otros magos para que se sentaran.

"Esperen solamente un momento" dijo. Tiró el Polvo Flu en las ardientes llamas, luego dio un paso dentro de la chimenea.

"Ministerio de Magia" dijo, y luego desapareció.

Snape se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó. Luego de unos segundos Potter hizo lo mismo, asegurándose que su espalda no hiciera contacto con la tela del sillón. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños y sus ojos seguían fijos en el suelo. Aunque en su rostro no se notaba emoción alguna, el chico estaba pálido y tembloroso.

Más preocupado por la actitud de Potter de lo que le gustaría admitir, Snape prefirió mirar a su alrededor. Fawkes, el fénix, estaba acurrucado durmiendo en un nido de cenizas, en el suelo de su jaula de oro. El animal estaba algo herido luego de proteger a Dumbledore durante la pelea en el ministerio, y no estaba en condiciones de curar a nadie. Esto le pareció bien a Snape – el mismo quería curar las heridas y golpes de Potter, pero Dumbledore las tenía que ver primero. Sabía que sería duro para el viejo, pero también sabía, que jamás se atrevería a contar lo que había pasado, era mejor que Dumbledore viera la evidencia con sus propios ojos.

La oficina de Dumbledore se veía igual que siempre. Los delicados instrumentos de plata zumbaban suavemente y los retratos de los directores y directoras pasados de Hogwarts parecían estar durmiendo tranquilamente… excepto uno.

Armando Dippet observaba a Potter con interés.

"¡Ah, Señor Potter!" dijo alegremente el corpulento mago. "¡Ha vuelto! ¿Pero que te ha pasado en tu cara muchacho?"

Potter levanto la mirada por un momento, luego sus ojos volvieron a estar fijos en el suelo. "Nada, Señor" murmuró.

Dippet frunció el seño, pero luego su cara se iluminó.

"Bueno no te preocupes chico. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido, Dumbledore se ocupará de ello. Te tiene mucho aprecio, ¡Espero que sepas eso!"

Potter encogió los hombres – un hábito que Snape aborrecía en todos sus estudiantes.

_Tendré que quitarle ese estúpido hábito, ¡aunque sea lo último que haga_! Pensó irritado.

Dippet dijo, con un tono algo severo, "Espero que no planees repetir la escenita del mes pasado, chico… ya estás muy grande para esas tonterías."

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Snape miró a Potter. El chico le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, se sonrojó y luego miro hacia el suelo de nuevo.

"No, Señor."

"Bueno, está bien, entonces" dijo Dippet alegremente. "No hay por qué verse tan deprimido, chico… Dumbledore arreglará todo en un momento, y no estará contento si te ve tan preocupado."

Antes de que Potter pudiera contestarle, las llamas de la chimenea se hicieron de un color verde esmeralda y Dumbledore apareció dentro de ella, sacudiendo la ceniza de su túnica.

Snape automáticamente se paró, cuando el viejo mago bajó de la chimenea, Potter hizo lo mismo.

"Bueno" dijo Dumbledore. "Eh hablado con Rufus Scrimgeor y parece ser, que ya enviaron a algunos aurores a Privet Drive a investigar. Vernon Dursley les informo que fue atacado por un mago adulto, que luego salió de la casa con el Señor Potter. Los aurores han asumido que los Mortífagos han intentado secuestrar a Harry y yo no he desmentido esta hipótesis."

Snape arqueó las cejas. Dumbledore lo miró intensamente.

"Si en realidad hubiera ocurrido un ataque en Privet Drive, lo habría sabido inmediatamente" dijo Dumbledore, fijando su mirada en uno de los instrumentos de plata que reposaba cerca de su escritorio. "Pero creo que es mejor saber lo que _realmente_ a ocurrido, he informado a Rufus que tu, Severus, lograste sacar al Señor Potter del lugar y que ambos están sanos y salvos aquí, en Hogwarts."

Hizo una pausa, esperando quizá, que Snape o Potter empezaran a hablar. Al ver que ambos permanecían en silencio, decidió continuar hablando.

"Me alivia ver que tu, Severus, estés bien, pero imagino que tienes mucho que reportar. Necesito que me digas que ha pasado. "

Snape vaciló un momento, no sabía cómo comenzar. No quería discutir acerca de los Mortifagos que habían aparecido por Little Whinging con Potter presente, y estaba seguro que Dumbledore tampoco.

Finalmente, empezó.

"Siguiendo sus ordenes, director, estaba vigilando la casa de Potter, cuando… me hirieron." Snape le lanzó una mirada significativa a Dumbledore, quien lo miro con intensidad y, luego, asintió con la cabeza. _Me entendió_, pensó Snape aliviado. Dio un profundo respiro y continuó.

"Estaba en mi forma de animago en ese momento y seguía así cuando recupere la conciencia," al llegar a esta parte Snape se sonrojo un poco e hizo una mueca amarga. "Estaba en la habitación de Potter, dentro de la jaula de su lechuza. Aparentemente me encontró en el jardín."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron al escuchar esto. "Oh Dios" murmuró, su bigote escondía su sonrisa. Pero luego, vio a Harry y notó la marca roja en la cara del chico, su mirada se torno seria de nuevo. "Por favor, continua."

"Potter hizo un… trabajo admirable… cuidando de mis heridas, mientras yo seguía en forma de murciélago," Snape dijo, algo reacio. "Mientras estaba en la jaula, no podía, obviamente, transformarme y en esas pocas ocasiones cuando estaba fuera de la jaula _decidí_ no hacerlo, ya que me pareció prudente esconder mis habilidades de animago." Luego agregó innecesariamente, "Soy, después de todo, un animago _ilegal_."

Miró de reojo a Potter, pero no podía saber si el corazón del chico se había suavizado ante su comentario o su explicación, el chico no mostraba emoción alguna.

Snape suspiró para sus adentros y continuó.

"Me vi obligado a transformarme, revelando mis habilidades secretas de animago, para poder… cumplir con mi trabajo," dijo finalmente, algo vacilante.

Dumbledore lo miro fijamente por un momento, luego una expresión de alarma apareció en su cara, al entender lo que Snape estaba diciendo. Snape jamás se habría transformado frente a Potter a menos que fuera necesario para proteger al chico. Y, como obviamente, el chico no había estado en un ataque de los Mortífagos entonces eso significaba que…

El viejo mago se dirigió hacia el chico, examinando los golpes de su cara.

"Harry" dijo el director en voz baja, "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Potter vaciló. "Mi primo y yo tuvimos una pelea, señor."

"_Potter_." Snape estaba furioso. ¿Cómo podía el chico _atreverse_ a mentir cuando Snape estaba junto a él? Le lanzó una mirada enojada al chico, quien se la devolvió con la misma intensidad – pero con una mezcla de suplica silenciosa que ocasiono que la ira de Snape se evaporara en un instante, dejando solamente un triste sentimiento.

"Albus," dijo Snape con gentileza, volviendo su mirada hacia el director, "pasó mucho más que eso."

Dumbledore lo miro con intensidad, podía ver como su expresión se llenaba de miedo. Rara vez Snape lo llamaba por su primer nombre.

La tensión se volvió demasiada para Snape.

_Suficiente_, pensó enojado. Sacó su varita y apunto a Potter con ella, hizo un pequeño movimiento, parecido al que los pescadores hacen cuando acaban de atrapar un pez. La capa que le había prestado a Potter salió volando desde los hombros del chico hasta sus manos. Potter gimió – la sangre seca había hecho que la tela se adhiriera a las heridas de su espalda y le había dolido cuando la capa se había despegado.

Snape gimió para sus adentros. No había querido lastimar al chico.

Potter dio un paso hacia atrás y envolvió su cuerpo con los brazos, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en Privet Drive cuando Snape se había transformado, pero no podía esconder las marcas cerca de sus costillas o el morete que tenía en uno de sus brazos, en donde Dursley lo había agarrado con dureza empujándolo hacia su habitación. Pálido y sin habla, Albus no hacía más que mirar al chico, pero Snape debía cumplir con su deber, y aunque le dolía hacerle esto al viejo y al muchacho, sabía que no había otra opción.

"Date la vuelta, Potter" dijo Snape en voz baja.

El chico lo miró de nuevo, pero esta vez no había enojo en su expresión – solo suplica desesperada. Snape tuvo que endurecer su corazón ante los ojos verdes de Lily viéndolo de esa manera. Dio un paso hacia Potter y hablo de la manera más amenazante que podía.

"_Date la vuelta_… o yo mismo te voltearé."

Potter dio un paso hacia atrás, su cara tan pálida como el papel y sus ojos fijos en los de Snape. Luego volvió a fijar la vista en el suelo y Snape vio como el chico tragaba con fuerza y daba media vuelta, casi como si estuviera intentando aparecerse en otro lugar.

Snape no dudaba que, en ese momento, el chico hubiese dado _todo lo que tenia_ si tan solo pudiera aparecer lejos de la oficina.

No vio la espalda del chico o la reacción de Dumbledore, en vez, se fijó solamente en la cara de Potter. El chico había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y había dado un pequeño salto al escuchar el grito ahogado del director.

Hubo una larga, terrible, pausa. Luego Dumbledore dijo en voz baja y un poco temblorosa. "¿Qué te ha pasado en la espalda?"

Potter tragó con fuerza de nuevo, levantando un poco la cabeza, pero con los ojos fijos en la pared, dijo:

"Yo… me caí -"

Antes de que Snape le pudiera responder, furioso, al chico, Dumbledore habló.

"_Harry_." Había angustia en la voz del anciano, Snape se volvió para verlo. Dumbledore estaba parado detrás de su silla, sus manos estaban sujetas al respaldo, tan fuertemente, que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Había tanto dolor, angustia, culpabilidad y enojo en la cara del hombre que Snape se alegró que Potter estuviera viendo hacia la pared.

Cuando el viejo mago habló de nuevo, su voz sonaba más calmada, más gentil.

"Harry. Es obvio que esos golpes fueron hechos por… por un cinturón." Su voz se quebrantó un poco al decir la última palabra.

Potter dio media vuelta de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban de enojo.

"¿Por qué no le pregunta a _él_ lo que paso?" dijo furioso, señalando a Snape con uno de sus brazos. Bajó la mirada, Snape noto, que el chico veía hacia cualquier lado, excepto a los ojos de Dumbledore o los suyos.

"Esto es culpa suya" continuó diciendo Harry. "si no hubiera estado espiándome, pretendiendo ser un murciélago, esto nunca hubiera pasado… lo estaba _defendiendo_ de mi estúpido primo."

Snape sabía que el chico estaba en medio de una crisis emocional en ese momento, pero aun así, el comentario de Potter le había dolido. Y, como siempre pasaba, sus sentimientos se expresaron en enojo.

"¿A si?" respondió con amargura. "Bueno, asumiendo que _yo_ necesitaba la protección de un mago menor de edad, acepto la culpa, pero ¿qué hay de la paliza de ayer Potter? Tu tío ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la casa en ese momento. ¿Y qué hay de todos esos moretones y marcas de bofetadas en tu cara, que he visto en las últimas semanas? ¿O de los insultos y todo ese trabajo que haces en la casa?"

La cara de Albus pasó de blanca a gris.

"¿La paliza de _ayer_?" dijo el anciano en un suspiro y Snape deseó haberse quedado callado.

Potter parecía haber aceptado que había perdido la batalla y no despegaba la vista del suelo.

"Eso es diferente" murmuro el chico. "Me merecía esa paliza."

Dumbledore y Snape se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" dijo Dumbledore en un suspiro, su voz temblorosa.

Potter levanto la vista, pero aun así no miro directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore.

"Yo… yo le respondí mal" el chico intento explicar. Hizo una pausa y trago con fuerza "Me lo merecía."

"¿En verdad crees eso, Harry?" la voz de Dumbledore sonaba tan triste que Snape sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Los ojos de Potter se llenaron de lágrimas, pero este cerro con fuerza los ojos.

"No es la gran cosa" murmuró malhumorado, con los ojos fijos en el suelo de nuevo.

"¿No es "la gran cosa"?" repitió Dumbledore. Caminó hacia Potter pero se detuvo al ver que el chico se alejaba un poco de él.

"¡Es cierto! Quiero decir – Tío Vernon no es nada comparado con Voldemort ¿verdad? Y unos golpes con su cinturón no se comparan con el Cruciatus. ¿Es por eso que pensó que era lo mejor para mi, no? ¿Vale la pena si estoy a salvo? ¿Verdad?"

Snape no pudo evitar acordarse de su propio padre y cerró los ojos.

"Oh, Harry" Dumbledore volvió a su escritorio, quizá para darle más espacio al chico o quizá para tener un segundo para recobrar la compostura. "No. Jamás habría tomado una decisión como esa. Te hubiera criado yo mismo si -"

Potter levantó la vista, enojado, sus ojos furiosos mirando con odio a Dumbledore.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Profesor? ¿Qué usted no sabía? ¡Por supuesto que sabía! Usted _tiene_ que haber sabido" su voz sonaba enojada, pero Snape también podía notar un tono desesperado en ella… como si Potter no pudiera soportar la idea de que Dumbledore, su ídolo, que supuestamente sabía todo, en verdad ignoraba lo que había estado pasando.

Con ardor en el corazón, Snape se dio cuenta que, para Potter, si la vida con los Dursleys era dura aun así era lo correcto porque _Dumbledore_ lo había dejado allí y había dicho que lo era.

Por otra parte, Dumbledore no sabía sobre el abuso… lo que significaba que todo lo que el chico había sufrido a manos de su tío había sido en vano.

Potter también pareció llegar a esa conclusión.

"Usted me dijo, Profesor" dijo el chico con ira, avanzando un paso hacia el anciano, "me lo dijo al final del año pasado. Me dijo que sabía que era duro para mí vivir ahí, pero que por lo menos estaba a salvo. Me dijo que se alegraba de poder mantenerme en un lugar seguro y que le agradaba que no fuera un niño mimado."

Dumbledore, de repente, se veía más viejo y cansado que nunca.

"Harry… Harry, tú debes saber que yo nunca, _nunca_ permitiré que alguien te lastime si puedo hacer algo para prevenirlo" intentó explicarle al chico. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Sabía que tú y tus parientes no se llevaban tan bien como yo había esperado y que muchas veces eran muy duros contigo… pero nunca imagine que se atreverían a levantarte la mano…" movió la cabeza a los lados con tristeza. "De haber sabido, _lo menos_ que hubiera hecho… es poner un hechizo sobre tu tío para hacerle imposible actuar violentamente hacia ti. Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho -"

"Albus" le advirtió Snape, pero Potter ya estaba hablando.

"¿Entonces es _mi_ culpa?" gritó el chico. "Igual que con Sirius… nadie me confía _nada_, pero yo debo confiarles _todo_…" paró de hablar de repente, frotando sus ojos con los nudillos.

"Todo eso que dijo" continuó hablando Potter en voz baja, "acerca de que yo en verdad le importaba… que estaba orgulloso de mi. No le importa, verdad, lo que ocurra con migo siempre y cuando este en forma para poder pelear contra Voldemort al final."

"Las decisiones que tuve que tomar con respecto a tu bienestar… fueron difíciles" dijo Dumbledore, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar que su voz temblara demasiado. "Parece ser que entre más intento protegerte, más daño te causo. Te juro, nunca pensé que algo así ocurriría. Es verdad debí de haber vigilado más de cerca tu vida con la hermana de tu madre… quizá solo tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a descubrir…"

"¿Entonces ni siquiera fue a Privet Drive una sola vez para ver que estaba pasando? Supongo que Hermione estaba equivocada" dijo el chico duramente. "Nunca le he importado, después de todo. A usted lo único que le importa es _esto_."Grito la última palabra y señalo la cicatriz que tenía en la frente con la mano.

Snape sabía que esas palabras se sentían como una patada en el estomago para Dumbledore. La cara del anciano estaba más pálida que el papel y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Eso no es verdad" dijo algo desesperado. "No. No es verdad. Pero… puedo ver por qué crees eso. Lo entiendo. Demasiado bien, Te he fallado… de la peor manera."

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, el director cubrió su cara con las manos y les dio la espalda. Potter lo miro con odio por un momento. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, luego dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Parte de Snape quería detener al chico. Debatía entre sacudirlo con fuerza y gritarle que no fuera tonto o pedirle con gentileza que tuviera paciencia y escuchara a Dumbledore – decirle que el viejo estaba sufriendo más de lo que se pudiera llegar a imaginar.

Pero la situación parecía ser demasiado emocional para Severus Snape, y al final no intervino. Bueno, la verdad es, que no necesitó intervenir.

Potter se detuvo frente a la puerta, su mano sobre la manija. La mirada dura que tenía en sus ojos se transformo en algo un poco más vulnerable y acorde a su edad. Lentamente, dio media vuelta y miro a Dumbledore. Aparentemente, sin acordarse que Snape seguía ahí, cruzó la habitación hasta que estuvo parado justo detrás del anciano.

Tímidamente, Potter puso su mano sobre el hombro del viejo mago. Dumbledore, que no lo había escuchado llegar, giró en su silla y lo miró sorprendido. El chico quito la mano rápidamente y con nerviosismo, como si esperara un golpe y por un momento ambos se miraron intensamente en silencio.

Cuando Snape repitió la escena en su cabeza, ya en la privacidad de su despacho, intento sin éxito descubrir quien se había movido primero. Parecía ser que los brazos de Dumbledore se habían levantado justo en el mismo momento en que Potter, con lágrimas en los ojos, caía hacia adelante. Luego el chico estaba de rodillas y con la cara enterrada en el hombro del anciano, sus dedos agarrando fuertemente la túnica plateada. Albus había abrazado al niño, siendo cuidadoso de no tocar ninguna de las heridas.

Y, finalmente, los hombros de Potter temblaron ligeramente y Snape sabia, por el ruido que emitía, que al fin estaba llorando, después de años de no derramar una sola lagrima. Dumbledore también lloraba, pero en silencio, permitiendo que el chico se desahogara mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Luego de un momento, Potter dijo algo. Con su cara enterrada la túnica de Dumbledore, no se escucho muy bien lo que dijo, pero Snape pensó que sonaba algo así como _Lo siento_.

Había adivinado ya que el viejo mago respondió en un murmullo, "No te preocupes. Tú no has hecho nada malo."

Sintiéndose como un intruso, Snape salió lo más silenciosamente posible de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Caminando por los corredores hasta su despacho, Snape se intentó convencer a si mismo que solamente se sentía aliviado de haber dejado a Potter en manos más capaces que las suyas. Se negaba a aceptar que se sentía solo en ese momento. Jamás aceptaría que sentía envidia del chico y del anciano, abrazados en la oficina, sin preocuparse de los problemas del mundo exterior.

Snape jamás sabría de quien sentía más celos: de Potter… o de Dumbledore.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Harry lloró por un largo tiempo.

Fue difícil parar, una vez que comenzó a llorar, todas las lágrimas que no había derramado salieron. Lloró por Cedric, por Sirius, por lo que había pasado en el cementerio, por el regreso de Voldemort e, incluso, por sus padres. Intentó detenerse una vez, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Dumbledore e intentando pararse, pero el anciano lo abrazó con más fuerza y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Ante este acto de gentileza, Harry se rindió y continuó llorando.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado, que, la verdad, ya se había olvidado de lo horrible que se sentía… y del alivio que daba. Se sentía casi como las nauseas… era horrible sentir nauseas, era horrible vomitar… pero después, empiezas a sentirte mejor. Aun así… se sentía débil, agotado y tembloroso.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que las lágrimas finalmente pararan, su cabeza seguía sobre el hombro de Dumbledore. Harry pensó que era algo relajante. Intento hacer memoria y recordar si alguna vez su propio padre lo había sostenido de esa manera, pero obviamente, no pudo. Sirius jamás lo había hecho, no habían tenido tiempo para estas cosas. Los abrazos de la Señora Weasley eran lo más parecido que había tenido de ser reconfortado de la misma manera.

Luego de unos momentos, Harry finalmente se enderezó. Levantó la mirada, algo dudoso. El director le sonrió y Harry, inmediatamente se sonrojó y miro hacia el suelo. Repentinamente, se sentía… extremadamente avergonzado. Débil.

"Lo siento" murmuró y se sonrojó aun más. Recordaba haber dicho esas palabras mientras lloraba. La verdad, recordaba haberlas dicho _varias _veces.

Dumbledore puso su mano bajo su barbilla, levantando la cara del chico hasta que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los de él.

"Mi querido muchacho" dijo afectuosamente el anciano. "Por favor no te avergüences de expresar tus emociones. Las lágrimas, al igual que la risa, son solamente maneras en las que el alma revela nuestros sentimientos más profundos. Si es algo por lo que hay que avergonzarse, entonces yo también debo de mostrar vergüenza ya que también he llorado." Le sonrió de nuevo al chico. "Supongo que no lloraste por la muerte de Sirius."

Harry sonrió con tristeza y bajo la vista, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados brevemente. Dumbledore frunció el seño.

"¿Y por Cedric?" Pregunto, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Harry negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

"Harry… ¿siquiera, te acuerdas de la última vez que lloraste?" Dumbledore preguntó con gentileza.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo.

"Creo que… fue unos cuantos años antes de entrar a Hogwarts" respondió dudoso. "Mi tío… bueno… no tiene mucha paciencia con lo que él llama "lloriqueo."" Se estremeció y aparto la mirada.

"Oh, Harry." La voz de Dumbledore estaban llena de remordimiento… y un poco de enojo, que Harry presintió que no era para el. "Te tragaste las lagrimas todo este tiempo, supongo."

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Dumbledore suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir miro a Harry con la misma mirada intensa de siempre. Cuando habló, sin embargo, su voz era amable.

"Harry, necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado."

Inmediatamente, Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago. Sabía que le preguntarían que había pasado, de hecho, parte de la razón por la que casi había abandonado la oficina es porque no creía poder enfrentar las preguntas que le harían sobre las últimas semanas… o sobre su vida fuera del mundo mágico.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos Dumbledore dijo, "Se que no quieres hablar de eso o que sientes que no _puedes_ hablar de eso. Te entiendo. Tendremos que discutir acerca de tu vida con tus tíos, pero en este momento, para poder empezar a tratar las heridas de tu espalda lo más antes posible, cuéntame solamente de lo que ocurrió con el Profesor Snape."

Harry respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, pensando en cómo empezar.

"Estaba trabajando en el jardín, unos cuantos días después del comienzo de las vacaciones, y encontré a un murciélago herido" empezó Harry.

Y de repente había terminado de contar lo que había pasado; las semanas que había estado cuidando del pequeño animal, esperando a que alguien llegara a casa de los Dursleys por él; lo solitario que se había sentido sin Hedwig… como le había hablado al murciélago, contándole todos sus secretos en un intento de olvidarse de la pena que le provocaba la muerte de Sirius o del miedo causado por la profecía.

Luego, estaban las cosas que _no_ podía expresar con simples palabras: que se había sentido reconfortado por la presencia de Espartaco en su habitación; que le había dado un sentimiento de seguridad, como si, finalmente, había alguien en la casa que era su amigo, lo bien que se sentía ser responsable de alguien, que esto lo hacía sentir menos inútil… menos como una simple pieza en medio de un juego de ajedrez entre Voldemort y Dumbledore. Pero cuando vio la cara de Dumbledore, Harry pensó que, quizás, no necesitaba decirle eso… presentía que Dumbledore ya lo sabía.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, el director dio un largo suspiro y se quedó sentado por un largo instante, mirando fijamente al suelo.

"Te agradezco Harry, porque has sido franco con migo" dijo finalmente, sin levantar la mirada. "Sé que ha sido difícil para ti."

Harry esperó, pero al ver que el viejo mago no iba a continuar hablando, se atrevió a preguntar, "¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora, señor?" Dumbledore levantó la mirada.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor es tratar las heridas de tu espalda, por ahora, Harry y luego debes de descansar un poco, te ves exhausto," dijo Dumbledore lentamente. "Mañana hablaremos de ello… la verdad es que iba ir yo personalmente a recogerte la próxima semana, para que me ayudaras con algo… pero te lo diré mañana."

La mente de Harry se llenó de curiosidad, pero se aguantó. Tenía que reconocer que estaba agotado.

Respirando profundamente, el director se enderezó y, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, miró a Harry con intensidad.

"Y ahora, Harry, me gustaría llamar al Profesor Snape para que trate tus heridas" dijo enérgicamente.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Profesor, por favor, ¿no podemos dejarlo así?" preguntó Harry desesperado. ¿Acaso no entendía Dumbledore que la simple presencia de Snape era suficiente como para que se sintiera humillado y enojado? Además no quería que nadie examinara lo que tío Vernon le había hecho. "No me duele tanto… en serio… y las marcas rojas desaparecen rápido…"

"No, Harry, me temo que no podemos "dejarlo así"" dijo Dumbledore. "No permitiré que sufras si puedo evitarlo."

"Madame Pomfrey…" empezó a decir Harry pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

"Madame Pomfrey también será consultada" dijo el viejo, "pero si queremos que el ministerio se involucre lo menos posible, creo que lo mejor es que primero Severus haga todo lo que puede para curarte, además el ya está… involucrado en esto. Y Harry" agregó "Tengo que… pedirte un favor."

Sorprendido, Harry, quien había estado viendo hacia el suelo, levantó la mirada.

"Quiero que tu" empezó a decir Dumbledore, "le des a Severus, otra oportunidad de ganar tu confianza y buena voluntad. Sé que será difícil para ti," dijo rápidamente, al ver que Harry tenia intensiones de protestar. "Severus ha sido muy duro e injusto contigo, no lo niego. Hemos discutido acerca de eso muchas veces en el pasado."

"Quizá no debería tener el derecho de pedirte esto," dijo Dumbledore lentamente. "En especial luego de haber abusado de tu confianza. Pero te lo pido, porque creo que es importante y benéfico… para ambos."

El viejo mago se quedó callado por un momento, escogiendo las siguientes palabras con sumo cuidado.

"Hay tantas cosas que no puedo contarte, Harry" dijo finalmente, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos. "Cosas que debo mantener en secreto, por tu bien, por el bien del Profesor Snape y… por el bien de las estrategias que planeo usar en la guerra contra Voldemort. En verdad creo, que con tu buen corazón y naturaleza generosa, que si llegaras a enterarte de ciertas cosas acerca de Severus, llegarías a confiar en el plenamente. Pero no puedo ir en contra de lo que él desea, no puedo contarte sus secretos, debo respetar su privacidad. ¿Entiendes, Harry? "

Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, Harry si entendía. Asintió con la cabeza.

"Seguramente te resultará difícil creer esto," dijo Dumbledore con un tono reacio, "pero estoy seguro, por lo que se y por lo que me has contado, que la opinión que tenía el Profesor Snape de ti ha cambiado completamente. No es por que sienta lastima, por como tu familia te trata" dijo rápidamente, al ver que Harry hacia una mueca de desagrado, "por lo menos, no completamente, si no por cómo has cuidado de Espartaco en las últimas semanas. Sus sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado, harías bien en aprovechar esto y… llegar a conocerlo mejor."

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle, "Pero, ¿Por qué, señor? ¿Por qué es tan importante para usted que nosotros nos llevamos bien?"

El viejo no pronuncio palabra alguna por un largo rato. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz sonaba mucho más reacia que nunca.

"Harry… yo creo firmemente que existe… un tesoro escondido en el corazón de Severus Snape" dijo el anciano. "Un tesoro que, quizá, puede ser descubierto por un explorador amable y paciente."

Harry lo miró con aprensión. No estaba seguro si podía creer eso – y aun si fuera verdad, seguramente _el_ no era el indicado para tal trabajo.

"Espero, Harry, que tu y yo, podamos lograrlo," dijo Dumbledore en un tono tranquilizador.

_Bueno, por lo menos no quiere que yo haga solo el trabajo. _

Harry pensó por un momento. Pensó en los calmados y simpáticos ojos de Espartaco que lo miraban con atención mientras hablaba. Pensó, en el hecho que no se había burlado de él cuando se había transformado en casa de los Dursleys. Pensó en la manera en que Snape se había vengado de los Dursleys, cuando en realidad no había razón para hacerlo… existían simples hechizos que abrían detenido a su tío sin necesidad de mandarlo volando por los aires.

"Está bien, señor" dijo finalmente. "Lo intentaré."

Snape tenía la vista fija en las llamas de fuego en su chimenea, había un vaso de Firewhisky en su mano derecha.

Solamente había hecho una parada en su camino de regreso a su despacho y había sido a su almacén, para poder armar un kit de pociones curativas para el chico. Había tomado una larga ducha, con la temperatura del agua tan caliente como podía soportarla. Sentía una desesperada necesidad de lavar de su cuerpo la opresión y miedo que había sentido en la casa de los Dursleys.

La ducha no había sido de mucha ayuda.

Luego de limpiar su herida del hombro, le aplicó unas cuantas pociones curativas. No había mucho que hacer – Potter había hecho un trabajo admirable cuidando de su lesión durante las últimas semanas, por lo que el golpe ya estaba casi completamente curado. Le bastó con aplicar un poco de ungüento para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización y tomarse una poción para aliviar el dolor que sentía en sus costillas.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando terminó de hacer esto, y, aunque estaba completamente exhausto física y mentalmente por los acontecimientos del día – bueno, más bien del _mes_ – se puso ropa limpia y se sentó en su sofá favorito, encendiendo el fuego de la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita. Consideró en llamar a un elfo domestico y pedir que le trajera algo de comida, pero al final solamente se sirvió un vaso con firewhisky, del que no había tomado ni un sorbo.

Finalmente, estaba de regreso en su despacho, limpio y con sus heridas ya tratadas, podía relajarse un rato.

Se sentía exhausto. A diferencia de lo que la mayoría de la gente creía, el _si_ tenía un corazón y en estos particulares momentos se sentía herido y adolorido y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado y vivido en las últimas semanas.

Había sido tan fácil… tan ridículamente fácil odiar al chico. El extraordinario parecido de Potter con su padre había interferido convenientemente con la conexión que tenia con Lily y los anteojos que, de alguna manera, escondía los ojos verdes del chico hacían más grande aun la diferencia con su madre. También ayudaba el hecho que, los ojos verdes jamás lo habían visto sin una expresión de odio, enojo, miedo y hasta cierto nivel de desafío en ellos. Solamente durante la primera clase, del primer año del chico, este lo había visto con algo de curiosidad por unos momentos. Esa curiosa, mirada incierta, tan dispuesta a confiar en él, había enojado terriblemente a Snape, ocasionando que se abalanzara sobre el niño con preguntas demasiado difíciles y comentarios injustos, destruyendo, quizá para siempre, la disposición que tenía el chico de confiar en él.

En este preciso instante, daría lo que fuera para poder cambiar el pasado.

Intentó volver a sentir enojo y odio hacia el chico – era _Potter_, después de todo, el pequeño arrogante y malcriado mocoso que había visto sus recuerdos privados el año pasado.

Pero mientras esas palabras, "arrogante" y "malcriado", entraban en su mente también lo hicieron unos recuerdos que hacían que sintiera un nudo en el estomago – recordó a Potter acostado de lado en su pequeña cama confesándole a su murciélago que lamentaba haber visto los recuerdos de su Profesor de Pociones; recordó a Potter, con una mueca de dolor en su cara, aguantando los golpes del cinturón sin intentar defenderse o escapar; Potter murmurando que merecía el castigo y la manera en que su tío lo trataba; Potter viéndolo con simpatía y confianza un día – y al siguiente suplicándole que no revelara su vergonzoso secreto.

Snape deseaba poder ahuyentar esos terribles recuerdos. Era mucho más fácil creer que el chico que había jurado proteger en honor a Lily no se parecía en nada a ella, con la excepción de sus ojos. Ahora sabía que Lily – bueno, una parte de ella – había estado allí todo el tiempo y el había sido muy estúpido como para verlo.

La pregunta era: ¿Que haría ahora?

No tenía ni la menor idea. Había muchas variables que considerar: su posición como espía, su posición como el profesor de muchos de los hijos de Mortífagos, el parecido del chico con James… hasta se había sentido ligeramente inclinado a culpar a Potter por alterar su opinión sobre sus defectos. ¿Qué derecho tenía el chico de invadir los pensamientos, e incluso, el corazón de Snape?

Luego de pasar años evadiendo los gentiles (y, algunas veces, no tan gentiles) intentos de Dumbledore de hacerle ver la verdad sobre el chico, Snape deseaba la ayuda del viejo ahora más que nunca.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio. El único sonido era el tic-tac del reloj que estaba sobre una mesita. Su diario de pociones estaba en una mesa, pero no lo abrió para leerlo, tampoco bebió un solo sorbo de su firewhisky.

Lily estaba en su mente esta noche.

No se sorprendió, cuando las llamas de su chimenea se volvieron de un color verde esmeralda. La voz de Dumbledore surgió del fuego: "¿Severus? ¿Podrías venir ahora, por favor?"

Había evitado, deliberadamente, pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en la oficina del director, pero había esperado que lo llamaran.

Snape se puso de pie, tomo el kit de pociones y entró en la chimenea.

Cuando Snape llegó a la oficina del director, Dumbledore estaba parado junto a su escritorio, mirándolo expectante. Potter, aun sin camisa, estaba sentado en la orilla de uno de los sillones, intentando no mirar a los otros dos hombres.

"Severus," empezó a decir Dumbledore, "Harry y yo hemos discutido, y creemos que es mejor que tu intentes curar su espalda antes de ir con Madame Pomfrey, y así evitar preguntas incomodas."

Snape entendió inmediatamente lo que quería Dumbledore: evitar que el ministerio se involucrara aun más en el asunto. Bueno, no era de sorprenderse – habían abusado gravemente de la confianza del director, no sería benevolente con los Dursleys. Además, también había que proteger la privacidad de Potter – si el Señor Tenebrosos se llegara a enterar de esto, podría causar un desastre. Madame Pomfrey estaba obligada a reportar a un menor maltratado a las autoridades correspondientes.

Snape no se quejó. Aunque le resultara algo difícil, quería ser él el que curara a Potter, sin embargo, no deseaba saber que lo motivaba a querer eso.

Asintió con la cabeza y camino a través de la habitación hasta llegar al lado de Potter. El chico levantó la mirada reacio. Snape se sorprendió de no encontrar en su expresión rastro alguno de odio o desprecio, solamente ansiedad. Sin pronunciar una palabra, sacó la varita y realizó un sencillo hechizo de diagnostico antes de que Potter pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

"Potter tiene dos costillas rotas," informó Snape. "Creo que dejaré eso para Madame Pomfrey, quien es mucho mejor que yo curando huesos. Del resto me puedo encargar yo y, supongo, que no quiere que ella sepa… como se hizo esas heridas?"

"Esa es parte del plan que Harry y yo hemos hecho" afirmó Dumbledore.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Potter. El chico lo miraba con aprensión.

Snape vaciló un poco, decidiendo por dónde empezar. Finalmente dijo "¿Por qué no empezamos con tu cara, Potter?"

El chico tragó con fuerza y asintió brevemente.

Sin más preámbulos, Snape acercó el otro sillón y se sentó frente a Potter. El chico se quito los anteojos y se mantuvo quieto mientras Snape, siendo lo más gentil que podía, aplicaba pociones y otras medicinas al morete que tenía en el ojo, la marca roja en la cara y el labio partido. Cuando terminó, hizo una pausa y luego dijo lentamente, "Creo que es mejor, Potter, si te acuestas sobre tu estomago mientras trato los golpes de tu espalda."

Dumbledore se acercó a ellos y con un giro de su varita, transformó el sillón en el que Snape había estado sentado en una mesa acolchonada con una almohada en uno de los lados. Potter puso una cara de pocos amigos.

"Señor," empezó a decir con timidez, "no podemos…"

"No, Harry, me temo que no," dijo Dumbledore con un tono gentil, pero firme.

Al ver que el chico aun dudaba, Snape dijo en voz baja, "Es lo menos que Espartaco puede hacer por ti, después de todo lo que has hecho por él en las últimas semanas."

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con el comentario y casi inmediatamente enrojeció, pero Dumbledore le dedico una sonrisa alentadora mientras Potter lo miraba asombrado.

Respirando profundamente, el chico subió a la mesa con cautela, agarrando la almohada para ponerla bajo su pecho, cabeza y cuello y enroscó uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se veía temeroso y miserable, y Snape no podía culparlo. Sabía que el chico se sentía vulnerable… el mismo se hubiera sentido terriblemente avergonzado si alguien hubiese visto los golpes que su padre le había dado cuando tenía la edad de Potter.

Dumbledore, también pareció darse cuenta de esto porque se acercó a la cabecera de la mesa y tomo la mano de Potter. El chico le sonrió brevemente y apretó la mano del viejo. Snape tomo su kit de pociones y se acercó a la mesa para examinar más de cerca los golpes.

Era la primera vez que Snape veía de cerca el daño que Dursley había causado en sobrino. Desde el cuello hasta la cintura, la espalda de Potter estaba cubierta con moretes, marcas rojas hinchadas y heridas, causadas por la hebilla de metal. Sin poder descifrar como demonios había aguantado el chico sin llorar, Snape sintió su corazón hincharse de indignación y lastima. Levantó un poco la mirada y vio que Dumbledore estaba pálido y temblando. Los dos magos se vieron directamente a los ojos, con una mirada asesina que prometía castigar al causante del daño en la espalda del muchacho.

Con la cara vuelta hacia un lado de la almohada, Potter miró a Snape con aprensión. Snape se aclaró la garganta.

"Me temo… que esto será un poco doloroso, Potter." A Snape le sorprendió escuchar un débil temblor en su voz.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, luego miró fijamente hacia la pared. Snape tomó una poción desinfectante. La piel herida del chico estaba en riesgo de infectarse por lo que debía tratar con eso primero.

El joven Gryffindor gimió un poco al sentir el ardor que provocaba el astringente que Snape le estaba aplicando en la espalda. Snape vio como los dedos del chico apretaban la mano de Dumbledore. No hizo otro sonido, pero sus músculos tensos se estremecían cada vez que Snape le limpiaba una herida.

Snape se esforzó por mantener su mano firme. Casi podía sentir el dolor del chico. Deseo poder hacerlo.

Dumbledore se miraba angustiado. Luego de unos momentos, el viejo se inclinó hacia adelante y murmuró un conjuro al oído del chico, en un idioma desconocido por Snape. Para su sorpresa, los músculos del chico se relajaron, su cabeza rodo hacia un lado de lo almohada, sus ojos verdes se cerraron y la respiración de Potter se calmó. Snape hizo una pausa.

"¿Qué conjuro ha sido ese?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Dumbledore también se veía sorprendido. "Es un simple conjuro para relajar la mente… no se suponía que lo pusiera a dormir." La expresión en su cara se entristeció. "Supongo que esta tan exhausto que un simple conjuro relajante bastó para hacerlo dormir."

"Mejor" dijo Snape, reanudando su trabajo. "No sentirá el dolor y cuando despierte lo peor ya va ha haber pasado."

Por unos minutos continuó trabajando en silencio. Dumbledore aun sostenía la mano del chico.

"Severus" dijo en voz baja el viejo. "¿Era… esto… una ocurrencia común?"

Snape vaciló un poco antes de contestar, "Me temo que si, director. Aunque no presencié más de unas pocas ocurrencias, si pude ver moretes y golpes en el chico. Además estuve presente cuando recibió esta última paliza. " Hizo una pausa y luego agregó, "El chico… parecía estar acostumbrado a ser tratado así."

Snape no levantó la vista cuando Dumbledore dio un suave gemido lleno de culpabilidad, no quería ver el dolor en los ojos del anciano. Cuando hablo, sin embargo, en su voz no se notaba ni el más ligero temblor.

"¿Y tú, Severus? ¿Qué causó tu herida? Harry me describió el golpe."

Mientras Snape le contaba la historia acerca de McNair y Bellatrix en Surrey, Dumbledore empezó a inquietarse.

"Esto es de lo más preocupante" dijo el viejo. Tenía una expresión sumamente alarmada en su cara. "¿Estás seguro que no intentaban secuestrar a Harry?"

"No, director" respondió Snape. "No intentaron secuestrarlo, tampoco atacarlo o interceptarlo de alguna manera, yo hubiera intervenido de haber sido así. Es más, parecía ser… una operación de vigilancia."

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo. "Podría ser. Ha sido una suerte que Voldemort no intentara llamarte mientras estabas en la casa de Harry."

"Ciertamente," Snape se sentía aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo, preocupado. Cualquiera que fuese el plan del Señor Tenebroso aun lo ignoraba la Orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore pensó por unos momentos, luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Ha sido, un día cansado, Severus, será mejor que pensemos en este asunto mañana… especialmente tu muchacho, te ves agotado," dijo viendo preocupado al profesor de pociones. "¿tus heridas ya están mejor, espero?"

"Si. Potter hizo un buen trabajo curando mi hombro, tengo que admitirlo."

Dumbledore sonrió al escuchar esto.

"¿Ves, Severus? ¿Acaso no te dije que intentaras ver a Harry como a sí mismo y no como a su padre?"

"No lo hizo por mí, director. Lo hizo por Espartaco." Inmediatamente después que esas palabras salieran de su boca deseo poder retractarse. Hasta el podía escuchar el lamento infantil detrás de la amargura de su tono.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore, no se burló, en cambio se veía pensativo.

"Severus" dijo después de unos momentos, "Desde hace mucho he sabido que el alma de Harry es rara. Su capacidad para amar es solamente igualada por su capacidad para perdonar." El director sonrió, pensando, quizá, en como el chico lo había perdonado esa misma tarde.

Le tomo un momento a Snape entender lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo. Cuando lo hizo, estaba demasiado cansado para replicar. Dejó de atender las heridas de Potter por un momento, concentrándose en sus pensamientos.

"Yo no puedo cambiar, Albus" dijo finalmente, "no puedo."

Dumbledore aun estaba sosteniendo la mano de Potter, uso su otra mano y tomó la muñeca izquierda de Snape, de esa manera los tres estaba conectados.

"Mi querido muchacho" dijo gentilmente, "ya has cambiado."

Snape sintió un nudo en la garganta, y apartó la vista rápidamente.

Dumbledore decidió que ya había hecho suficiente con ese asunto, por lo menos por esa noche. "¿Has terminado ya, Severus?" preguntó.

"Ya casi termino," le respondió Snape, limpiando sus manos con un trapo. Las heridas de Potter estaban cerradas, las marcas rojas habían desaparecido y los moretones ahora se veían de varios días de edad. En unos cuantos días desaparecerían por completo. Snape pensó con amargura, que sería una suerte si las heridas del alma se curaran con la misma rapidez.

"Excelente" dijo Dumbledore enérgicamente. "Supongo que debemos llevar a Harry a la enfermería con Poppy y luego debemos descansar un poco. Nuestros problemas pueden esperar hasta mañana por la tarde… por la mañana tengo que hacer una visita a Surrey" sus, usualmente cálidos ojos azules, se volvieron duros y fríos como el hielo.

Snape lo miró con aprensión. Ver a Dumbledore enfurecido era un espectáculo aterrador, lo sabía por experiencia. Pero el anciano conservó la calma y se volvió hacia el chico, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y sacudiéndolo suavemente para despertarlo.

"No te molestes" dijo Snape y, poniendo un brazo abajo del pecho de Potter, volteó al joven mago y lo cargó en sus brazos. Potter estaba tan profundamente dormido que solamente murmuró algo incomprensible por un momento y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Snape.

Había sido una cosa natural de hacer, pero una vez se había percatado de lo que había hecho Snape se quedó congelado, sosteniendo a Potter torpemente en sus brazos, y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Dumbledore, desafiando al viejo a que se atreviera a decir algo.

Pero Dumbledore solamente sonrió y comentó como quien no quiere la cosa "Esta un poco grande para que lo carguen."

"No pesa nada" dijo Snape enojado, pero luego, se sintió culpable al ver que la sonrisa del director se desvanecía.

"Albus, tu no sabias."

"No, no lo sabía" dijo Dumbledore con un tono culpable. "Pero debería haberlo sabido."

El director frotó sus ojos, dio un suspiro y dijo "Vamos… debemos avisarle a Poppy que tiene un paciente."

**A/N: Tuvieron suerte, casi no actualizo el capitulo hoy :) ****. Mi laptop murió y no pude recuperar el documento (y ya llevaba la mitad del capítulo traducido) pero mi hermana decidió actuar como una buena samaritana y me prestó su computadora. =D**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Cargar a un chico de quince años no es nada fácil, aun si el chico es demasiado pequeño y delgado para su edad. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, Snape sentía dolorosas punzadas en el hombro lesionado, pero aun así, no se arrepentía de la decisión de cargar a Potter él mismo, sin usar magia. Durante las últimas semanas, Potter había puesto las necesidades de Snape (_bueno, las de __**Espartaco**_, pensó melancólico) antes de las suyas, pasando hambre y arriesgándose a ser descubierto y castigado por su tío al robar fruta para Snape, cuando a él mismo le habían prohibido comer. Hasta se había ganado una cruel paliza por protegerlo de su enorme primo. A Snape le alegraba pensar que, al sufrir un poco el, estaba haciendo más cómoda la noche para el chico.

Aun así, fue un alivio para él, cuando, cuidadosamente, puso a Potter sobre una de las camas de la enfermería. Con cautela, colocó al chico de lado, mientras que Dumbledore ayudaba subiendo los pies de Potter al colchón. Luego, el viejo mago, con un movimiento de su varita, transformó los pantalones de segunda mano que usaba el chico, en pantalones de pijama rayados.

"De nada sirve ponerle la camisa del pijama hasta que Madame Pomfrey haya revisado sus costillas," dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

Por un momento, ambos brujos se quedaron parados junto a la cama, en silencio, observando la espalda del chico. Aun después de haber tratado las heridas y disminuido la visibilidad de los golpes y cicatrices, era obvio que estas habían sido causadas deliberadamente.

Finalmente, Snape dijo en voz alta lo que ambos habían estado pensando. "Madame Pomfrey jamás creerá que _esto_ fue el resultado de un accidente de quidditch."

Albus simplemente se quedó observando el cuerpo inerte de Potter por un momento. Cuando hablo, no respondió el comentario del profesor de pociones, en cambio dijo, "¿Cómo se pudo atrever Vernon Dursley a hacerle esto a él? ¿En especial después de que la Orden hablara con él en la estación de trenes, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a enfrentar mi ira?"

Sin pensarlo, Snape respondió, "Bueno, Potter _si_ menciono su nombre, director, en un intento de evitar la paliza."

Instantáneamente, deseó haberse quedado callado. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? Seguramente debía de estar muy cansado, no pensaba con claridad. Bueno era demasiado tarde como para retractarse – Dumbledore lo estaba mirando sorprendido, con las cejas arqueadas.

"¿A si? ¿Y que respondió Vernon Dursley?" La voz del anciano sonaba desinteresada, pero no engañaba a Snape. Podía sentir energía acumulándose en el área alrededor del director. Esto lo puso nervioso. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que había visto Dumbledore _realmente_ enojado – lo suficientemente enojado como para perder el control – y no era algo que deseaba presenciar de nuevo. Secretamente, Snape opinaba que Dumbledore enfurecido, hacia ver al Señor Tenebroso como un puffskein rosado.

Snape intentó respirar profundamente y calmarse, sin parecer demasiado obvio. Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Potter, dijo simplemente "Dursley le dijo al chico que usted estaba enterado de… sus métodos de "disciplina"." Vaciló al responder, pero luego agregó en voz baja, "También le dijo a Potter, que usted lo había escogido a él como su guardián por esta razón, porque él era el único que podía… criarlo… con _firmeza_."

El silencio duró tanto tiempo, que Snape hasta se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Dumbledore estaba parado firme y quieto, mirándolo de forma penetrantemente. En su rostro había una expresión dura y sus, usualmente cálidos, ojos parecían estar hechos de acero.

Tres de las ventanas de la enfermería repentinamente explotaron hacia el exterior.

Potter se despertó sobresaltado y Snape no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de su mentor. Un segundo después Madame Pomfrey apareció caminando apresurada a través de la puerta que conducía hacia su oficina y su habitación.

"¡Director!" gritó la enfermera. "¿Qué rayos –"

"Mis disculpas, Poppy," la interrumpió Dumbledore. Su voz, su expresión y su conducta eran calmadas de nuevo. Levanto la varita y con un movimiento de esta, las ventanas se repararon inmediatamente. "Estaba a punto de llamar vía flu a tu casa… no sabía que estabas aquí."

"¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?" preguntó el chico soñoliento.

"Eso no importa, Potter" respondió rápidamente Snape, mirando de reojo a Dumbledore, quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente. "Madame Pomfrey curará tus costillas."

"¿Sus costillas?" inmediatamente, Madame Pomfrey se acercó a la cama del chico, sacando su varita y haciendo un hechizo de diagnostico. "¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¿Qué te ha pasado, esta vez?"

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, luego se quedó congelada al ver el estado de la espalda del muchacho. Teniendo en cuenta que los otros dos hombres la estaban observando, empujó ligeramente los hombros del joven hasta que este se volvió, dándole la espalda, observo consternada los golpes del chico.

"¡Merlín!" dijo Madame Pomfrey casi sin aliento. "¿Harry?" se inclinó hacia adelante, intentando hacer contacto visual con el chico, pero este evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos. Desconcertada, levantó la vista hacia los dos otros magos. "Caballeros ¿Qué -"

Dumbledore dio un paso hacia adelante y le dedico una mirada profunda. "Harry tuvo… un pequeño accidente con su escoba voladora, Poppy."

"Pero -"

"Severus y yo nos hemos encargado de ello," dijo firmemente.

Snape observó, por un interminable momento, como la enfermera miraba a Dumbledore consternada. Luego una súbita mirada de comprensión apareció en la cara de la mujer – junto con una de ira. Su cara enrojeció y dijo fríamente "Discutiremos esto después, espero, Director."

Le dedicó una mirada similar a Snape (_¿Y yo que he hecho?, _pensó algo divertido el profesor de pociones) quien se la devolvió con la misma intensidad, luego se volvió hacia Potter con una expresión amable. "Siéntate con firmeza, Harry… traeré unas pociones que te curarán de inmediato."

Mientras la mujer se dirigía hacia su almacén de pociones, murmurando enojada, Dumbledore se acerco a Potter, poniendo gentilmente una mano sobre sus hombros.

"Siento haberte despertado, Harry. No te preocupes… arreglaremos este asunto. Mientras tanto deja que Madame Pomfrey se encargue de ti y hablaremos mañana."

"Sí, señor" dijo Potter, recostándose sobre la almohada.

Se estremeció cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el colchón, luego pareció sorprendido de que no le hubiera dolido. Se sentó de nuevo y giró su cuerpo, intentando ver sobre su hombro el estado de su espalda, luego volvió la vista hacia los dos hombres. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Snape.

"Señor" dijo Potter algo dudoso. "Yo… gracias. Muchas gracias."

A pesar de sí mismo, Snape se sintió conmovido por la sinceridad y gratitud en el tono del chico. Sin atreverse a hablar, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Potter lo observó por un momento, dio un pequeño suspiro y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, que reposaban sobre su regazo. Repentinamente, pareció notar algo.

"Espera un momento," dijo lentamente el chico. Entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviese pensando mucho… luego miró de nuevo a Snape. El profesor de pociones se sorprendió al ver una mirada de incrédula indignación en la cara del muchacho.

"¡Usted me _mordió_!" dijo Potter, con una voz completamente indignada.

"¡Señor Potter! ¡Discúlpese con el Profesor Snape!" dijo Madame Pomfrey, quien había aparecido en la puerta, cargando una bandeja plateada con pociones en las manos. Se miraba asombrada por la impertinencia y preocupada, como si pensara que el chico estaba delirando. "Un profesor jamás-"

"¡En verdad, _me mordió_!" Repitió el chico, volviendo la mirada indignada hacia Dumbledore, cuyos ojos azules estaban brillando cándidamente. "Profesor-"

Snape, a quien la cara se le estaba poniendo lentamente roja por la vergüenza, respondió en tono cortante. "No es como si podía quitarte puntos, Potter, y, teniendo en cuenta, que estabas hurtando de mi almacén de pociones…"

"¡Profesor _Snape_!" Madame Pomfrey se veía sorprendida y Snape repentinamente, comprendió como sonaba esto para ella - después de todo, la mujer no tenía ni idea que él era un animago. Ya podía imaginarse la imagen que se estaba formando dentro de la cabeza de la mujer.

Aparentemente, Dumbledore también podía imaginarlo, pues su enorme bigote no era capaz de esconder su sonrisa.

Madame Pomfrey y Potter lo miraban incrédulos, sin hablar. De repente Potter sonrió.

"Sí, bueno…he tenido que limpiar su periódico, así que supongo que estamos a mano."

Dumbledore no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas esta vez.

Mirando a su alrededor enojado, Snape giró sobre sus talones y salió de la enfermería, tratando, en vano, de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"_¿Me servirás, Severus? ¿Me jurarás eternal lealtad? ¿Me aceptarás como tu Señor y Maestro?"_

_El chico se inclinó ante el Señor Tenebroso, con una mezcla de terror y regocijo en sus ojos._

"_Mi Señor, estoy dispuesto a servirte" dijo en un murmullo, inclinándose para besar la túnica negra. "No soy digno… la sangre de mi madre es pura, pero mi padre…"_

_Vaciló un poco, luego se detuvo._

"_Ah, joven Severus" dijo el Señor Tenebroso en un siseo. "Tu madre ha pagado por su estupidez y ha causado que tu también tengas que pagar por ella. Una lástima. Pero olvidémonos del pasado."_

_El Señor Tenebroso levantó al chico adolescente y sacó la varita. "Extiende tu brazo y mírame, Severus."_

_Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, para quitar su largo y enmarañado cabello negro de la cara, Snape obedeció. Los ojos de color escarlata intenso lo miraron profundamente, pero Snape, un prodigio en occlumencia, no intentó bloquear su mente, en cambio le permitió a Voldemort invadirla. En cuestión de segundos, el Señor Tenebroso había visto miles de recuerdos que Snape jamás había compartido con nadie, hasta examinó recuerdos que Snape intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar. Imágenes de una vida llena de maltratos y soledad pasaron frente a los ojos crueles y hambrientos de Voldemort. Al tocar con la punta de la varita el brazo de Snape, levantó su delgada mano para cepillar un mechón cabello de la frente del chico. El agudo dolor por la quemada en su brazo, se mezclo con un sentimiento de profundo gozo, causado por la caricia que acababa de recibir._

"_Sssssssssssi" dijo el Señor Tenebroso en un malicioso murmullo, viendo en los recuerdos del chico, como Tobias Snape golpeaba a su único hijo. "Yo puedo ser tu padre, Severus… puedo ser el padre que nunca tuviste."_

Snape se despertó sobresaltado, su corazón palpitaba con violencia. Estremeciéndose, se sentó, quitándose los mechones de pelo de la cara, buscó a tientas su varita. "Lumos."

Con la débil luz que esta emitía, pudo ver el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, eran las 3:38 de la madrugada.

_Maldita sea… ¿Qué había hecho que soñara con __**eso**__?_ Se estremeció de nuevo, cubriendo su cara con las manos.

El recuerdo del día en que había aceptado la marca tenebrosa aun le hacía temblar. Lo que hacía que sintiera un nudo en su estomago era la manera en que Voldemort había jugado con él: un brujo joven potencialmente poderoso, que había sido maltratado, sin amigos y que odiaba a los muggles gracias a su patético y cruel padre. ¡Oh, pero que blanco tan ridículamente fácil había sido! El Señor Tenebroso, obviamente no amaba a nadie más que a él mismo y solamente le había acariciado la cabeza, porque sabía que era una de las maneras más fáciles de manipular al joven que jamás había sido amado por su padre. Seguramente se había reído en sus adentros, del iluso adolescente parado frente a él, entendiendo de inmediato lo que lo motivaba aceptar la marca: el deseo de poder para no sentirse débil e inútil y la patética necesidad de una figura paterna sustituta. Y pensar que él, Snape, había llegado a creer, subconscientemente, que _Voldemort_ tomaría el papel de un padre.

Snape salió de la cama y caminó hasta su sala de estar, sentándose en su silla favorita junto al fuego. Suponía que descubrir la verdadera vida de Potter había hecho que tuviera esa pesadilla.

_Pesadillas._

Potter casi siempre tenía pesadillas. ¿Qué pasaría si tenía una pesadilla ahora y se despertaba en aquel lugar desconocido, sin nadie cerca para tranquilizarlo?

Inmediatamente, Snape se levantó y caminó apresurado a su habitación para ponerse su túnica negra.

La enfermería parecía desierta, pero Snape sonrió ligeramente al ver un sillón morado junto a la cama de Potter. Obviamente, Dumbledore había estado allí, haciendo exactamente lo que él pretendía hacer ahora. Snape se sentó en el sillón y observó al chico que estaba frente a él.

Potter estaba acostado de lado, con su cara frente al sillón. A Snape le agradó ver que el muchacho parecía estar durmiendo en paz y tranquilidad; las sabanas y las mantas no estaban revueltas ni en desorden, eso significaba que el chico no había tenido un sueño agitado ni incomodo. Su cabeza reposaba sobre uno de sus brazos y su cara, en la que aun se veían rastros de lágrimas, parecía más relajada e infantil que nunca. Obviamente haber llorado le había hecho bien.

Aun con los ojos verdes cerrados, Snape podía a Lily en la cara de Potter. Sin los anteojos, podía ver en el chico rasgos parecidos a los de su madre, ambos tenían misma mandíbula afilada, pómulos altos y tez clara y pálida.

_¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?_ Se preguntó Snape.

Suspiró un poco y se levantó. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en ello. El chico obviamente estaba teniendo un sueño confortable y él también necesitaba descansar. Podía pensar en que haría mañana por la mañana.

Quizá fue por el sonido que hizo su túnica cuando se puso de pie, pero cuando se volvió para empezar a caminar, Potter se movió y sus ojos se abrieron. No tenía ni idea de cómo explicar que estaba haciendo allí, pero mientras pensaba frenéticamente en algo que podría decir, Potter le sonrió – una increíblemente dulce y gentil sonrisa que hizo que Snape se olvidara completamente de la pobre excusa que estaba formulando en su cabeza.

Porque nunca se la había dedicado a él, no lo había sabido, pero Potter, junto con los ojos verdes, también tenía la misma sonrisa que su madre.

"Hola, Espartaco" murmuró Potter y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El chico continuó durmiendo profundamente.

Snape se quedo viendo al muchacho por un largo tiempo y luego, lentamente, se volvió a sentar.

Una hora después, Poppy Pomfrey, quien no dormía tranquila si tenía un paciente, entró silenciosamente a la enfermería, para asegurarse que el chico estaba bien. Satisfecha al ver que muchacho estaba durmiendo profundamente, acomodó un poco su almohada y lo arropó con las sabanas.

La enfermería tenía un hechizo anti intrusos que le avisaba si había alguien fisgoneando por allí – usualmente era un estudiante intentando visitar a algún amigo enfermo. Como el hechizo no la alertó de nada, la mujer no se molestó en revisar las obscuras esquinas del techo de la enfermería.

Es por esto que ella no se percató, que había un pequeño murciélago, colgando boca abajo, justo sobre la cama en la que dormía Harry Potter.

_**EL FIN**_

**A/N: Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia de Fang'sFawn. Yo se que queda algo inconclusa pero eso es porque hay una secuela llamada Tightrope ("Cuerda Floja" en español). Si quieren la puedo traducir, eso sí, me tardaría más en actualizar los capítulos porque ese fanfic aun no está completo. =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Ya que muchos de ustedes pidieron la continuación, he decidido traducirla, ya subí el primer capítulo pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. =) **


End file.
